Black naruto
by BlackGo
Summary: Después de perder a manos de zeno el alma de blackgoku llega a konoha pero se da cuenta que esta a punto de desaparecer sin otra opción decide que al menos dejara una parta de el en este mundo fusionandose con un niño recién nacido.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo1:La llegada de un dios

(konoha)

Era una noche tranquila en konoha donde la gente caminaba y reía sin preocupaciones .

En el cielo repente sin que nadie lo supiera se abrió un portal de el salio una

extraña silueta negra sin ninguna forma.

Black: "Que está pasando donde estoy"

Black analizo su entorno desde el cielo al mirar abajo pudo ver una extraña aldea.

Black: "no sé donde estoy debería estar muerto después de que zeno apareciera aunque tampoco se puede decir que este vivo"

Black se miro asi mismo y pudo ver que no tenia cuerpo y que su presencia se sentía cada vez más débil.

Repente en el pacifico pueblo salio una enorme criatura.

Black miro y analizo a este ser que parecía un zorro enorme con nueve colas.

En el pueblo los aldeanos huían con miedo mientras la enorme criatura destruía todo.

Al ver este vista a black no le importaba ver a los humanos muertos en su opinión todos merecían morir.

EL zorro siguió destruyendo todo a su paso hasta que por encima de su cabeza apareció una nube de humo de la que salio un sapo enorme que aplasto al zorro,

Encima de la cabeza del sapo se podía ver a un hombre rubio con abrigo hasta el suelo.

EL zorro se enfureció y empezó a luchar con el sapo y el rubio destruyendo su alrededor hasta que repente desaparecieron para volver a aparecer en las afueras del pueblo.

A Black le pico la curiosidad así que fue al lugar del encuentro.

En el lugar el hombre hizo unas posiciones de manos que black no reconocía hasta apareció una silueta detrás de este.

Black:"no puede ser este poder" Black se sorprendió porque podía sentir poder divino viniendo de ese ser lo que quería decir que posiblemente era un dios.

En el lugar del encuentro aparecieron unas cadenas que detuvieron al zorro al mirar su entorno black pudo ver que venían de una mujer pelirroja a lado de ella también pudo ver que había un altar con un niño rubio.

En rubio mayo hizo su moviendo y parecía haber sacado algo del enorme zorro que gritaba en agonía.

El enorme zorro pacería haberle dado cuenta de algo así que ataco con todas sus fuerzas y atravesó a la pareja adulta con una de su garras.

La pareja le dijo sus ultimas palabras al niño antes de que el rubio mayor volviera a hacer su movimiento sellando al zorro en el niño y desapareciendo la entidad divina de su espalda con el alma del humano que lo había invocado.

Black: "Así que en este mundo tienen técnicas de sellado" Black se acordó de como zamasu casi fue derrotado por una técnica de sellado.

Repente black sintió un gran dolor y se dio cuenta de que se estaba desvaneciendo.

Black:"Maldición a este paso desapareceré por completó"

Black gritaba en agonía hasta que se le ocurrió una idea miro al niño y se decidió.

Black:"Al menos dejare una parte de mi ser en este mundo antes de desaparecer".

Se precipito hacia el niño y se introdujo dentro de su cuerpo.

(Dentro del cuerpo)

El alma de black miro a su alrededor pudo ver que estaba en una especie de alcantarilla con agua donde más adelante de él se encontraba una jaula y se adelanto para investigarla.

Al estar delante de la jaula a black le atacaron unas enormes garra pero no pudiendo llegar a él.

Kyubi: "Quien eres mortal"

Black miro al zorro y sé hecho a reír.

Black:"Ja Ja Ja Ja".

Kyubi:"De que te ríes"

Black:"Me rio de tu ignorancia demonio no soy ningún mortal soy un dios"

Black decidió soltar su aura divina que hizo sorprenderse al zorro por tal poder.

Kyubi:" Que es lo que hace un dios en este lugar" pregunto el zorro intrigado.

Black: "Tuve un combate donde al final apareció el dios más poderoso de todos debería haber muerto pero mi alma de alguna forma llego a este lugar.

Kyubi:"Enloces que es lo que quieres de mí"

Black:"De ti nada lo que quiero es al niño mi alma esta a punto de desaparecer así que he decidido fusionarme con este niño.

El zorro parecía sorprendido

Kyubi:"por que este niño"

Black:" Me queda poco tiempo y él es el más cercano además que te parece si tú y yo hacemos un trato.

Kyubi:"¿Que tipo de trato?

Black:"Por lo que puedo ver de este lugar eres de los que tienen una energía más fuerte de por aquí y odias a los humanos tanto como yo si unimos fuerzas podremos destruir a los humanos,

El zorro estaba asombrado por la declaración él odiaba a los humanos por sus propios motivos y quería matalos no pensaba que hubiese otra persona o en este caso dios que pensara lo mismo que él.

Kyubi:¿Y que gano yo?.

Black:"por lo que he visto en este mundo existen las técnicas de sellado que son tu debilidad pero si estamos juntos no funcionaran.

El kyubi sé lo pensó y estuvo de acuerdo pero tenia otra pregunta.

Kyubi:"Por lo que he entendido si te fusionas con el niño tú desaparecerás como sabes que seguirá el camino que tú quieres"

Black:"Ja ja ja incluso si yo desaparezco no te olvides que soy un dios si me fusiono con el niño el tendrá mi influencia sin que sé de cuenta y se dará cuenta de lo apestosos que son los seres humanos.

Al escusar esto el zorro entendió.

Como ya estaba todo dicho black se fue a fusionar con el niño.

(Afueras de konoha)

En el lugar se podía ver a un niño rubio llorando hasta que repente empezó a experimentar algunos cambios un aura negra empezó a cubrirle y mientras su pelo iba cambiando de rubio a negro los ninjas que estaban alrededor se sorprendieron por este cambio.

Un anciano se acerco y empezó analizar al niño para finalmente recogerlo.

Hiruzen:"Que extraño ¿Será por la influencia del kyubi?"

Al no ver ningún otro cambio ordeno a sus ninjas abandonar la escena con el llevando al niño.

Fin del capitulo1


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Odio y justicia

(Konoha)

Era una mañana normal en konoha donde la gente se empezaba a levantar de su cama mientras los tenderos abrían sus tiendas.

En un lugar de la aldea podemos ver un orfanato donde un empleado echaba a golpes aun niño de unos 5 años.

Empleado:"Vete ya no tengo que cuidarte más monstruo"

Natuto:"Por favor no me eches no he hecho nada malo" decía naruto mientras lloraba

Después de lo que había dicho naruto el empleado parecía enfadado.

Empleado:"Como te atreves a decir que no has hecho nada ya soy lo bastante amable por no golpearte hasta la muerte"

El empleado entro a la casa donde cogió un palo para golpear a naruto.

Naruto al ver esto salio corriendo con miedo.

(Centro de konoha)

Naruto iba caminando mientras lloraba el no entendía porque le trataban así le llamaban monstruo pero el no lo era e incluso si lo era no había hecho nada malo.

En la calle los aldeanos miraban al niño con odio

Aldeano1:"Has visto esta caminando por el centro de la aldea como si nada no se como el hokage puede permitir eso".

Aldeano2:"Parece que hoy le han echado del orfanato"

Aldeano1:"Mmm ya era hora ojala se muera de hambre" decía con odio

Aldeano2"Ojala pero no lo creo seguro que el hokage le ayuda"

Otro que escucho la conversación decidió unirse

Aldeano3:"No entiendo porque el hokage ayuda a ese monstruo debería matarle para que todos estemos a salvo"

Aldeano2:"Somos una aldea ninja me imagino que quiere usarlo como arma contra las demás aldeas"

Aldeano1:"Incluso si ese es el caso no deberían de dejarle andar libre por la calle.

Los aldeanos que estaban por la calle empezaron a tirarle piedras a naruto si no podían matarle al menos le golpearían para desahogar su enojo.

Naruto empezó a correr para salir de ahí para que no le tiracen más piedras.

De repente delante de naruto apareció un anbu.

Ambu: "El hokage te llama a su oficina naruto uzumaki"

(Oficina del hokage)

EL hokage estaba mirando por la ventana de su oficina esta mañana se había enterado de que habían echado a naruto del orfanato se había enfadado y había ido al orfanato para encontrar al culpable pero cuando fue al orfanato a despedir a la persona se había enterado de que todos los empleados estaban involucrados y aunque les amenazo con despedirles los empleados no dieron un paso atrás en su decisión.

Hiruzen:"Incluso a esta edad me sigue sorprendiendo de lo que es capaz la gente que esta nublada por el odio.

Al final no había podido hacer nada si arrestaba a esas personas mucha gente se opondría a él.

Sonó la puerta

Anbu:"He traído a naruto uzumaki hokage-sama"

Hiruzen:"Adelante"

Naruto entro a la oficina entre sollozos

Al hokage le dolió ver al niño así.

Hiruzen:"Siento lo que ha pasado naruto te daremos un nuevo lugar para vivir"

Naruto:"Po por que me pasan estas cosas yo no he hecho nada malo" decía naruto tartamudeando.

Al hokage le rompía a un más el corazón ver así al hijo de su anterior sucesor.

Hiruzen:"Perdonalos naruto en su ignorancia no saben los que están haciendo.

Naruto:"Pero porque les tengo que perdonar yo si me atacan sin motivo"

El hokage suspiro no sabia que hacer no podía castigar a toda la aldea.

Hiruzen:"Que tal si vamos a comer y te llevo a tu nueva casa"

Al escuchar la comida naruto se animo un poco

Naruto:"Está bien viejo vamos"

Ambos salieron de la oficina.

(Unos meses después)

Había pasado un tiempo desde que a naruto le habían echado del orfanato y se mudo a su nueva casa y las cosas solo habían empeorado.

Los aldeanos no le vendían comida y cuando lo hacían era más caras y estaba pasada solo había un puesto de fideos que le vendía buena comida.

Si solo fuese lo anterior naruto podía soportarlo pero ocasionalmente los aldeanos le tiraban piedras y le golpeaban hasta que intervenían los ninjas.

Se había quejado al hokage este le había dicho que había castigado a algunas personas pero que no podía encerrar a todos

Hoy era uno de echos días donde una muchedumbre de aldeanos lo estaban rodeando para golpearle.

Aldeano1:"Que se siente ser impotente de ser golpeado monstruo"Decía el aldeano con odio mientras golpeaba a naruto

Naruto:"Ahh por favor dejadme no he hecho nada" un naruto herido gritaba

Aldeano2:"Como te atreves a decir eso monstruo hoy te matare"Decía otro aldeano

Aldeano3:"Espera si le matas te ejecutaran" decía preocupado por su compañero.

Aldeano2:"No me importa quiero venganza por mi familia muerta" El aldeano dijo con cara de loco mientras sacaba un cuchillo.

Naruto:"No espera por favor " dijo con miedo

El aldeano siguió caminando hacia el con el cuchillo

Naruto: "No ayuda ayuda ahh ahh" grito por ayuda pero nadie le hizo caso y el aldeano le clavo el cuchillo

Aldeano2:"Muere muere" grito locamente

finalmente apareció un ninja con mascara de perro detrás de él al ver lo estaba pasando cogió un kunai y mato al aldeano al instante.

Los otros aldeanos estaban asustados y empezaron a correr pero otros ninjas le cerraron el paso y los atraparon.

Anbu:"Debo llevarle rápido a un hospital ocupaos de ellos"Los otros ninjas asintieron y se fue en un parpadeo.

(Hospital de konoha)

Naruto estaba en la cama siendo atendido por los médicos.

Anbu:·"Como esta"

Doctor:" Si hubiese sido otra persona ya estaría muerto debe ser por el zorro".

El anbu estaba enfadado por como trataban los aldeanos al hijo de su sensei había intentado protegerle pero solía estar muy ocupado con misiones se culpaba por lo que había pasado pero estaba muy deprimido y aunque quería ayudar a naruto también le dolía ver al hijo de su sensei.

(paisaje mental)

Naruto abrió los ojos y se encontró en un lugar entraño parecido a una alcantarilla empezó a caminar y vio una jaula.

naruto:"Donde estoy" decía naruto desconcertado

?:"Estas en el paisaje de tu mente niño"

naruto:"¿Que quien habrá? Contexto naruto con miedo

?:"acercate a la jaula"

naruto empezó a caminar a la jaula y lo que vio lo asusto un enorme zorro con nueve colas.

Naruto:"t- tu eres el kyuby" dijo naruto con miedo

Kyubi:"Ja ja al menos no eres tan estúpido"

Naruto:"Pero que es lo que haces aquí"

Kyubi:"Hace 5 años me sellaron dentro de ti"

Naruto:"Pero dicen que el 4ºhokage te mato" dijo naruto confundido

Kyubi:"Yo no puedo morir e incluso si lo hago volveré a aparecer unos años después el 4º lo sabia por eso me sello dentro de ti.

Naruto estaba asombrado no pensó que las cosas fueran así.

Naruto:"Espera entonces los aldeanos lo saben y por eso me atacan es culpa tuya maldito zorro"Dijo naruto furioso.

El zorro de repente se puso serio y enfadado

Kyubi:" No me hables así mocoso no sabes nada pero te lo aclarare para que sepas quienes son los malos" el zorro grito

Naruto estaba muy asustado pero decidió escuchar atentamente.

Kyubi:"Hace muchos años yo vivía tranquilamente sin molestar a nadie hasta que llego ese infeliz de madara y me uso como arma para luchar pero incluso conmigo perdió al 1ºhokage y este en vez de dejarme libre dijo que era demasiado peligroso y me sello en una mujer.

Naruto no podía creer lo que escuchaba

Kyubi:"Después pasaron los años y me sellaron en otra mujer para que yo no pudiera hacer nada"

Naruto"Espera como es que nunca he escuchado nada de esto"

Kyubi:"Eso es porque era un secreto pero bueno siguiendo al final hubo un hombre el día del ataque que me libero y me obligo a atacar la aldea después de un rato logre despertarme quería irme porque sabia que al final volverían a sellarme pero no pude y me encerraron dentro de ti.

Naruto no sabia que decir parecía que el zorro no había hecho nada.

Naruto"Pero si eres tan poderoso como es que te controlaron"él estaba confundido aquí.

El kyubi suspiro

Kyubi:"Aunque sea muy poderoso hay un gejutsu de los uchiha contra el que no puedo luchar además del sellado".

Naruto se quedo pensando y se le ocurrió algo

Naruto:" Entonces fueron los uchiha los que te controlaron.

Kiuby: Si durante muchos años esos asqueroso uchiha y los ninjas han querido usar mi poder.

Naruto se quedo hay con sus pensamientos entonces eran las personas las culpables al igual que él el zorro no había hecho nada las personas eran los malos.

Naruto:"No lo entiendo porque las personas harían esta cosas"

Kyubi:"Esa es la naturaleza humana habrán de justicia para sus propios fines.

Al escuchar la palabra justicia a naruto le empezó a doler la cabeza.

En su cabeza empezó a escuchar una especie de voz que decía "Los humanos son los culpables de arruinar este hermoso mundo es por eso que yo traeré la verdadera justicia"

Naruto:"Ah ah ahhhhhh" naruto empezó a gritar mientras se agarraba la cabeza hasta que paro y empezó a decir.

Naruto:"Si tienes razón los humanos son así es por eso que yo traeré la verdadera justicia"

El Kyubi parecía contento parecía que aquel dios no le había mentido.

Kiuby:"Esta bien entonces permite me ayudarte"

El zorro extendió su garra y naruto su mano y compartieron una sonrisa siniestra antes de que naruto desapareciera.

(Hospital de konoha)

El Hokage había ido a haber como estaba naruto cuando se entero del incidente había condenado a prisión indefinida a los culpables del ataque menos al que había muerto pero no castigo al Anbu.

Hiruzen:"Como esta Doctor"pregunto preocupado

Docto:"Esta bien parece que el zorro está curándolo rápidamente debería despertar enseguida y sé podrá ir a casa".

El Hokage dio un suspiro de alivio

Después de que pasara un rato naruto empezó a abrir los ojos el Hokage se acerco pero cuando miro a sus ojos no parecía que esos fueran los ojos de un niño no parecía que hubiere nada de la chispa que cualquier niño tendría.

Hiruzen:"¿Naruto estas bien? pregunto el Hokage preocupado

Naruto:"Si ahora me encuentro bien" contexto naruto sin cambiar su expresión.

El Hokage seguía mirando esos ojos preocupado

Hiruzen:"No te preocupes los culpables ya han sido llevados a la justicia para recibir su castigo".

Al escuchar la palabra justicia la expresión de naruto cambio e hizo una sonrisa.

Naruto:"Es bueno que los atacantes hayan sido llevados a la justicia espero que en el futuro todo el mundo sepa lo que es la verdadera justicia".

El hokage pensó que naruto estaba aliviado al saber que sus atacantes habían sido castigados

Hiruzen:"Bien naruto vístete te llevare a comer"dijo con una sonrisa que naruto le desvolvió.

Poco sabia el Hokage lo que naruto llamaba verdadera justicia

(Fin capitulo2)


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Compañeros

(Konoha)

Después de ese incidente naruto había empezado a cambiar lo primero que había hecho era pedirle al hokage unas pesas.

Hiruzen:"¿Por que quieres unas pesas? había preguntado el hokage.

Naruto:"Quiero volverme más rápido para eso necesito unas pesas para empezar a entrenar para correr más rápido de los aldeanos"

Al Hokage le ponía triste que naruto quisiera esas cosas para correr más rápido de los aldeanos pero después del otro día decidió dárselas.

Hiruzen:"Esta bien naruto te daré unas pesas con unos sello especiales que son capaces de cambiar el peso pero no exageres".

Naruto:"Está bien viejo"

Lo que el hokage no sabia era que naturo no quería las pesas para huir de los aldeanos desde el otro día le habían empezado a venir algunos métodos de entrenamiento a la cabeza él pensaba que debía ser el zorro para fortalecerle pero no había podido preguntarle pensaba que debía de ser por su sello.

(2 años después)

Naruto ahora tenia 7 años desde hace dos años había empezado a entrenarse y los resultados del entrenamiento eran muy notorios ahora ya no recibía ninguna paliza de los aldeanos ya que se había vuelto más fuerte que ellos.

Ahora estaba caminado por el centro de la aldea

Aldeano1:"Mirale va caminando por la aldea como si nada deberíamos de tirarle piedras".

Aldeano2:"No lo hagas el otro día 10 personas le rodearon y les golpeo hasta mandar a todos al hospital he escuchado que si los ninjas no hubiesen intervenido los hubiera matado"

El 1º aldeano parecía asustado

Aldeano1:"Maldición como pueden dejar que ese monstruo se haga fuerte nos matara a todos"

Naruto que pasaba por delante escucho su conversación y se acerco.

Los 2 aldeanos al ver que se acercaba tenían miedo

Naruto:"No os preocupéis no os voy a matar(por el momento pensó naruto) y no iba a matar a esas personas solo les iba a llevar ante la justicia"

Naruto empezó a sonreír amigablemente y a los aldeanos por primera vez les pareció un niño normal

Naruto:"Siento haberos interrumpido".Naruto recordaría especialmente a esas personas cuando empezara a repartir su justicia.

(cerca de la academia ninja)

Naruto paseaba tranquilamente hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención eran 3 niños rodeando a una niña

Maton1:"Mirala es una Hyūga seguro que se cree mejor quee nosotros.

La niña tenia la cabeza bajada sin decir nada

Maton2:"Por que no nos miras crees que estas tan por encima que no necesitas mirarnos a los ojos

Hinata:"Y- Yo n- no creo estar por encima de nadie".La niña contexto tartamudeando.

Maton3:"Así que puedes hablar conozco a un Hyūga en mi clase llamado neji no es más que un arrogante como todos los de su familia seguro que tu eres igual".

De repente el niño empujo a la niña y la empezó agarrarla por el pelo mientras esta se hacía una bola.

Naruto al ver esto solo hacia que creciera su idea de la justicia a el no le importaba nadie pero decidió ayudar a la niña de esos asquerosos matones.

Naruto se movió rápidamente y empezó a golpear a los 3 matones a uno le dio un puñetazo en el estomago otro una patada el la cara y finalmente apareció al lado del ultimo niño lo agarro y lo lanzo al aire.

Hinata que estaba en suelo no sabia lo que pasaba todo había sido demasiado rápido para cuando levanto la cabeza solo pudo ver a un niño de pelo negro con ojos azules mientras los matones se retorcían en el suelo de dolor.

Naruto:"Será mejor que os vayáis antes de que os rompa los huesos".

Los matones al escuchar esto les entro miedo y se levantaron como pudieron antes de salir corriendo llorando.

Hinata:"Gra- gracias"

Naruto la miro pero no contexto solo la había ayudado por que no le gustaba la otra basura.

Sin nada que decir siguió su camino

Cuando se fue Hinata seguía mirando por donde se iba hasta que llego su guardia.

El guardia miro a donde esta miraba

Guardia:"no debería de mirar ese chico Hinata-sama"

Hinata:"Po- por que no"

El guardia la miro y contexto

Guardia:"Simplemente porque no"

Así los 2 abandonaron el lugar.

(Complejo Hyūga)

Hinata estaba entrenado con su padre o más bien su padre la estaba golpeando mandándola al suelo de un golpe.

Hiashi:"Como es que ni siquiera puedes bloquear un ataque tan simple" este miraba con disgusto a su hija.

Hinata:"L- lo si- siento" decía Hinata con dificultad

Hiachi:"Vamos a dejarlo por hoy" así abandono la sala

Hinata decidió dejar el lugar también para ir a su cuarto pero en el camino se encontró con neji

Neji:"Buenos días Hinata-sama ha tenido un entrenamiento productivo"decía neji con burla mientras miraba por encima a Hinata.

Hinata:"Ne- Neji-niisan creo que he mejorado un poco"dijo Hinata insegura.

Neji la miro con ojos de odio y arrogancia.

Neji:"Es bueno escuchar eso la próxima cabeza del clan debería de ser fuerte" Decía neji con un tono obviamente sarcástico

Finalmente siguió su camino y se fue

Hinata abandono el lugar y llego a su habitación donde se puso a llorar. Después de un ratón recordó las palabras sobre ser fuerte de su primo y esto le llevo al recuerdo del niño de pelo negro del otro día.

Hinata:"Ese chico debe ser otro genio me pregunto quien será más fuerte si neji o el"

(Academia ninja)

Era el primer día de la academia los alumnos empezaron a entrar en la clase en una parte de la clase se encontraba Hinata sentada mirando a sus compañeros había unos cuantos civiles que no era tan raro en una aldea ninja pero lo que si era extraño es que hubiera tantos herederos del clan.

La clase conversaba y reía hasta que llego un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules.

Niño1:"mira no es ese el chico al que nuestros padres siempre dicen que nos alejemos".

Niño2:"tienes razón mi madre siempre dice que es un monstruo"

niño3"un monstruo ba yo voy a ser un ninja le pondré rápido en su lugar"

Desde que llego al aula Hinata había estado mirando al chico y vio como los otros 3 niños se le acercaban.

Niño3:"Eres tu al que llaman monstruo" dijo el niño intentando intimidar.

Naruto lo miro y sonrió

Naruto:"Si tienes razón soy ese monstruo"

Los niños se sorprendieron porque no esperaban que el lo admitiera abiertamente

niño3:"Bien pues entonces acabare contigo para ser un héroe" El niño lanzo un puñetazo a la cara con confianza

Al ver el punetazo naruto no esquivo lo recibió.

El 3ºniño sonrió por el golpe.

Naruto en cambio estaba hay como si nada

Naruto:"Estate contento porque ese sera el único golpe que me des" antes de que el otro niño contestara naruto le dio un puñetazo en el estomago que le saco sangre por la boca.

Mientras el niño se sujetaba el estomago naruto le golpeo en la nuca con ambas manos juntas para finalmente darle una patada mientras estaba en el suelo mandándole al otro lado de la clase.

La clase estaba boca abierta no se esperaban que naruto fuera tan cruel seguramente el niño tenia varios huesos rotos sin contar las heridas internas.

Los niños que acompañaban al 3ºniño estaban tan asustados que se podía ver como se le escapaba un poco de pis.

Naruto miro a toda la clase y dijo

Naruto:"Hay alguien más que quiera golpear al monstruo"

Nadie dijo nada se podía oír caer un alfiler.

Finalmente se sentó en su asiento sin que nadie se le acercara.

Naruto:"Por cierto si alguien le ayuda será el siguiente".

Hinata que estaba mirando la escena también tenia miedo sabia que el chico era fuerte pero no tanto.

Después de un rato llego un profesor cuando miro al chico en el suelo y se sorprendió al saber quien había sido el culpable le había puesto un castigo mucho más severo de lo normal pero a naruto no le importaba.

Así termino el 1ºdia de clase

(Afueras de la academia)

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que empezaron las clases Hinata estaba saliendo de clase en estos últimos meses nada había cambiado para ella su padre la seguía llamandola inútil sin importar lo que hiciera.

Mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos vio como naruto se dirigía al bosque su curiosidad por el chico solo había aumentado en los últimos meses viendo lo fuerte que era.

Al final decidió seguirle después de un ratón el chico se paro en un pequeño claro con algunos troncos.

Hinata pudo ver como hacia una serie de puñetazos y patadas más unas flexiones y abdominales seguidas por unas en un árbol colgando.

Después de 2 horas Hinata no se podía crear que el niño no se detuviera claro que los ninjas adultos podrían hacerlo pero tenían cuerpo más desarrollados.

Hinata tampoco sabia que naruto llevaba unas pesas especiales dadas por el hokage en cada extremidad.

Naruto:"Puedes salir sé que estas hay desde el principio"

A Hinata le dio un vuelco el corazón y salio de los arbusto

Hinata:"Per- perdón solo tenia curiosidad"decía Hinata tímida

Naruto:"¿Que es lo que querías saber?".

Hinata se quedo callada pensando una respuesta hasta que dijo.

Hinata:"Solo quería saber como eras tan fuerte"

Naruto la miro de arriba abajo viendo si mentí notar que no dijo.

Naruto:"Solo entreno para volverme más fuerte nada especial"

Hinata:"Y- yo también entreno to- todos los días con mi padre pe- pero dice que soy una inútil y que no valgo para nada.

Naruto la miro no sabia lo que quería que le dijera así que dijo su opinión general de las personas.

Naruto:"A los humanos les gusta menospreciar a los demás para sentirse superiores tu padre es igual".

Hinata no se esperaba esa respuesta su padre era duro pero ella pensaba que la quería.

Hinata:"Pe- pero él es mi padre y m- me quiere no puede ser"

Naruto:"No importa que sea tu padre es la naturaleza humana"

Hinata no sabia que decir ¿era verdad lo que decía este chico?

Hinata: "¿Entonces tu eres igual?" pregunto al niño

Naruto sé hecho a reír

Naruto:"Ja ja ja yo no no lo soy no lo has escuchado soy un monstruo no tengo nada que ver con los humanos.

Hinata estaba asustada no pensaba que el niño fuera de verdad un monstruo al final se le ocurrió una pregunta.

Hinata:"¿Si no quieres ser fuerte para menospreciar a los demás porque?

Naruto:"No me juntes con esos simples humanos lo que yo busco esta muy por encima yo busco traer la verdadera justicia a este mundo".

Hinata estaba muy sorprendida por esto esto era un acto muy noble en su opinión. Ella sonrió.

Hinata:"Entonces vas a ser un héroe que salve a las personas"Hinata pregunto inocentemente.

Naruto de nuevo se rio pero esta vez era una sonrisa siniestra decidió decir celo aunque Hinata se lo contara a alguien nadie sé lo tomaría enserio.

Naruto:"ja ja ja si voy a ser un heroe pero lo que voy a salvar es este mundo de su mayor amenaza los humanos es por eso que los exterminare a todos para traer la verdadera justicia a este mundo.

Hinata sé petrifico y un gran miedo la empezó a entrar en el cuerpo.

Al mirarla así naruto dijo

Naruto:"No te preocupes no voy a matarte ahora no me vendría bien si investigan y se enteran"

Hinata todavía tenia miedo pero se relajo un poco.

Hinata:"Co- como puedes pensar así"no podía entender como un niño podía querer eso.

Naruto:"He visto a los humanos y leído libros de historia y he llegado a la conclusión de que no tienen salvación ahora vete"

Hinata se fue corriendo

(Un año después)

Hinata acababa de salir de su entrenamiento donde había sido otra vez golpeada en el pasillo se encontró con varios miembros de su clan incluido neji que la miraban hacia abajo con burla.

En su habitación ella recordaba su encuentro de hace un año con el niño (A los humanos les gusta menospreciar a los demás para sentirse superiores tu padre es igual) ella no quería creerle pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba más pensaba que tenia razón también había leído libros de historia y había visto que no había más que guerras todo el tiempo ella decidió que quería hablar nuevamente con el niño.

(En el bosque)

Naruto estaba haciendo muchos ejercicios físicos como había visto que tenia un control pésimo del chakra también le dedicaba muchas horas por algún motivo se sentía muy incomodo manejando chakra lo bueno es que una vez que lo controlase podría hacer muchas más técnicas que los demás ninjas además de que con entrenamiento podía aumentar sus reservas ya grandes.

Mientras entrenaba se dio cuenta de una presencia y sabia quien era pero no sabia lo que quería.

Hinata salio de los arbustos.

Hinata:"Es- espero no molestar"

Naruto la miro y pregunto

Naruto:"¿Que es lo que quieres?"

Hinata:"Solo quiero hablar de lo de hace un año"

Naruto no se acordaba bien pero después de un rato de pensar se acordó.

Naruto:" ¿el que los humanos o la justicia?"

Hinata:"Los 2 he estado mirando como se comportan las persona a mí alrededor además de leer libros y he visto que tienes razón los humanos son los que hacen las cosas malas en este mundo pero no se si tu solución es la correcta".

Naruto estaba un poco sorprendido no pensó que alguien más le diera la razón decidió contestarle seriamente.

Naruto:"Si as leído los libros ya deberías saber que no hay solución la aldea de konoha fue una de esas soluciones de los humanos pero solo genero más guerras a gran escala".

Hinata:"E- eso solo quie- quiere decir que se equivocaron debe haber una manera"Contexto Hinata cada vez más nerviosa por que desde que conoció al niño había visto el mundo de otra manera.

Naruto:"No la hay los humanos no quieren cambiar solo ponen excusas para decir que la justicia esta de su lado".

Hinata:"Pe. pero tú decías que querías también ser un héroe si los matas a todos como vas a serlo".

Naruto:"Ser un héroe no quiere decir que tenga que salvar a los humanos yo quiero salvar este hermoso planeta"

Hinata no sabia que decir por cada pregunta que le hacía a naruto le daba una respuesta que parecía lógica todo su mundo se empezaba a derrumbar

Hinata:"E- eso quiere de- decir que hasta las personas buenas tendrán que mo- morir aunque no hayan hecho nada malo"

Naruto:"Incluso si no lo hacen ellos lo harán sus hijos al final no hay diferencia solo otra guerra en la que los humanos no solo se destruyen sino que a todo lo que los rodean"

Hinata estaba cada vez más frustrada ella era todavía una niña así que era fácilmente influenciable además en su casa no paraban de tratarla mal.

Recordaba como el niño la había salvado hace un 1 años para ella el era su héroe que hablaba de hacer el bien al final tomo una decisión inhuma.

Hinata:"Deja que te ayude yo también quiero traer justicia a este mundo".

Naruto estaba sorprendido no pensó que llegaría a esa conclusión la miro a los ojos y no pudo ver mentira.

Narrto:"¿Porque te quería dices que eres débil no? además si eres una humana al final tú también tendrás que morir.

Ha Hinata no le gustaba la idea de morir pero después de la conversación se decidió.

Hinata:"Es verdad que soy débil pero si entreno contigo me haré fuerte además si es por un motivo tan noble como la justicia estoy dispuesta a morir".

Naruto una vez más la miro y vio su decisión después de pensarlo decidió aceptar seria bueno al menos tener un compañero antes de terminal con el mundo.

Extendió su mano

Naruto:"Esta bien acepto pero si veo que no sirves o que me vas a traicionar te matare sin pensarlo".

Hinata también extendió su mano

Naruto:"De ahora en adelante somos compañeros"

Fin capitulo3

Nota del autor: Sé que algunos quieren ver ya como empieza naruto el plan cero humanos pero quería que se viera el motivo que lleva a naruto a hacerlo y no solo porque si.

En este capitulo me centro mucho en el motivo de Hinata para seguir a naruto sé que es extraño que los niños hablen de estas cosas pero en el mundo de naruto se ha visto más de una vez que los niños maduran antes por sus circunstancias además en la serie original Hinata solo habrá con naruto una vez de niños y esta locamente enamorada así que no es tan extraño que aquí este más influenciada.

Gracias por leer espero los comentarios


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: El idiota

(Bosque de Konoha)

En un lugar del bosque de konoha podemos ver 2 siluetas mientras intercambian golpes a alta velocidad.

Al mirar de cerca podemos ver que son Naruto y Hinata.

Habían pasado 4 años desde que se habían hecho compañeros y ahora tenían 12 años.

Naruto le había enseñado algunas de las cosas que sabia para entrenar a Hinata y ahora era mucho más fuerte.

En su entrenamiento lo primero que hizo Naruto fue golpear a Hinata mucho más fuerte de lo que lo asía su padre en ese tiempo Hinata estuvo a punto de renunciar.

(flashback)

Hinata estaba en el suelo sangrando y con moretones y respiraba con dificultad hasta que dijo.

Hinata:"Po- por que me pegas tanto" dijo hinata con dificultad tenia algunos huesos rotos.

Naruto:"Si vas a estar a mi lado debes aprender lo que es el dolor en un combate si no eres capaz ni de eso no me sirves para nada".

A continuación naruto le dio una patada que la mando volando

Naruto:"Vamos levantate y se valiente solo así lograras ser fuerte"

Hinata trato de levantarse con dificultad quería salir corriendo del miedo que tenia pero cuando miro a naruto vio que el era diferente de su padre.

A diferencia de su padre que la miraba con una mirada decepcionante no había nada de eso en los ojos de naruto y finalmente se levanto.

Naruto:"Bien continuemos el talento no importa esos llamados genios no valen para nada solo necesitas esforzarte".

Después esas palizas se repitieron mucho pero Hinata estaba decidida en su casa le preguntaban quien le asía eso pero ella no contestaba y lo oculto bien.

Después de eso se unió a naruto en su entrenamiento con pesas que parecía una tortura.

(Fin flashback)

Naruto y Hinata se estaban moviendo a alta velocidad hasta que podemos ver como naruto le da un golpe a Hinata en la cara Hinata no se quejo en su lugar contexto con una barrida de piernas a naruto este puso las manos en suelo y golpeo con ambas piernas a Hinata mandándola a volar.

Mientras Hinata estaba en el aire naruto se levanto rápidamente salto y le dio otra patada a Hinata mandándola al suelo.

Naruto aterrizo en el suelo.

Naruto:"Bien es suficiente ya llevamos 3 horas haciendo esto has mejorado mucho"

Hinata que estaba en suelo se levanto no parecía herida la resistencia de su cuerpo había mejorado mucho.

Hinata:"Mmm dices que he mejorado pero sigo sin poder ganarte nunca" decía pero no parecía enfadada.

Naruto:"Eso es normal yo soy el que te enseña a ti además llevo más tiempo entrenando con este método que tu"

Hinata sasqueo la lengua

Hinata:"tst bueno tienes razón puedo matar chunín fácilmente así que no seré tan débil"

En estos años aunque naruto no había empezado su plan cero humanos había matado a unas cuantas personas y en algunas ocasiones había llevado a Hinata para que se acostumbrara.

Había que decir que la había obligado a matar hasta algunos niños.

Hinata dudo mucho en hacerlo pero finalmente se decidió por hacerlo para estar con naruto si no lo hubiera hecho naruto la hubiera matado para eliminar los testigos uno de esos niños era de su clase.

En la aldea hubo varias investigaciones pero no se encontraron nada de ellos.

Naruto miro la luna y dijo.

Naruto:"Vámonos mañana son los estúpidos exámenes de genin aunque no me importa ser un ninja me ayudara para tener experiencia en combate.

Hinata asintió y abandonaron el lugar.

(Academia ninja Konoha)

Hoy era el día de los exámenes genin toda la clase estaba ansiosa porque querían dejar de una vez la academia para ir a misiones.

Desde la puerta aparecieron 2 personas un chico y una chica vestidos de negro el chico tenia el pelo negro puntiagudo, y ojos azules vestía un dogi negro con un remolino rojo en la espalda y sandalias ninja blancas.

(nota autor: el traje de black con el remolino uzumaki)

La chica tenia el pelo largo de color negro azulado tenia unos ojos de un extraño color blanco asiendo que pareciera ciega llevaba una especie de kimono negro de mangas anchas el la parte superior con una falda pequeña que tenia debajo unos pantalones spandex seguido con unas medias largas también negras con zapatillas ninjas.

(nota autor: he puesto el pelo largo por que en la 1º temporada Hinata me parecía súper fea con ese corte de pelo que tenia el kimono lo dejo a la imaginación de cada uno)

Al entrar estos 2 se hizo la atmósfera más pesada caminaron hasta sentarse en una esquina después de un rato la clase continuo con lo que hacían.

En otro lugar de la clase se encontraba un chico de pelo negro con 2 puntas asía delante con un símbolo de abanico en la espalda mirando la pareja con una mirada fulminante pero la pareja no le hizo ni caso desde que empezó en la academia a este chico le habían llamado genio pero sin importar lo que hiciera no les podía ganar a la pareja en un combate si solo fuera el chico lo podría aceptar pero la chica era débil hasta que un día repente cambio y ya nadie la podía ganar aparte de su acompañante después de un rato se puso a mirar por la ventana para no prestar atención a las fangirl que siempre querían sentarse con él.

Pasaron unos minutos y llego Iruka.

Iruka:"Bien hoy haremos el examen genin ir pasando según os nombren".

Los alumnos hicieron el examen hasta que llego el turno de naruto.

Iruka:"Bien naruto haz los tres jutsus básicos de la academia para pasar"

Naruto hizo primero una transformación de un extraño hombre alto de pelo negro puntiagudo que tenia puntas muy largas.

A naruto se le había ocurrido una vez esta transformación y le había gustado pero no sabia porque aunque ahora podía hablar con el kyubi este no le había contado nada del dios por miedo a que cambiara de opinión sus planes.

Después hizo una sustitución con un tronco y para terminal hizo varias copias de si mismo.

(Nota del autor: en todos los fanfic naruto no es capas de usar la técnica de clonacion de la academia por culpa de su control de chakra aquí el lo controla bien además aquí la mayoría de las técnicas de naruto serán parecidas a las de black)

Iruka:"Bien naruto haz eso la prueba perfectamente pasas"

naruto cogió el protector de frente ninja y se fue.

Hinata estaba esperándole en la clase pero no vio que llevase el protector naruto y dijo

Hinata:"¿Donde está el protector no me digas que has suspendido?"dijo de broma.

Naruto:"Esa inútil cosa la he guardado de todas formas no vale para nada"

Finalmente todos pasaron la prueba y apareció Iruka en el aula

Iruka:"Bien alumnos todos lo habéis hecho bien lo siento por los que halláis suspendido será la próxima vez".

Había algunos alumnos que no estaban contentos Iruka continuo

Iruka:"Bien a hora nombrare al mejor alumno y kunoichi del año"

Los alumnos prestaron atención

Iruka:"El mejor alumno es Sasuke Uchiha y la mejor kunoichi Sakura Haruno"

Al escuchar esto Sasuke parecía complacido y miro a la pareja de naruto y hinata con una mirada arrogante pero estos no le hicieron ni caso lo que le molesto.

Ino:"¿Porque la frentona es la kunoichi del año Hinata es más fuerte?"

A Ino no le caía bien Hinata pero le caía peor Sakura así que protesto no dijo nada de porque Sasuke era el mejor alumno.

Iruka:"Es verdad que Hinata ha sacado buenas notas y es fuerte pero ha faltado a muchas clases es por eso"

La verdad es que Naruto y Hinata no habían ido muchos días a clase porque pensaban que era inútil habían estado entrenado.

Ino parecía frustrada pero se callo

Sakura le mando una mirada de superioridad.

Iruka:"Bien alumnos podéis iros el próximo día nombraremos a los equipos".

(Fuera de la academia)

Hinata se había ido y estaba naruto solo sentado mirando el hermoso cielo hasta que llego Mizuki para molestarle.

Mizuki:"Hola naruto me imagino que estarás enfadado tu deberías de haber sido el alumno del año".

Naruto lo miro durante un rato poniendo a Mizuki nervioso hasta que dijo

Naruto:"No me importa esa tontería"

Mizuki:"No digas eso sabes hay una prueba especial para aumentar los puntos si lo haces en poco tiempo podrás ascender a chunin"

A naruto no le importaba nada de los rangos ninjas al final cuando completase su plan todo eso no valdría para nada pero a un así dijo.

Naruto:"¿Que tipo de prueba?

Mizuki parecía contento y contexto

Mizuki:"Debes entrar a la oficina del Hokage robar un rollo sin que se den cuenta y llegar al lugar del encuentro".

Cuando escucho eso naruto solo pudo pensar (es este tipo un idiota) habría que ser tonto para creérselo.

Naruto:"No estoy interesado ahora vete y deja de molestarme"

Mizuki parecía enfadado pero como vio que no le prestaba atención se fue sin decir nada.

Cuando Mizuki se fue Naruto decidió seguirle la verdad no le importaba si este robaba el rollo fuera cual fuese pero Mizuki era uno de los humanos que menos le gustaba a Naruto porque no había parado de intentar enseñarle mal y molestarle todo lo que podía aunque fuera a escondidas así que decidió que si robaba el rollo podía poner la escucha de autodefensa para matarle si alguien le veía.

(Afueras de Konoha)

Mizuki estaba corriendo mientras llevaba el rollo prohibido en la espalda hasta que llego a una pequeña cabaña para descansar.

Lo que este no sabia es que Naruto lo había estado siguiendo todo el tiempo al ver que Mizuki paraba y no había nadie alrededor decidió aparecer.

Naruto:"Hoy ase una buena noche no te parece"

Al escuchar esa voz Mizuki se alarmo y miro a ver quien era hasta ver que era Naruto.

Mizuki:"¿Naruto que es lo que haces aquí?

Naruto:"Solo estoy mirando la hermosa luna"

Mizuki no sabia que pensar de su respuesta pero después de un rato se calmo y puso cara seria.

Mizuki:"No deberías estar aquí es peligroso estar a estas horas por aquí en la calle vuelve"

Pensaba atacarle cuando se diera la vuelta

Naruto no le hizo caso a eso y dijo

Naruto:"No sabia que la prueba era también para profesores es que acaso Mizuki-sensei quiere convertirse en un jounin"dijo naruto sonriendo.

Al escuchar esto Mizuki se dio cuenta de porque estaba Naruto aquí como su primer plan no había funcionado decidió ir con otra estrategia sabia que Naruto era bastante fuerte en la academia ningún alumno le podía ganar en un combate así que algunos profesores le habían desafiado y Naruto los había golpeado miserablemente es por eso que quería distraerle.

Mizuki:"¿Naruto nunca te has preguntado porque la gente te odia tanto?"

Al escuchar lo que Mizuki dijo a naruto le hizo gracia oír su tontería pero le siguió el juego.

Naruto:"¿Que quieres decir? dijo naruto con falsa preocupación"

Al ver la cara de naruto Mizuki se complació y siguió.

Mizuki:"Hace 12 años el kyubi ataco la aldea pero no murió como piensas en realidad el 4ºhokage le sello en un niño pero algo salio mal y el niño en realidad se convirtió en el kyubi sabes porque te digo esto es porque tu eres la reencarnación del zorro".

Naruto siguió con el acto y puso una cara de incredulidad

Naruto:"Eso que dices no puede ser"

Mizuki:"Es la verdad porque crees que la gente te odiá tanto"

Naruto dio un paso atrás y bajo la cabeza.

Al ver esto Mizuki se aprovecho y le lanzo un Fuma shuriken.

Mizuki:"Muere ahora maldito kyubi"

Mizuki parecía seguro de la victoria pero de repente naruto hizo algo que no se esperaba cogió el Fuma shuriquen con las manos desnudas.

Mizuki:"No imposible como puedes cogerlo con las manos desnudas"decía con incredulidad

Naruto:"Puede que para otros no sea posible pero para alguien con tanto chakra como yo soy capas de condensar el chakra para crear una barrera alrededor de mi cuerpo si al menos hubiera tenido un elemento hubiese tenido que usar más chakra pero para alguien tan patético como tu el mínimo es más que suficiente".

Mizuki no sé lo podía creer

Mizuki:"Tu maldito monstruo pensaba que estabas distraído"

Naruto sé hecho a reír

Naruto"Ja ja ja si tienes razón soy un monstruo y no quiero que me juntes con los de tu patética especie asqueroso humano".

Antes de que Mizuki pudiera decir otra cosa Naruto le lanzo el Fuma shuriken

Mizuki tubo que esquivar frenéticamente pero antes de que pudiera relajarse naruto apareció y le dio una patada en la cara y sin dejar que cayera al suelo naruto se movio rápidamente para estar ala par de él en el aire y darle una patada de hacha.

Mizuki callo creando un cráter en el suelo

Natuto descendió y se paro en el suelo con las manos detrás de la espalda.

Naruto:"Parece que los profesores de la academia son más débiles que un chunin normal pero bueno no importa incluso si fueses un chunin a plena potencia el resultado seria el mismo"

Mizuki todavía estaba en el cráter intentando levantarse tenia algunos huesos rotos finalmente se paro en una rodilla y dijo

Mizuki:"Tu maldito monstruo ¿como eres tan fuerte?"

Mizuki sabia que Naruto era fuerte pero esto era demasiado

Naruto sonrió

Naruto:"Tal vez es que tu eres demasiado débil y solo tienes el titulo de chunin de nombre pero bueno no importa ya me he divertido suficiente contigo humano así que te matare antes de que llegue alguien más"

Naruto empezó a canalizar chakra en su mano y esta empezó a tomar forma de lo que parecía una cuchilla.

Mizuki al ver esto le entro el pánico y empezó a correr con las fuerzas que le quedaban pero antes de ir muy lejos Naruto le apuñalo por la espalda.

Mizuki:"Ahh ahhh mal- maldito"empezó a gritar y escupir sangre por la boca.

Naruto le dijo al oído

Naruto:"No te preocupes idiota humano pronto todos los humanos de este mundo te seguirán a donde tu vas"

Sin más que decir Naruto le corto la cabeza a Mizuki.

Naruto hizo desaparecer su espada

Naruto:"¿Que clase de idiota le dice a otro su plan secreto?"

Naruto noto que se acercaba una presencia miro al rollo prohibido pero decidió no cogerlo tal vez tenia trampas para ser encontrado

Sin nada más que hacer abandono la escena

Cuando este se fue apareció Iruka al mirar su entorno se encontró un cuerpo al examinarlo pudo ver que al lado se encontraba la cabeza de Mizuki y el rollo prohibido.

Iruka:"¿Quien habrá eso esto? si fuera un ninja de konoha se debería haber llevado el rollo al Hokage"

Iruka estaba confundido pero lo más importante era poner el rollo a salvo.

Hecho una ultima mirada y se fue a entregar el rollo al Hokage

(Un día después)

Los ninjas habían intentado encontrar a la persona que había matado a Mizuki pero no habían encontrado nada finalmente el Hokage les dijo que siguieran investigando.

En un banco a las afueras de la academia estaban Hinata y Naruto hablando

Hinata:"Así que eso paso y no me dijiste nada"

Naruto:"No eras necesaria incluso si hubiera otro 100 como ese inútil podría llevarlos a todos"

Hinata:"Mmm puede ser pero quería haberlo visto de todas formas ¿que clase de ninja idiota confiesa abiertamente que va a hacer un robo?".

Naruto:"Un idiota sin cerebro vamos hoy nos dicen los equipos".

Naruto y Hinata fueron a entrar a clase

Fin capitulo 4.

Nota del autor: En la serie original podemos decir que naruto es bastante tonto pero también mizuki por confesar que quería el rollo es por eso que se me ocurrió este capitulo aunque en un principio no le iba a dar ningún protagonismo a mizuki


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Equipos

(Academia ninja konoha)

Hinata y Naruto entraron al aula y se sentaron en uno de los asiento de la esquina a pasar el rato hasta que Iruka llegara

En una parte del aula estaba Sasuke mirando disimuladamente cuando el otro día le habían dicho que era el estudiante del año se había puesto muy feliz en su opinión como un Uchiha era normal que fuera el primero pero después de escuchar porque Hinata no era kunoichi del año se frustro porque sabia que hasta hora nunca le había ganado a Naruto en un combate pero claro no quería decir que pensara que Naruto era mejor en partidos de taijutsu no podías usar armas y jutsus así que él seguía pensando que era mejor.

De repente a la clase llegaron una Ino y Sakura jadeando y al ver que había asientos libres al lado de Sasuke se empezaron a pelear para ver quien se sentaba al lado hasta que se unieron las demás chicas.

Hinata:"Callaros de una vez estáis perturbando mi paz" les mando una mirada asesina.

Las de más chicas se callaron no era la primera vez que Hinata había golpeado a quien les molestaba pero claro siempre había tontos.

Sakura:"Callate tu esto no es asunto tuyo mejor sigue hablando de cosas macabras con tu novio".

Hinata sonrió y dijo

Hinata:"Eso intento pero no puedo por el volumen de tu voz y si no te callas te podría pasar un accidente".

Sakura:"¿Que accidente?"

Hinata :"Podrías estar hablando alto y sin darte cuenta morderte la lengua para nunca más poder hablar"

Sakura trago saliva y se movió rápido para sentarse al lado de Sasuke.

Ino que estaba al lado tampoco dijo nada y se sentó

En ese momento llego Iruka y empezó a dar una conferencia hasta que llego el momento de decir los equipos.

Iruka "bien clase voy a decir los equipos"

Se puso a decir equipos hasta que llego el turno del equipo7

Iruka:"Equipo7 Sakura Haruno Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha"

Sakura empezó a gritar felizmente y miro a Ino triunfalmente

Naruto:"Porque estoy en ese equipo no parece nada balanceado"dijo porque no le gustaba para nada ese equipo.

Iruka:"Yo no decido los equipos Naruto pero te aseguro que todos tienen un motivo".

La verdad era que Iruka sabia el motivo normalmente se hubiera puesto al ultimo muerto con el mejor alumno para balancear el equipo pero este año aparte de los herederos del clan todos los demás alumnos eran demasiado malos estaba asegurado que los demás suspenderían y al final no quedo más remedio que poner a Naruto que era fuerte en ese equipo.

kyubi:"Si estas en ese equipo puedes acabar con ese asqueroso Uchiha"

Naruto:(ya lo haré cuando llegue el momento) le dijo al kyubi en sus pensamientos.

Iruka:"Bueno vamos a continuar Equipo 8 Hinata Hyūga Shino Abureme y Inuzuka Kiba"

A Hinata ya no le importaba si no estaba con Naruto podría valer cualquiera.

Iruka:"Equipo 10 Ino Yamanaka Choji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara"

Ino se empezó a quejar

Iruka:"Vuestros respectivos Jounin-sensei irán llegando así que esperar"

Al final todos los Jounin empezaron a llegar menos el del equipo 7 que se quedaron solos en el aula.

Naruto:"Como no párese que vaya a llegar pronto me voy a echar una siesta despertarme cuando llegue" se empezó a dormir en la silla.

Sakura:"Como puedes decir esas idioteces seguro que llega en cualquier momento" grito ingenuamente

Sasuke solo se quedo hay con su actitud emo.

Después de 3 horas el Jounin todavía no había aparecido

Sakura:"Ahh maldito quien se ha creído que es" gritos frustrada

En otro asiento Sasuke también se había empezado a molestar.

Naruto empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente hasta despertase

Sakura:"Ya era hora de que despertaras han pasado 3 horas idiota"

Naruto solo sonrió y dijo

Naruto:"He dormido muy bien gracias por decirme la hora" dijo sin importarle los gritos de la tonta humana

Sakura quería decir algo pero se abrió la puerta

En la puerta entro un hombre con una mascara y pelo en punta plateado.

Kakashi:"Mi primera impresión es que sois aburridos seguirme a la azotea".

(Azotea de la academia)

Kakashi:"Muy bien equipo que tal si os presentáis a vosotros mismos"

Sakura:" ¿Que quiere decir Sensei?

Kakashi:"Vuestros gustos disgustos, aficiones y sueños para el futuro esas cosas"

Sakura:"puedes poner un ejemplo para que veamos como se hace"

Kakashi:"Esta bien me llamo Kakashi Hatake mis gusto no tengo, lo que no me gusta tampoco, mis aficiones no quiero contároslo y mis sueños para el futuro nunca lo había pensado".

Sakura:"Solo nos ha dicho su nombre"

Kakashi:"Muy bien empieza tu la pelirosa"

Sakura: "Me llamo Sakura Haruna y lo que me gusta es... "Miro a sasuke"mi afición es "volvió a mirar a Sasuke" mi sueño para el futuro es..." volvió a mirar a Sasuke

Kakashi:" Y que es lo que no te gusta"

Sakura:"Naruto, Hinata y Ino-cerdo"grito fuerte

Kakashi solo podía pensar(Genial una fangirl)

Naruto:"Espero solucionar ese problema pronto"dijo mientras miraba atentamente a Sakura.

A kakashi no le gustaba esa miraba así que decidió cortar el tema.

Kakashi: "Bien ya que has hablado sigues tu el de la izquierda".

Naruto: "Me llamo naruto uzumaki y lo que me gusta es mirar el paisaje y el ramen, lo que no me gusta es los humanos que no paran de hacer guerras, mi afición es entrenar y mi sueño para el futuro es llegar a traer la verdadera justicia a este mundo".

Kakashi no estaba seguro de que pensar solo se le ocurrió (¿Es un justiciero?)

Kakashi:" Bien ahora tu el callado de la derecha".

Sasuke:" Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y no tengo ningún gusto o disgustos y tampoco aficiones y lo que tengo no es un sueño porque se cumplirá voy a restaurar mi clan y matar a cierta persona".

Kakashi pensó(Genial y este es un vengador)

Kakashi:" Bueno a hora que nos hemos presentado os presentare una prueba para que os convirtáis en genin"

Sakura:"Espera nosotros ya somos genin hemos terminado la academia"

Kakashi:"Esa prueba era para eliminar a los casos sin esperanza aquí yo decido si pasáis"

Sakura:" estoces que prueba es"

Kakashi:"Haremos una prueba de supervivencia"

Sakura se alivio

Sakura:" Ya hicimos de esas pruebas de supervivencia en la academia"

Kakashi empezó a reír

Kakashi:"Ja ja ja"

Sakura:" De que te ríes"

Kakashi:"si te lo digo no te va a gustar"

Sakura:"Habla"

Kakashi:" De los 27 graduados solo pasaran el 33% los demás serán devuelto a la academia"

Sakura estaba asombrada y Sasuke un poco tenso en cuanto a naruto le daba igual solo se metía a ninja para poder luchar libremente si no lo conseguía tendría un poco más de paciencia.

Kakashi:"Bueno nos vemos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento 7 a las 6 de la mañana a y por cierto no desayunéis o lo vomitareis"

Con todo dicho se fue en un parpadeo

Como naruto vio que no tenia nada que hacer hay también se fue

(Campo de entrenamiento 7)

Había pasado media hora desde la hora de la reunión y los 3 miembros de equipo estaban hay esperando.

Sakura:"Ahh ahh es que hoy también va a llegar tarde" grito

Naruto se empezó a aburrir así que empezó a hacer unas flexiones

Sakura:"Naruto tonto te vas a cansar no has escuchado lo que dijo ayer el sensei sobre vomitar"

Nartuto contexto mientras seguía haciendo flexiones

Naruto:"A diferencia de ti yo si entreno seriamente así que estoy acostumbrado a moverme y no soy tan tonto como para no desayunar"

Sakura se acerco levantando un puño

Al ver esto naruto paro sus flexiones para moverse rápidamente coger la mano de sakura y retorcerla detrás de su espalda mientras la tiraba al suelo

Naruto:"Si te vuelves a atrever a levantarme la mano te la romperé no me importa si me regresan a la academia has entendido"

Sakura solo pudo asentir con miedo

Sasuke:"Naruto dejala no es para tanto"

Naruto la soltó y volvió a sus flexiones después de eso nadie dijo nada hasta que llego kakashi.

Sakura:"Llegas tarde"

Kakashi:" Si es que me encontré con una anciana por el camino y tuve que ayudarla y después..."Empezó a decir mentiras

Sakura:"Mentiroso" grito

Kakashi:"Si bueno vamos a empezar como veréis tengo unos cascabeles el objetivo de la prueba es que me los quitéis antes del medio día.

Sakura:"Espera hay solo 2 cascabeles"

Kakashi: El que no me quite el cascabel será atado a un tocón mientras los demás comen y volverá a la academia por cierto os recomiendo atacarme con fuerza mortal bueno vamos a empezar".

Los 3 se prepararon

Kakashi:"Bien listos ya"

Sasuke y Sakura se movieron pero Naruto se quedo en su lugar.

Kakashi:"No te han enseñado lo básico en la academia" dijo a Naruto.

Naruto"Si pero si sabes que te voy a atacar no sirve además conoces el lugar no hay lugar donde esconderse"

Kakashi se le quedo mirando lo que decía era verdad pero aun así debería esconderse para la prueba.

Kakashi:"Entonces que vas a hacer"

Naruto;"Solo me voy a quedar a tu lado mientras miro"

Kakashi no sabia que responder nadie había tenido esa idea antes así que decidió que se movería para dejar al niño atrás.

Kakashi se movió rápidamente hasta que llego a un claro con un rio

Kakashi pensó(Bueno ya le he dejado atrás)

Naruto:"Como se esperaba de Jounin eres mucho más rápido que un chunin pero no se si esta es tu máxima velocidad"

Kakashi se sorprendió porque naruto estaba justo detrás de él y no se había dado cuenta (no debería de haber podido seguirme a esa velocidad además se puso detrás de mí sin que me diera cuenta)

Kakashi:"Estoy sorprendido no pensé que pudieras seguirme a esa velocidad"

Naruto:"Si es solo a esa velocidad es muy fácil"

Kakachi no sabia si decía la verdad el no había ido a plena potencia pero tampoco lento.

Sasuke y Sakura miraban la escena mientras estaban escondidos

Kakashi:"¿Entonces no vas a hacer nada?"

Naruto:"Solo mirar"

Kakashi suspiro

Kakashi:"Esta bien nueva regla no te puedes quedar sin hacer nada"

Naruto:"Bueno entonces supongo que tendré que empezar"

Antes de que Kakashi estuviera preparado naruto se movió y mando una patada que apenas logro bloquear después de eso naruto le dio un barrido de piernas a kakashi pero este estuvo atento y logro saltar naruto salto y golpeo a kakashi o eso parecía por que este se había sustituido con un tronco

Kakashi que estaba escondido se sorprendió por los ataques(esa no es la velocidad de un genin bueno es más es la de jounin)

Naruto:(Bueno es más rápido que un chunin pero yo puedo ir mucho más rápido y no me he quitado las pesas voy a ver donde esta)

Naruto se concentro para poder sentir el chakra de Kakashi cuando lo localizo volvió a atacar.

Kakashi vio que naruto se acercaba a él (¿Que como puede saber que estoy aquí es que es un sensor?)

Naruto se acerco al árbol pero esta vez no ataco con golpes extendió su mano y saco su espada de chakra.

Kakashi al ver esto se sorprendió y decidió moverse por instinto y hizo bien porque el árbol en el que estaba escondido fue cortado.

Al ver el árbol cortado a Kakashi se le callo sudor

Kakashi:(Esa cosa se parece al bisturí de chakra pero es más grande y mortal si me toca estaré perdido)

Kakashi:"¿Es que quieres matarme?"

Naruto:"Tú dijiste que podíamos usar fuerza mortal además mientras consiga los cascabeles paso la prueba nunca dijiste nada de tu estar vivo"

Kakashi se quedo sin palabras no pensó que hubiera un alumno que de verdad quisiera matarle

Kakashi:"esta bien otra regla tienes prohibido usar ese jutsu"

Naruto:"No paras de poner reglas pero bueno no importa me imagino cual es el objetivo de esta prueba pero yo te puedo quitar los cascabeles solo sin tener que cooperar con los demás".

Kakashi:(Así que sabe de que trata la prueba)"si lo sabes porque no cooperas".

Naruto:"Quería ver que tan fuerte era un Jounin por mi cuenta además ya te lo he dicho puedo conseguir el cascabel por mi cuenta".

Kakachi se quedo pensando

Kakashi:"Esta bien puedes coger un cascabel y quedarte mirando como al principio"

Kakashi no quería que la prueba fuera así pero el niño había entendido la prueba y si seguía peleando con él se tendría que poner serio así que al final solo se le ocurrió esto

Naruto: "Esta bien ya he medido más menos tus habilidades así que puedes ir a por los demás"

En los arbustos estaban Sasuke y Sakura que desde que empezó la pelea habían estado mirando con los ojos abierto.

Sasuke:"Maldición como es que naruto tiene un jutsu tan poderoso"

Sakura tenia un poco de miedo hasta ahora le había gritado a naruto sin pensar mucho pero después de lo que había visto tendría que medir más sus palabras.

Kakashi:"Esta bien tú pasas la prueba pero no puedes ayudar a los demás ni decirles nada"

Como las cosas habían sido así Kakashi decidió seguir con la prueba con los demás

Naruto:"Puedes irte solo mirare"

Kakashi abandono el lugar

(12 del medio día)

Al final lo otros no entendieron la prueba y Sakura quedo atada a un tronco por ser la peor

Kakashi:"Habéis suspendido tú Naruto entendiste la prueba pero como tus compañeros no tendrás que ir a otro equipo"

A Kakashi no le gustaba mucho tener que aprobar a Naruto aunque había entendido la prueba no había querido ayudar a sus compañeros pero como era tan fuerte seria un desperdicio en la academia.

Sakura:"Espera si entendías la prueba por que no lo dijiste"

Naruto:"Quería ver la fuerza de un Jounin además si hubiera sido una autentica misión os hubiera ayudado pero como no lo es no he querido ayudaros porque no me gustáis"

Naruto les mintió la verdad era que si estaban en una misión tampoco les ayudaría le daba igual si morían

Sakura se quedo sin palabras como parecía que no podía discutir con naruto le dijo a kakashi

Sakura:"Sensei no hay ninguna forma de poder aprobar por favor denos otra oportunidad"

Kakashi:"Esta bien os quedareis aquí para otra prueba pero como tú has sido la peor te quedaras sin comer"

Sakura le sonó el estomago

Kakashi;"Y será mejor que tu Sasuke no le des de comer o si no te suspenderé y a ti también naruto aunque hayas pasado la prueba"

Y así desapareció

Después de un rato a Sakura le empezó a sonar la tripa al ver esto Sasuke le empezó a acercar la comida.

Sasuke:"Toma comé necesitas fuerzas para pelear"

Sakura:"Pero si nos ve sensei nos suspenderá"

Sasuke:"no está aquí date prisa"

Al ver que Sasuke le daba comida Sakura estaba encantada.

Naruto que estaba parado aun lado siguió a lo suyo el ya había pasado la prueba y le repugnaba tener que compartir su comida con Sakura así que siguió comiendo.

Al final apareció Kakashi creando un espectáculo

Kakashi:"Habéis roto las reglas al compartir la comida prepararos para el castigo"

Sasuke:"Pero tú dijiste que somos un equipo"

Sakura:"Eso es verdad lo que dice sasuke-kun es verdad somos un equipo".

Kakashi les miro amenazadoramente

Kakashi:"Esas son vuestras ultimas palabras esta bien pues entonces pasáis"

Sasuke y Sakura se sorprendieron

Naruto que estaba a un lado estaba terminando de comer mientras Kakashi daba una conferencia sobre tonterías de héroes humanos que murieron en la guerra y sobre romper las reglas que no le importaba.

Kakashi:"Naruto has escuchado lo que he dicho"

Naruto:" Si"

Kakashi"La verdad es que aunque te he aprobado todavía tengo mis dudas ¿sabias lo de la comida?"

Naruto:"No estaba seguro pero incluso si lo hubiera estado no hubiera compartido la comida porque me da nauseas de solo pensarlo"contexto sin siquiera molestarse en mentir

Kakashi estaba cada vez menos seguro de haberle aprobado pero como era el hijo de su Sensei y sabia lo que naruto había sufrido al final decidió aprobarle.

Kakashi:"Esta bien pero tendremos que trabajar en esa actitud"

Después de eso todos abandonaron el campo de entrenamiento

Fin capitulo 5

Nota del autor: Sé que está un poco forzado él como naruto ha pasado la prueba pero por su personalidad en esta historia seria extraño si ayudara a los demás.

Algunas personas pueden pensar que la pelea ha sido un poco corta pero recordar que los arboles en naruto son mucho más grandes de lo normal así que para cortar uno se necesitan jutsus de rango A.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: la ola

(Konoha)

Después de terminal su prueba naruto se reunio con hinata

Hinata:"¿Que tal tu nuevo equipo?

Naruto:"No me importa ninguno y tu"

Hinata:" Tampoco me importa si no estas tu puede valer cualquiera mientras no me estorben"

Naruto:"De todas formas no importa solo tenemos que esperar hasta que vea más o menos la fuerza de los ninjas pero si un Jounin solo es tan fuerte como Kakashi en unos pocos años podremos iniciar el plan cero humanos"

Hinata solo asintió

(Unos mese después)

El equipo 7 ya había echo varias misiones de rango D que eran más bien los trabajos que nadie quería hacer en la aldea y ahora estaban en la torre hokage para coger otra misión.

Kakashi:"EL equipo 7 se presenta para una nueva misión"

Hiruzen:"Bien vamos a haber"

El hokage se puso a decir una lista de tareas hasta que finalmente naruto dijo

Naruto:"Viejo ya es suficiente de esos ridículos trabajos dame una misión de verdad"

Naruto tenia paciencia pero si esto era lo que hacia un ninja mejor lo dejaría por que era inútil para él.

Iruka:"Como puedes decir eso apenas hace poco que habéis salido de la academia naruto"

Naruto:"Esto no es asunto tuyo así que mejor callate"

A Iruka le molesto el comentario pero antes de que pudiera contestar el hokage le interrumpió

Hiruzen:"Kakashi piensas que tu equipo está preparado para una misión más difícil"

Kakashi:"Yo diría que si hokage-sama"

Hiruzen:"Bien naruto pues entonces le daré una misión más difícil a tu equipo una misión de rango C"

Los genin se animaron al escuchar esto aunque naruto no sabia si una misión de ese rango tampoco le valdría para algo

Hiruzen:"Hacer que pase el cliente"

Desde la puerta entro un viejo borracho que miro a los genin.

Tazuna:"Esta es mi escolta os he pedido ninja no niños mira a ese con el traje de negro no parece fuerte"

Naruto que escucho esto se movió rápido para estar parado enfrente de tazuna.

Tazuna no estaba preparado para eso el niño se había movido demasiado rápido y no solo él estaba sorprendido por esa velocidad también lo estaba hasta el propio hokage

Hiruzen:(Kakashi tenia razón esa es la velocidad de un Jounin y no parece que se haya esforzado cuando me pidió las pesas no pensé que se fuese a volver tan rápido)

Kakashi:"Naruto deja de intimidar al cliente"

Naruto se aparto de un Tazuna todavía sorprendido

Hiruzen:"Bien equipo7 vuestra misión es llevar al constructor de puentes de regreso al país de las olas"

Kakashi:"Esta bien equipo7 nos reuniremos mañana en las puertas de Konoha"

Todos asintieron y se fueron

(Puertas de konoha)

Era por la mañana y ya todos se habían reunido para partir.

Naruto estaba mirando fuera de las puertas el paisaje

Tazuna:"¿ Que pasa mocoso es que nunca habías visto el exterior?"

naruto no le hizo ni caso

Sakura:"Al meno podrías contestar cuando te hablan" le dijo a naruto

Naruto:"Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo así que callate"

Fue entonces cuando Kakashi intervino

Kakashi:"Bueno chicos dejarlo hay y naruto ya te he dicho que seas más amable".

Como nadie dijo nada más tazuna intervino

Tazuna:"Esta bien vamos a partir vuestra misión es protegerme aunque tengáis que arriesgar vuestras vidas"

Todos le miraron porque no pensaron que una misión de rango C fuera para tanto así que se fueron.

(En la carretera)

El grupo iba caminando mientras hablaban y Sakura iba asiendo preguntas.

Hasta que llegaron a un camino con un charco de agua.

Al ver esto a Kakashi le pareció extraño

Kakashi:(¿Como es que hay un charco en medio del camino no ha llovido en días?) penso

Naruto también se había dado cuenta pero no por la lluvia simplemente podía sentir el chakra de los que estaban escondidos.

A parte de ellos nadie se había dado cuenta y caminaron hasta pasar el charco.

De repente emergieron dos ninjas del charco que envolvieron a Kakashi con cadenas hasta destrozarle.

Sakura:"Ka- kakashi-sensei" grito con miedo

Sasuke también estaba sorprendido pero se preparo para el combate

En cuanto a naruto había visto a kakashi moverse y sabia que estaba a salvo pero aunque no lo estuviese le daría igual

Los ninjas enemigos decidieron moverse rápidamente para aparecer detrás de naruto

Grave error

Naruto al ver esto también se movió dio un salto y le dio una patada a uno de los ninjas llevándose por delante también al otro hasta chocar con un árbol.

Estos se levantaron pero Sasuke les mando un shuriken seguido por un kunai para atrapar las cadenas en el árbol.

Los ninjas atacantes como vieron que no se podían mover se soltaron las cadenas y fueron a atacar cada uno un objetivo uno fue por naruto y el otro a por tazuna.

Naruto al ver que se le acercaba uno de los ninjas saco su espada de chakra y de un solo tajo corto por la mitad al ninja enemigo antes de que este supiera que había pasado

En cuanto al otro ninja ataco a tazuna pero Sasuke y sakura se habían puesto en medio pero en un instante apareció kakashi y lo noqueo,

Sakura:"Kakashi-sensei estas vivo" dijo felizmente

Sasuke:(Es un presumido podía haber aparecido en cualquier momento)

Kakashi:"Si bueno me escondí para ver como iban las cosas buen trabajo"

miro a Naruto

Kakashi:"Un poco excesivo pero buen trabajo naruto" dijo mientras miraba a las 2 partes cortadas del ninja y se alegraba de no estar en la parte receptora de ese jutsu

Naruto simplemente guardo su espada y no dijo nada

Kakashi:"Pero ahora vamos al punto usted tazuna contrato una misión de rango C que es para bandidos pero estos son los hermanos demoníacos ninjas desaparecido de la aldea de kirigakure así que es por lo menos una misión de rango B si no me da una explicación tendré que suspender la misión"

Tazuna empezó a sudar nervioso

Tazuna:"No no puedes hacer eso no lo entiendes te pido disculpas por mentir pero debo volver a mí país pase lo que pase mi país es poblé así que solo podemos contratar una misión de rango C desde que llego gato no tenemos nada y el país se muere de hambre pero si vuelvo y construyo el puente nos podremos salvar es por eso que me quiere muerto"

Kakashi:"Te refieres a gato uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo"

Tazuna asintió

Kakashi se quedo pensando hasta que dijo

Kakashi:"Esta misión esta por encima de nuestro rango pero si mis alumnos están de acuerdo continuaremos"

Sasuke:"Yo digo que continuemos" decía para poder probar sus habilidades

Sakura:"yo también "Como sasuke estaba de acuerdo ella también

Naruto:"No hay problema incluso si aparece un grupo como esos tipos será fácil"

Kakashi pensó en lo que dijo naruto pero sabia que el próximo enemigo posiblemente seria un Jounin.

Kakashi:"Esta bien entonces continuamos la misión"

Tazuna soltó un suspiro de alivio y el grupo volvió a emprender la marcha

(Camino de la casa de Tazuna)

El grupo había pasado en un pequeño bote el mar donde habían visto el puente que estaba construyendo tazuna que era mucho más grande de lo que pensaban y ahora estaban llegando a su casa.

Mientras caminaban naruto sintió 2 presencias una cerca y otra más alejada la que estaba cerca estaba en los arbustos así que decidió lanzar un kunai para que se rebelara.

Esto sorprendió al grupo pero al ver que era un conejo blanco sakura dijo

Sakura:"Idiota no me asustes de esa manera"

Naruto no le presto atención a esta inútil que no se enteraba de nada pero kakashi si noto algo raro en el conejo blanco asi que grito

Kakashi:"Todos al suelo"

El grupo reacciono y se agacharon hasta que paso una enorme espada por encima de sus cabezas que volo hasta que se estrellara en un tronco y encima de esta apareció un hombre con vendas en la cara.

Zabuza:"Balla balla que tenemos aquí Kakachi Hatake el del ojo del sharingan"

Kakashi:"Zabusa Momochi el demonio escondido de la niebla si eres tu tendré que usar esto"

Kakashi revelo su ojo izquierdo tapado

Las reacciones de todos fueron diferente Sakura no sabia que era Sasuke se sorprendió por que otra persona tuviera el ojo de su clan y a naruto solo le llamo la atención ya sabia lo que hacia por el kyubi.

Zabuza:"Bien entonces vamos a empezar" este uso un jutsu y todo el paisaje se lleno de niebla.

Kakashi:"Formación proteger a tazuna"

Zabuza quien se escondía empezó a hablar sobre los puntos vitales de cada persona y a soltar intención asesina intentando meter miedo al grupo entre ellos Sasuke casi se suicida pero kakashi intervino

Kakashi:"No os preocupeis os protegeré con mi vida" Dijo sonriendo con un ojo

Naruto que escucho esto decidió ver si era capaz de cumplir esa declaración así que decidió no intervenir

De repente apareció Zabuza en medio de todos y ataco pero Kakashi se movió rápidamente y lo apuñalo pero en vez de sangre se convirtió en un charco de agua apareció otro zabuza desde detrás de Kakashi y lo golpe con su espada pero era otro clon de agua de kakashi al final apareció Kakashi detrás de zabuza con un Kunai en la garganta creyéndose victorioso.

Kakashi:"Se acabo Zabuza"

Pero con lo que no contaba es que este otro zabuza también fuera un clon así que apareció finalmente el verdadero zabuza a su espalda y fue a golpear con su espada

kakashi bloqueo con su Kunai pero zabuza clavo su espada en el suelo y le dio a Kakashi una patada que le mando volando al lago

Kakashi se dio cuenta de que había algo raro en el agua pero era demasiado tarde zabuza apareció al lado suyo

Zabuza:"Jutsu prisión de agua"

Se formo una esfera y Kakashi se quedo atrapado en ella

El grupo se quedo sorprendido mientras que naruto solo pensaba que Kakashi como todos los humanos no era capaz de cumplir sus promesas.

Zabuza formo un clon de agua para atacar al grupo mientras encerraba a kakashi

Kakashi"Huir desde el momento en que me ha atrapado no tenéis posibilidades".

Zabuza:"Ja ja ja de verdad piensas que les dejare huir" dijo con confianza

Naruto se quedo pensando en que hacer no le importaba nadie de hay pero zabuza podría ser un buen oponente para medir sus habilidades hasta ahora lo único que había visto de la pelea eran trucos baratos que no le habían impresionado así que se adelanto

Kakashi"No naruto huye"

Zabuza:"Mocoso acaso me vas a desafiar piensas que eres un autentico ninja solo por llevar un protector de frete no no lo eres quieres que te cuente una cosa cuando tenia tu edad yo ya había matado a más de 100 personas"

Los demás se sorprendieron pero naruto ni se inmuto

Naruto:"Dejate de tus tonterías vuestra patética pelea de muñecos no impresiona a nadie y no me importa a cuantas personas hayas matado"

A Zabuza le molesto lo que dijo así que ordeno a su clon atacar

Zabuza:"Pelea de muñecos dices pues ahora veras como mi muñeco te destroza"

El clon de agua corrió hacia naruto

Kakashi:"Naruto corre"

Naruto siguió a lo suyo sin hacer caso como vio que el clon se acercaba con su espada el saco la suya de su mano.

El clon de agua ataco con una tajada pero lo que no se esperaba era que naruto no solo haría lo mismo sino que corto la espada y al clon al mismo tiempo.

Zabuza se sorprendió por esto

Naruto:"Como he dicho no es más que una patética muñeca"

Todo el mundo no sé lo podía crear incluido Kakashi sabia que naruto era fuerte de su combate pero no creyó que tanto

Antes de que los demás se recuperaran de su estupor naruto extendió su mano izquierda a Zabuza que no entendía lo que hacia.

De la mano de naruto salio una onda de choque que golpe rápidamente a zabuza mandándole a volar y liberando a Kakashi.

(Nota del autor:Este ataque aparece en dragon ball pero podemos ver que en naruto los Hyuga pueden usar también algo parecido)

Kakashi se recupero y dijo

Kakashi:" bien naruto dejámelo ahora"

Naruto:"Mejor termino yo porque hasta ahora soy el único que hace bien las cosas"

A kakashi no le gustaba ese comentario y dijo

Kakashi:"Esto es una orden retrocede y dejámelo a mí"

Naruto en ese momento pensó si debía matarlos a todos y simplemente decir que la misión había fallado pero todavía estaba el ninja escondido y si huía sé lo podría contar a alguien y por el momento no le venia bien.

Naruto:"Mmm esta bien pero no me pidas que haga nada más pase lo que pase"

Así se retiro a mirar la pelea de la que la única conclusión que saco era que solo eran trucos baratos inútiles lo unico que le llamo la antecion fue el dragon de agua.

Al final kakashi gano mandando a zabuza a estrellarse a un árbol y clavándole unos kunais en los brazos hasta que de repente aparecieron unas agujas que se clavaron en el cuello se zabuza y apareció un ninja escondido.

Todos se sorprendieron menos naruto que ya sabia quien era.

Cazador ninja: Llevaba mucho tiempo detrás de zabuza os doy las gracias"

Kakashi fue a mirar que zabuza no tenia pulso y concluyo que estaba muerto

Naruto podía sentir el chakra de zabuza así que sabia que mentían pero como ya había decidido no hacer nada lo dejo pasar.

El cazador abandono el lugar

El grupo empezó a caminar pero de repente kakashi se desmayo

Los demás se preocuparon

Sakura:"Debemos cargar a kakashi-sensei"

Tazuna:"Mi casa esta cerca vamos"

Naruto empezó a caminar

Sakura;"Naruto ayuda"

Naruto;"Llevarle vosotros que no habéis echo nada además ya le había dicho que sin importar lo que pasara no haría nada si se muere es asunto suyo"

El grupo no se podía creer lo que había dicho especialmente sasuke.

Sasuke:"Iba a intervenir antes de que tu lo hicieras idiota"

Tazuna:"Vamos tranquilos"

Naruto ni se molesto con el inútil humano que el creía y siguió caminando dejando a los demás atrás asiéndoles cargar a Kakashi.

(Casa tazuna)

El grupo llego a la casa de tazuna donde salio su hija para recibirles y llevar a cada uno a su habitación.

Naruto:"Si no tienes una habitación individual para mi mejor duermo en la calle" les dijo a los demás como si nada

Sakura:"Naruto deja de actuar así no recuerdas lo del trabajo en equipo"

Naruto:"Eso no tiene nada que ver para que tenga que soportar vuestro olor"

Sakura quería replicar pero intervino Sasuke

Sasuke:"Deja ya de creerte tanto si no quieres que te ponga en tu lugar" dijo intentado agarrar a naruto

pero este no le dejo y le mando un rápido puñetazo al estomago que mando al suelo a sasuke retorciéndose de dolor

Naruto:"A diferencia de tu especie yo no menosprecio a nadie es solo que me dais asco y si no fuera por mis intereses te mataría solo por intentar tocarme"

Así abandono la sala dejando a sasuke en el suelo y a los demás con miedo.

Un rato después despertó kakashi sin enterarse de lo que había pasado y les informo que zabuza seguía vivo y que debían entrenar.

(Bosque de la ola)

El grupo estaba reunido al lado de unos arboles mientras sasuke no paraba de mandar miradas fulminantes a naruto.

Kakashi se dio cuenta

Kakashi:"¿Que pasa con naruto sasuke?" pregunto

Sasuke:"Nada" dijo ocultando la humillación

Sakura que estaba hay al ver que sasuke no quería hablar tampoco dijo nada.

Kakashi:"Bien hoy entrenaremos trepando arboles"

Sakura"Espera como nos va a ayudar eso a luchar contra zabuza"

Kakashi:"Bueno no es una escalada de arboles normal porque deberéis de escalar el árbol sin manos"

Así kakashi se puso a escalar el árbol solo con los pies hasta quedar boca abajo en una rama.

Sasuke y sakura miraban asombraros en cuanto a naruto solo podía pensar que debía ser una broma

Naruto:"Para eso nos has traído aquí para hacer este entrenamiento de lo más básico" dijo casi sin poder creérselo

Kakashi:"¿Es que ya conoces el ejercicio?"

Todos le miraron

Naruto:"Pues claro que lo conozco es de lo más básico para controlar el chakra todo el mundo lo sabe"

Sakura:"No mientas nunca lo había escuchado" replico a naruto

Naruto la miro como una idiota

Naruto:"No es ningún secreto con buscar un poco se aprende a hacerlo además puedes ver a gente en la aldea asiéndolo"

Kakashi:"Ya que sabes el ejercicio porque no lo enseñas"

Naruto quería dejar esta perdida de tiempo así que se puso a trepar el árbol como si nada.

A sasuke le frustro esto

Kakashi:"Bueno ya que conoces el ejercicio explicalo"

Naruto:"Ese es tu trabajo yo me voy a entrenar por mi cuenta" así se fue antes de que nadie pudiera decirle nada

(Casa tazuna)

Era de noche y todos estaban comiendo en la mesa menos naruto que se aparto del grupo

De repente entro un niño

Inari:"Os van a matar a todos deberías marchados"

Todos le miraron

Tsunami:"No digas eso Inari esta gente ha venido para ayudar"

Inari:"pero es la verdad gato es demasiado poderoso y los matara a todos"

Naruto:"Así que piensas que gato nos matara"

Inari:"Si gato tiene demasiados hombres"

Naruto:"¿A si cuantos hombres?"

Inari:" Cientos así que si no te marchas morirás"

A naruto le alegro oír eso al final sacaría algo bueno de esta misión y podría eliminar a muchos humanos

Naruto:"Es bueno escuchar eso no te preocupes yo repartiré la justicia a aquellos hombres"

Inari que no entendía contesto

Inari:"Tonto te crees un héroe los héroes en este mundo no existen os mataran a todos"

tsunami:"Inari para"

Naruto la detuvo de hablar

Naruto:"Tranquila no me molesta" miro a Inari "tienes razón los héroes no existían hasta que yo he llegado yo traeré justicia a todo este mundo a si que puedes quedarte esperando tranquilo"dijo pareciendo un verdadero héroe

Inari:"Tonto no sabes nada" grito y se fue llorando

Los demás se quedaron hay hablando del pasado de Inari que naruto al escucharlo solo le parecieron más actos tontos de los humanos.

(Unos días Después)

En el bosque por la mañana estaba naruto sentado hasta que vio a una persona que recogía hierbas y esta se le acerco

Haku:"Hola no deberías de estar aquí sentado tan temprano te resfriaras"

Naruto:"No te preocupes esas cosas solo le pasan a los humanos"

A Haku le pareció rara esta frase

Haku:"¿ es que no eres humano?"

Naruto:"Claro que no ¿no es obvio?"

Haku:"A mí me pareces un humano normal"

Naruto:"Será que tienes mala vista porque en mi aldea todos me reconocen fácilmente"

Haku:"Pues yo no veo la diferencia"

Naruto:"Soy un monstruo estoy por encima de tu asquerosa especie"

A Haku le sorprendió oír que era un monstruo

Haku:"¿Entonces hay más monstruo aparte de ti?"

Naruto:"Los hay pero no conozco a ninguno"

Haku:"Entonces estas solo"

Naruto:"Más o menos tengo una chica que me hace compañía"

Haku:"¿Y la quieres?"

Naruto:"Solo la uso es humana después de todo"

Haku:"¿Entonces no tienes a nadie que quieras?"

Naruto:"No ¿porque?"

Haku: "Es solo que es triste"

Naruto:"Entonces tú quieres a zabuza"

Haku se sorprendió por esto y dio unos pasos hacia atrás

Haku:¿Como lo sabes?"

Naruto:"Puedo detectar y diferenciar el chakra de las personas también sé que zabuza esta vivo y donde esta"

Haku estaba anonadado

Haku:" si lo sabes porque no vas a por el"

Naruto:"La verdad no hay diferencia entre si voy ahora o viene el después"

Haku se preparo para atacar

Naruto:"Te recomiendo que no ataques si no eres más fuerte que zabuza te matare fácilmente"

Haku:"Cuando las personas tienen algo valioso que proteger se hacen más poderosas así que te matare por zabuza"

Naruto sé hecho a reír

Naruto:"Ja ja ja "

Haku:"De que te ríes"

Naruto:"Me rio de tus tonterías humanas todo eso no importa cuando yo soy más poderoso te lo demostrare a ti y a todo este mundo"

Haku se preparo para el combate

Naruto:"Preferiría no tener que matarte ahora pero si insistes puedo hacerlo y después ir por zabuza"

Haku sé lo pensó y al final decidió irse dejando solo a naruto.

(Dia de la batalla en el puente)

El grupo estaba a punto de salir de casa para ir al puente

Kakashi:"Naruto hoy te quedas aquí para mantener a salvo a la familia de tazuna"

Naruto:"¿Estas seguro?" le dijo porqué podía notar que las energías de Haku y Zabuza estaban en el puente

Kakashi:"Si los últimos días has estado yendo tu al puente así que hoy te quedas aquí a proteger a la familia de Tazuna"

Naruto le miro pero no le dijo nada si era tan tonto para morir era cosa suya el iría después para matar a todos los hombres de gato.

Naruto:"Muy bien pues entonces me quedare aquí tranquilamente"

El resto del grupo aparte de el abandono la casa

Paso el tiempo y naruto noto que venían 2 personas y decidió salir a darles la bienvenida

Naruto:"Hola queréis algo"

Samurai1:"Apartate niños si no quieres morir"

Naruto sonrió

Naruto:"Vaya seria una tragedia si pasara eso"

Samurai2:"Dejate de juegos si no te apartas te cortare" empezó a sacar su espada

Naruto:"Parece que tienes una buena espada pero la miá es mejor"extendió su mano hasta canalizar el chakra y tomar forma de cuchilla

Samurai2:"No creas que asustas a nadie niño" levanto su espada para darle una tajada a naruto pero antes de golpearle naruto movió su espada y le corto la mano

Samurai2:"Ahh ahh" grito mientras se desangraba

Al ver a su compañero en peligro el 1ºsamurai también ataco pero naruto una vez más se movió pero esta vez corto directamente su cabeza que salio volando con los ojos bien abiertos en la incredulidad.

Naruto se empezó a acercar al 2º samurai

Este viendo que se acercaba intento huir

Samurai2:"Alejate alejate" grito mientras se retorcía y empezaba a correr

Naruto se movió y apareció justo delante de este apuñalándole con la espada

Samurai2:"Ahh ahh"grito para caer muerto

Inari y tsunami que estaban en casa viendo la escena temblaron de miedo

Naruto guardo su espada de chakra y empezó a acercarse

Inari y tsunami estaban nerviosos cuando vieron que naruto se acercaba hasta pararse enfrente de ellos

Naruto:"Has visto Inari he repartido la justicia por ti deberías estar contento"

Inari no sabia que decir quería que esas personas murieran pero no pensó que iba a ser tan brutal.

Naruto:"Bueno no siento más presencias aquí asi que me iré al puente a repartir más justicia en tu nombre"

Inari se quedo hay petrificado mientras naruto se iba.

(Puente)

El grupo que había ido a proteger el puente estaba en problemas

Sakura estaba al lado de tazuna sin poder ver nada

Kakashi estaba luchando con zabuza en desventaja

y Sasuke estaba rodeado de espejos con su cuerpo con muchas agujas clavadas fue en ese momento que llego naruto.

Naruto se concentro para sentir que pasaba y al saber que pasaba decidió que se quedaría hay sin hacer nada.

Naruto:"Si ese tonto de kakashi y los otros 2 idiotas quieren morir no es asunto mio"

Kyubi:(Deberías de acercarte para que pueda ver la agonía de ese maldito Uchiha)

Naruto:"No te preocupes me acercare en los últimos momentos lo que no se es porque los matones se quedan debajo del puente ¿Debería ir a por ellos ahora?"pensó naruto pero decidió quedarse para ver esta parte.

Mientra naruto estaba hay tranquilamente a Sasuke le seguían lloviendo agujas y estaba cada vez más débil hasta que cayo de rodillas.

Haku:"Deberías rendirte no puedes ganar no quiero matarte"

Sasuke:"Callate te ganare" dijo mientras se levantaba con esfuerzo y lanzaba una bola de fuego que no le hacía nada a Haku.

Haku:"Es inútil" y le volvió a empezar a tirar agujas.

Sasuke siguió luchando mientras activo su sharigan pero al final no pudo hacer nada y cayo al suelo.

Haku:"Ya no puedes hacer nada quedate iré a ayudar a zabuza" Empezó a alejarse

Sasuke:"Espera hay no te muevas"Intento levantarse pero ya no podía tenia demasiadas heridas y cayo inconsciente

Haku siguió su camino hasta que apareció naruto delante de él

Naruto:"No vas a matarle tengo un amigo aquí que está decepcionado se estaba divirtiendo mucho hasta ahora"

Haku:"Eres el del otro día apartate si no quieres acabar como el"

Naruto:"Se te ha olvidado lo que paso el otro día te fuiste porque sabias que no eras mi rival así que ahorrate las amenazas"

Haku que vio que no se iba a apartar empezó a correr para golpear a naruto pero este cogió su puño y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que mando a volar a Haku.

Naruto:"Has visto un humano como tu no puede competir conmigo"

Haku se levanto y le tiro unas agujas a naruto que este esquivo fácilmente para moverse y darle un rodillazo a Haku en el estomago.

Naruto:"Eres más débil de lo que pensaba"

Haku que vio que no podía con el decidió ejecutar su ultima técnica

Haku:"Espejos de hielo diabólico"

Aparecieron unos espejos de hielo que rodearon a naruto donde se podian ver imagenes de Haku en todos ellos.

Haku:"Si no quieres acabar como tu compañero deberías rendirte"

Naruto:"Eres muy amable no has matado a Sasuke y me das la oportunidad de irme ¿no me digas que nunca has matado?"

Haku: "He matado pero no me gusta es por eso que te digo que te rindas"

Naruto:"Al final eres igual que todos los humanos sin importar el motivo has matado"

Haku:"¿Es que tú nunca has matado?

Naruto:"Claro que si pero mi objetivo es mucho más grande de lo que piensas"

A Haku le pico la curiosidad así que pregunto

Haku:"¿Cual es tu objetivo?"

Naruto:"Quiero traer la justicia a este mundo es por eso que exterminare a todos los humanos incluido tú que estas delante de mí"

A Haku al escuchar esto le dio un escalofrió y pensó que el chico era un autentico monstruo.

Haku:"Parece que eres un autentico monstruo entonces no me arrepentiré de matarte" dicho eso empezó a atacar a naruto seriamente apuntado a sus puntos vitales con sus agujas

A naruto le empezaron a llover agujas por todas partes pero ni se movió

Haku que estaba mirando pensaba que estaba loco pero al mirar se dio cuenta que sus agujas no le hacían nada.

Haku:"Imposible porque no te atraviesan" dijo con incredulidad

Naruto:"No lo has dicho tu mismo soy un monstruo y a diferencia de tu especie tengo mucho más chakra y puedo crear una barrera a mi alrededor para que simples armas no me hagan nada"

Naruto empezó a canalizar chakra en su mano hasta que se formo una pequeña esfera

A haku no le dio buena espina esa esfera

Naruto enloces apunto la esfera a un espejo y la lanzo

Cuando la esfera fue lanzada Haku apareció en ese espejo al ver como la esfera le venia se movió lo más rápido que pudo pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido cuando la esfera golpeo el espejo lo destruyo y mando volando a Haku que cayo al suelo muy herido.

Naruto salio de la cúpula de espejos y apareció al lado de un Haku herido y lo pisoteo.

Haku:"ahh ahh"grito de dolor

Naruto:"Has visto ante mi poder tu patético sentimiento de protección no vale nada"

Haku que estaba gritando de agonía de repente le dio un mal sentimiento de que zabuza estaba en peligro

Haku:"Apartate muévete" le grito frenéticamente a naruto

Naruto estaba desconcertado pero se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y dijo

Naruto:"Parece que ese humano que querías proteger esta a punto de morir"

Haku al escuchar esto peleo con mucha más fuerza pero no pudo hacer nada

La bruma empezó a aclararse y podemos ver a un kakashi atravesando a zabuza el pecho con una mano cubierta de rayos.

Haku al ver esta escena empezó a llorar y gritar como un loco pero naruto le seguía presionado contra el suelo

Haku:"Zabuza zabuza no no" grito

Se vio como zabuza caía al suelo mientras Haku miraba en la incredulidad.

Naruto:"No te preocupes te mandare con el"

Como zabuza estaba muerto Haku al escuchar esto ya no le importaba así que se rindió

Naruto saco su espada de chakra y apuñalo a Haku

Haku cerro los ojos y murió

Cuando la bruma se había aclarado por completo se pudo ver a los matones en la otra parte del puente.

Naruto empezó a caminar hacia ellos hasta estar a la par de kakashi

Kakashi:"¿Naruto cuando has llegado?

Naruto:"No hace mucho he llegado justo cuando Sasuke ha sido derrotado por el otro chico"

Kakashi miro hacia la parte donde venia naruto y pudo ver a Sasuke y Haku en el suelo

Kakashi:¿Has sido tu el que ha matado a ese chico?

Naruto:"Era el enemigo si no lo hacia nos hubiese matado a todos mira como esta sasuke" empezó a decirle todo mentiras

Kakashi vio como estaba sasuke todo herido así que lo acepto

Kakashi:"Esta bien lo has hecho para defender a tus compañeros"

Desde donde estaba sasuke se vio como sakura aparecía llorando al lado suyo pero naruto no les presto atención estaba mirando a los matones.

Donde estaban los matones apareció gato

Gato:"Balla balla zabuza mira al demonio de la niebla como ha acabado y por allí se puede ver a ese maldito niño que me rompió el brazo"

Kakashi que estaba mirando quería hacer algo al ver a todos los matones pero estaba débil por su pelea y no se podía mover.

Naruto miro a kakashi y dijo

Naruto:"No hace falta que te muevas conmigo basta"

Kakashi:"Espera naruto hay muchos matones no podrás con ellos"

Naruto:"Tranquilo tendré cuidado"

Antes de que kakashi dijera algo más naruto corrió rápidamente hasta aparecer enfrente de los matones.

Maton:"Ja ja ja esta loco viene el contra todos nosotros"Sin saber lo que había pasado su cabeza salio volando

Los demás matones al ver esto entraron en pánico y atacaron pero naruto se movió rápidamente entre ellos cortándoles.

Al mirar de cerca se podían ver las extremidades volando

Matones:"Ahh ahh" Se oían los gritos de los matones por todas partes

Al final solo quedo gato de pie

Kakashi que estaba en la distancia no podía creerse que su alumno hiciera una matanza como esa

Los habitantes del pueblo también empezaron a llegar pero al ver esa matanza algunos hasta vomitaron

Naruto empezó a caminar hacia un gato temblando

Gato:"No no perdoname te daré lo que sea dinero, tierra, mujeres"grito mientras caía hacia atrás de miedo

Naruto se paro a su lado y dijo por lo bajo

Naruto:"Esas cosas solo le interesan a los humanos como tu" Sin más que decirle corto a gato de arriba a bajo dividiéndolo en dos partes.

Esta escena asusto a todos los que lo vieron

Naruto guardo su espada y se fue acercando ha kakashi

Kakashi:"Naruto eso no era necesario"Reprendió a su alumno

Naruto:"Si les dejamos escapar puede que vuelvan cuando nos vayamos a destruir el pueblo entonces es mejor matar a esa escoria que dejar morir a los habitantes del pueblo" se invento una escucha

Kakashi al escuchar esto quería decir algo pero vio que tenia razón y suspiro.

Kakashi:"Esta bien pero no me gusta que hagas este tipo de cosas"

En la distancia podemos ver como sakura levanta a un sasuke herido

Naruto fue hacia allí pero les paso y sigo donde Inari.

Inari al ver que se acercaba tenia miedo

Naruto le dijo al oído

Naruto:"Has visto Inari te dije que era un héroe que repartía justicia"

Después de decir eso se aparto del camino

(Unos días después)

Tazuna:"Gracias por lo que habéis echo"

Kakashi:"No es nada tranquilo"

Inari que estaba al lado miraba a naruto sin saber que pensar

Kakashi:Bueno debemos irnos"

Tazuna:"Espero que os vaya bien adiós"

El equipo empezó a marcharsé y cuando se habían ido los habitantes empezaron a hablar

Aldeano:"Ahora que el puente está terminado deberíamos de darle un nombre"

Tazuna empezó a pensar y dijo

Tazuna:"Uno de esos muchachos dijo que era un héroe justiciero así que que os parece el gran puente de la justicia"

Los habitantes al escuchar este nombré estuvieron de acuerdo

Tazuna:"Muy bien entonces será el gran puente de la justicia"

Inari que estaba al lado le dio un escalofrió por algún motivo

Fin capitulo 6

Nota del autor: seguramente habrá mucha gente que no le guste como han acabado Haku y Zabuza al ser unos personajes tan queridos pero yo quería darles un final no tan emotivo

Voy a explicar las técnicas de naruto hasta ahora:

Espada de chakra: Es la versión de la espada que porta blackgoku en la serie en naruto tambien podemos ver el bisturi de chakra.

Sensor:En dragon ball son capaces de sentir el ki a millones de años luz y en naruto también hay ninjas sensores aunque pueden sentir a mucha menos distancia aquí como naruto tiene el alma de black sus poderes están potenciados

Onda de choque:Este ataque aparece en dragon ball pero podemos ver que en naruto los Hyuga pueden usar también algo parecido

Escudo de chakra: En la serie de dragon ball también podían usar escudos de energía en naruto podemos ver que cuando los ninjas llevan la capa del kyubi esta hace de escudo.

Bola de chakra: Es como las bolas de ki de DB o en este caso una pequeña bijudama como ya he dicho naruto tiene mucho más chakra que una persona norma así con la cantidad suficiente ¿por qué no debería de poder hacerlo?

Gracias por leer el capitulo espero los comentarios especial gracias a nexus24 por el apoyo


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: La 1º fase del exasmen chunin

(Konoha)

Después de la misión de la ola el equipo 7 siguió haciendo misiones de rango D que estaban empezando a cansar a naruto por lo inútiles que eran para ser un ninja.

En este momento naruto y hinata caminaban por las calles de konoha

Naruto:"Tal vez debería olvidarme de todo lo de los ninjas y seguir por mi cuenta después de todo solo me metí para ver la fuerza que tenían y hasta ahora lo único que me sirve de referencia es la única misión de rango C que he hecho"

Hinata:"Yo también hice una misión de rango C donde había bandidos pero eran muy débiles"

Naruto:"tst esperare un poco más pero si no recibo ninguna información útil lo dejare"

Hinata y naruto siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con una extraña caja de la que salieron 3 niños entre nubes de humo de tres colores diferentes.

Los niños empezaron a toser hasta que pararon y hicieron una ridícula presentación.

Hinata y Naruto que estaban mirando solo pensaron que eran idiotas.

Konohamaru:"Hola jefe la otra vez no me hiciste caso pero estoy otra vez aquí para desafiarte"

Naruto miro al humano que no sabia si estaba buscando una sentencia de muerte la ultima vez que se encontró con este chico había sido cuando se saco una foto en la torre hokage y cuando se fue el niño le había seguido para molestarle el único motivo por el que no le había matado era porque era el nieto del hokage y eso levantaría muchas sospechas

Naruto:"Vete no quiero saber nada de una molesta mosca inútil como tu" contesto para alejar rápidamente a esta mosca

Konohamaru no espero esa respuesta

Fue en ese momento que apareció sakura

Sakura:"Naruto no seas tan idiota que son solo niños "

Hinata:"Deberías medir tus palabras si no quieres que te golpee" dijo ya que no toleraba que nadie le hablara así a naruto

Sakura se congelo por el comentario hasta que dijo

Sakura:"Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo no es para tanto"

Hinata:"Puede que para otros no sea para tanto pero para naruto que esta por encima deberías mostrás el máximo respeto" dijo esta que estaba completamente enamorada de naruto y pensaba que era un ser superior

Sakura no sabia que responder así que simplemente se enfado

Sakura:"Estas loca si piensas que naruto es tan grande sasuke-kun es mejor que un idiota como el"

Hinata ya no soporto a la tonta así que fue a ponerla en su lugar

Hinata se movió rápido y golpe a sakura mandándola por el camino a volar hasta caer al suelo

Los niños que estaban al lado tuvieron miedo y empezaron a correr hasta llegar a una esquina donde chocaron con alguien que agarro a konohamaru por el cuello.

Kankuro:"Es que no te han enseñado a mirar por donde caminas" después miro a sakura en el suelo"¿Y es normal que la gente caiga volando al suelo por aquí?

Hinata apareció por la esquina y miro a kankuro pero no le importo para nada konohamaru y fue donde sakura

Sakura:"dejame"le dijo

Hinata:"Mmm será mejor que de ahora en adelante midas tus palabras"dijo amenazadoramente

Fue en ese momento que konohamaru grito

Konohamaru:"Bajame bajame"

Kankuro solo se burlo y se volteo

Kankuro:"¿Que tal si pasamos el rato golpeando a estos mocosos?"le dijo a su hermana que estaba parada a su espalda

Temari:"Dejalo kankuro esto es una perdida de tiempo"

Sakura que estaba en el suelo se levanto al ver lo que pasaba y dijo

Sakura:"Dejale en paz que no ves que no es más que un niño"

Kankuro:"A ti que te importa deberías mejor seguir quedándote en el suelo"

Desde la esquina apareció naruto que al mirar la escena no le importaron los niños humanos pero en ese momento sintió una presencia que en realidad le hizo sonreír

De repente a kankuro le dio una piedra en la mano que sujetaba a Konohamaru lo que hizo que le soltara

Todos se voltearon para ver de donde venia la piedra y vieron que era sasuke que estaba sentado en un árbol.

Sasuke:"Piérdete" dijo con actitud presumida

Todas las chicas menos hinata le miraron con corazones en los ojos.

Kankuro iba a atacar pero desde detrás de sasuke colgando boca abajo en la rama de un árbol apareció un chico.

Gaara:"Eres la vergüenza de nuestra aldea kankuro"

Kankuro se puso a temblar

Kankuro:"No es lo que piensas Gaara fueron ellos los que empezaron"

Gaara:"Callate o te mato"

Kankuro empezó a balbucear disculpas

Gaara:"Me disculpo por el"

Gaara empezó a mirar a los presentes y se paro en sasuke(Detuvo a kankuro con una piedresita)pensó y a continuación bajo al suelo en una nube de arena

Gaara:"Vámonos" empezó a caminar con sus compañeros

Sakura se adelanto y iba a decir algo pero naruto la interrumpió

Naruto:"Es bueno encontrar al fin a un igual a mi"dijo amigablemente a gaara

Gaara que estaba caminando se detuvo y pregunto

Gaara:"¿Que quieres decir con alguien igual?"

Naruto:"Pues esta claro ¿no? alguien de una especie superior" siguió sonriendo

Kankuro intervino y dijo

Kankuro:"Mejor piérdete mocoso deja de molestar a Gaara por tu propio bien"

Naruto de repente cambio su expresión a una de enfado y dijo

Naruto:"Como se atreve un simple humano como tu a interrumpir una conversación entre seres superiores" dijo liberando un gran instinto asesino que heló la sangre a todos los presentes

Kankuro que había intervenido temblaba de miedo

Gaara:"Dejalo es solo un tonto que no sabe callarse"le dijo a naruto

Al escuchar esto de Gaara naruto decidió calmarse y dejo de soltar su instinto asesino.

Cuando paro sakura, los niños y incluso los compañeros de gaara cayeron al suelo

Naruto:"Esta bien lo haré por respeto a un igual"

Gaara cele quedo mirando y pensó (Ese instinto asesino es incluso mayor que el mio este chico es peligroso)

Gaara:"Dices que somos iguales ¿sabes lo que soy?"

Naruto:"Pues claro eres un monstruo como yo"

Gaara al escuchar eso se empezó a sujetar la cabeza y hablar palabras que los demás no entendían hasta que se calmo

Gaara:"Te daré como ofrenda a mi madre" dijo amenazadoramente

A naruto no le importo esto y dijo

Naruto:"Esta bien nos volveremos a ver en privado y espero que entonces estes más dispuesto a hablar"

Gaara:"Como te llamas"

Naruto:"Naruto Uzumaki y tu"

Gaara:"Soy Gaara del desierto recordare tu nombre"

Gaara se le quedo mirando hasta que dijo a sus compañeros

Gaara:"Vámonos"

Sakura quería preguntar algo pero todavía tenia miedo de naruto

Sasuke que estaba en la rama del árbol también tembló

Sasuke:(¿Que eres naruto?¿Eres un monstruo como has dicho?) penso

Naruto miro a hinata y dijo

Naruto:"Vámonos"

Así abandonaron el lugar dejando a los demás todavía temblando

Unos días después se enteraron de que se iban a realizar los exámenes chunin en konoha y kakashi les domino

(Nota del autor:Me voy a saltar toda la parte hasta que llegan al lugar del examen porque no me parece importante)

(Academia)

Naruto decidió hacer el examen para ver si así podía medir mejor la fuerza general de todos los ninjas

Él y sus compañeros de equipo entraron a la academia

Al entrar a la academia pudieron ver a dos hombres bloqueando una puerta con una tabla de 301 encima que era el aula donde debían entrar.

Los hombres estaban golpeando aun chico vestido de verde y una chica con moños.

"Los exámenes chunin no son una broma deberías retirados"Dijo el que bloqueaba la puerta

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke se adelanto

Sasuke:"Si bien dicho apartate de la puerta y mientras estas en ello elimina el genjutsu para que vallamos al 3ºpiso"

Algunas personas se confundieron diciendo que ya estaban en el 3º piso

Sasuke:"Tu has sido la primera en darse cuenta verdad sakura"

Sakura:"Si claro tienes razón" dijo aunque no se había enterado

"Oh así que eres listo y has visto la ilusión haber como enfrentas esto" Ataco el hombre que bloqueaba la puerta mandando una patada a sasuke

Sasuke que lo vio fue a contratar con una patada pero antes de que chocaran el chico de verde atrapo la pierna de cada uno con sus manos

La gente se quedo asombrara con su velocidad

Unos de los compañeros del chico se acerco y le dijo

Neji:"No dijiste que fingiéramos ser débiles"

Lee:"Si lo sé pero" entonces empezó a acercale a sakura y dijo

"Por favor sé mi novia" a lo que sakura le resacho en el momento deprimiéndole

Neji se empezó a acercar y dijo

Neji:"Tu eres naruto el que siempre va con Hinata ¿no?"

Naruto:"Si y que"

Neji:"Deberías retirarte si vas con una perdedora como ella eso quiere decir que tu también los eres"

Naruto le sonrió

Naruto:"Debería matarte pero hay alguien con más ganas que yo a si que te dejare vivir por el momento"

Neji no se espero esta replica

Fue entonces cuando sakura intervino

Sakura:"No le hagas caso no sabe lo que dice vamos sasuke naruto tenemos prisa"

Naruto la miro pero como ya estaba todo dicho empezó a caminar para dejar el lugar dejando un neji enfadado

Mientra caminaban al salón llegaron a una habitación muy espaciosa donde el chico de verde les bloqueo el paso

Lee: mi nombre es Rock Lee y te desafió Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke:"Sabes quien soy y me desafias"

Lee:"Todo el mundo habla del clan uchiha y de lo grande que es tu seras un gran desafió para mi y además" se sonrojo miro a sakura y dijo"te amo sakura"

Sakura empezó a gritar

Sakura:"No tu peinado y tus cegás pobladas eres demasiado raro" grito

Lee:"Eres un Angel"dijo y empezó a tirarle besos que sakura esquivo frenéticamente

Al ver la ridícula escena naruto se canso y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras para dejar el lugar

Lee:"Tu el de negro a donde vas"

Naruto:"No tengo interés en vuestro duelo si la velocidad que has demostrado antes es todo lo que tienes no me vales para nada"

Lee se molesto por esto

Lee:"Eso piensas iba a desafiar a sasuke pero ya que insistes te pondré en tu lugar antes de hacerlo"

Lee se movió rápidamente para atacar a naruto mandando un barrido de piernas a este

Naruto al ver esto intercepto la patada contraatacando con su propia patada que mando a volar a lee hasta estrellarse contra la pared de la fuerza que llevaba

Lee que estaba levantándose del golpe no sé lo podía creer

Naruto:"Has visto no me vales para nada"

Lee sintió su pierna que todavía estaba temblando

Lee:(¿Como puede tener tanta fuerza? me ha vencido fácilmente) pensó "No seas tan presumido no he ido con todo"

Naruto:"Al menos que me mandes un golpe 10veces más fuerte que ese no sirves ni para calentar"

Lee al escuchar esto se molesto más y ataco con una patada voladora al rostro de naruto el cual cogió con las manos la patada y estrello a lee en el suelo y dándole otra patada para mandarle otra vez a volar

Tanto lee como los compañeros de naruto estaban asombraros

Naruto:"Mejor dejalo nuestras fuerzas son demasiado diferentes"

Sasuke que estaba viendo la pelea decidió activa su sharigan para ver el truco de naruto pero no consiguió nada

Lee:(Maldición¿Como puede ser tan fuerte tendré que usar una de las puertas internas)

Lee volvió a atacar pero esta ves se había vuelto más rápido y apareció por debajo de naruto mandado una patada al mentón

Naruto noto el aumento de velocidad pero aun así se movió para esquivar y apareció por detrás de Lee dándole una patada que le mando al aire y saltando para estar a la par de lee y darle un golpe con ambas manos juntas que estrello a lee en el suelo

Todos los que vieron la pelea no sé lo podían creer por que era demasiado unilateral

Lee que estaba en el suelo se intento levantar para seguir la pelea pero alguien le interrunpio

?:"Detente lee"

Al escuchar esa voz los demás se voltearon y vieron una tortuga

Al ver a la tortuga lee se acerco y agacho

Lee:"Has estado viendo toda la pelea"

Tortuga:"SI y ya sabes que esa técnica esta prohibida y no deberías usarla preparate para tu castigo"

De repente apareció una nube de humo y encima de la tortuga salio un hombre vestido de verde que parecía una versión adulta Lee.

Gai:"Bien pues preparate para tu castigo Lee"

Gai le mando un puño que mando volando a Lee hasta caer al suelo

Los presentes se sorprendieron

A continuación Gai se acerco a lee y se agacho

Gai:"Lo siento lee pero tú me obligaste" después de decir eso empezó a llorar con lee y se abrazaron saliendo una puesta de sol de fondo

Que puso nerviosos a todos incluido naruto

Gai se giro y miro al equipo 7

Gai:"Como esta Kakashi"

Sasuke:"¿le conoces?"

Gai:"Pues claro que si somos eternos rivales"

Sakura:"No puede ser mientes" dijo con incredulidad

Lee:"Como te atreves a decir Que Gai-sensei miente

Gai:"Tranquilo Lee las acciones de un ninja valen más que las palabras"

Dicho eso se movió rápidamente para estar parado detrás del equipo7 mientras los ninjas no le veían o eso pensaba Gai porque tuvo que bloquear por instinto una patada que le mando naruto

Naruto:"Dejate ya de tus tontos juegos que con esa velocidad no impresionas a nadie"

Gai que estaba bloqueando la patada sintió el hormigueo de su brazo

Gai:(Que potencia no es de extrañar que venciera a Lee)

Gai:"Parece que kakashi tiene buenos alumnos" dijo mirando a Naruto

Naruto ni le contexto

Gai:"Bueno deberías iros que tal si les acompañas Lee" y desapareció en una nube de humo

Lee:"Tu el de negro eres muy fuerte pero no pienses que he ido con todo la próxima vez no será tan fácil"

Naruto:"No importa lo que te esfuerces un simple humano como tu nunca podrá estar a mi altura"

Naruto con eso dicho empezó a ir al salón de la prueba

Dejando un Lee enfadado y Sasuke frustrado por las habilidades de Naruto

(Aula 301)

El equipo 7 abrió la puerta donde vio a todos los participantes con caras de pocos amigos

En el salón también estaban el resto de los novatos que habían pasado la prueba Genin este año entre ellos estaba Hinata que al ver a Naruto se puso a su lado

Kiba:"Baya parece que estamos todos los 9 novatos de este año esto será divertido no os parece o al menos para los que seamos lo suficientemente fuertes no sasuke"

Sasuke:"No te confíes tanto Kiba"

Kiba miro a Hinata y dijo

Kiba:"Hinata deberías estar a nuestro lado"

Hinata:"Si esta Naruto aquí estaré obviamente a su lado" le dijo como si fuera tonto

A Kiba le molesto este comentario y dijo

Kiba:"Eres parte de nuestro equipo y en esta competencia el equipo de naruto es el enemigo"

Hinata:"Si tengo que escoger entre mi equipo y naruto esta claro que escojo a naruto"

Kiba iba a decir algo más pero en ese momento apareció un chico de pelo blanco

Kabuto:"vosotros tal vez queráis bajar la voz quiero decir sois los nuevos 9 novatos si fuera vosotros no me pondría en ridículo"

Ino:"Y a ti que te importa ¿quien eres?"

Katuto:"Soy Kabuto Yakushi y deberíais mirar a vuestro alrededor"

Vieron como había un monto de gente mirándoles con intensiones asesinas

Katuto"Pero bueno tranquilos me recordáis a mí cuando era novato"

Sakura:"Dices que eres kabuto ¿es que no es tu primera prueba?"

Kabuto:"No es mi 7º intento"

Shikamaru:"Así que los que dicen de que el examen es difícil es cierto" dijo con fastidio

Kabuto:"Bueno tranquilos tal vez pueda ayudaros con mis tarjetas ninjas"

Sakura:"¿tarjetas ninja?"

Kabuto:"Es difícil de explicar pero estas tarjetas tienen toda la información de lo que he aprendido en años"

Entonces saco una tarjeta blanca pero al agregarle chakra se vio un mapa de las naciones elementales con el numero de participantes de cada aldea

Después de ver esto Sasuke pregunto

Sasuke:"Esas tarjetas muestran la información de los candidatos individuales"

Kabuto:"Si pero no puedo prometerte que sea perfecta ¿piensas en alguien?

Sasuke:"Si Gaara del desierto y Naruto Uzumaki"

Kabuto:"Si sabes sus nombres no es divertido pero bueno miralas" saco 2 tarjetas.

Kabuto:"Bueno primero Gaara del desierto ha hecho 8 misiones de rang una rango B no hay mucha información pero hay un dato interesante en todas sus misiones salio si un rasguño"

Esto llamo la atención de todos menos naruto que le pareció normal siendo Gaara igual que él.

Kabuto:"Bien Ahora Naruto Uzumaki ha hecho 7 misiones de rango D y una de rango C parece que es un experto en taijutsu y no se le ha visto perder un combate ni cuando estaba en la academia además corre el rumor de haber matado solo a cientos de personas en una misión"

Todos en la sala se le quedaron mirando

Naruto:"Parece que a tu información le faltan muchos detalles a si que es bastante inútil"

Kabuto:"Bueno lo siento"

Después de eso saco otra tarjeta y dijo la distribución de participantes de cada aldea donde dijo que el sonido solo tenia 3 participantes por ser una aldea pequeña

Después de ver las tarjetas Ino pregunto

Ino:¿Piensas que la competencia será más dura este año?

Katulo:"Si lo creo"

Esto puso nerviosos a los novatos

Fue en ese momento que naruto se adelanto y dijo

Naruto:"La verdad no importa cuantos inútiles se junten lo mejor seria que todos me atacaseis a la vez para terminar esta tontería "

Todos le miraron con ganas de atarcarle

De repente aparecieron unos ninjas de la aldea del sonido y atacaron a naruto

Uno de ellos lanzo unos kunais a Naruto que este atrapo en sus manos mientras que otro le ataco con un puño pero ante de que golpease Naruto desapareció y apareció desde detrás del ninja dándole un golpe en la nuca que lo estrello contra el suelo

El ninja que lanzo los kunais al ver a su compañero fue a atacar a naruto pero este pateo al que estaba en el suelo mandándolo a volar y que golpease al ninja atacante.

Todo el mudo miro la escena asombraros

Naruto:" Como he dicho no importa cuantos inútiles se junten" miro al resto de la sala "si queréis podéis uniros"

Fue en ese momento que apareció una cortina de humo de la que salieron los examinadores

Ibiki:"Soy ibiki Morino y soy vuestra peor pesadilla"dijo mientras todos le miraban

Ibiki:"Bien tu el de negro nadie ha dicho que podías pelear quieres ser expulsado"

Naruto:"Solo quería acortar este examen para mi conveniencia y si lo consigo me da igual que me expulses"

Ibiki:"Aquí mando yo y están prohibidas las peleas a si que callate"

Como naruto vio que no conseguía nada se callo

Después de eso empezaron el examen que resulto ser uno escrito de 9 preguntas dejando una 10º hasta 15 minutos antes del final de una hora

Naruto se sentó junto a Hinata y como esta podía copiar fácilmente con su Byakugan le copio el examen ya que las preguntas eran muy difíciles

(Nota del autor:No he querido inventarme ninguna habilidad sin sentido a si que lo he dejado así algunos pueden pensar que como naruto es listo podría responder las preguntas pero que sea listo no quiere decir que sepa aritmética como se mostraba en la 2º pregunta del examen)

Los demás participantes contestaron o copiaron las respuestas con cada uno un método.

Hasta que quedaron 15 minutos y dieron la ultima pregunta

Ibiki:"Bien antes de daros la ultima pregunta hay unas reglas que debéis seguir"

Todos le escucharon atentamente

Ibiki:"Bien la ultima pregunta podéis decidir si contestarla o no"

Temari:"¿y que pasa si no contestamos?"

Ibiki:"Si no contestáis suspenderéis y vuestro equipo también"

Todos pensaron que era una tontería no contestar la pregunta

Ibiki:"Bueno no contestéis tan rápido si decidís hacer la pregunta no podréis hacer el examen chunin nunca más"

Kiba:"Eso es mentira hay gente aquí que ya ha hecho el examen más de una vez"

Ibiki sé hecho a reír

Ibiki:"Ja ja ja Bueno entonces habéis tenido mala suerte yo no hice las reglas antes"

Todos los genin se pusieron nervios meno Hinata y Naruto que les daba igual.

Hubo alguien que levanto la mano y su equipo abandono el examen

Paso el tiempo y nadie más se retiraba así que al final Ibiki dijo

Ibiki:"Muy bien si nadie más se retira todos aprobáis"

Los genin se sorprendieron y preguntaron porque y resulto que la prueba trataba de ver de si se atrevían a hacer la 10º pregunta

De repente se rompió una ventana y apareció una camparta con una mujer delante.

Anko:"Bien no hay tiempo para celebrar soy Anko Mitarashi y seré vuestro próximo examinador a si que vamos a iniciar la 2º prueba"

Todos la miraron como una loca y después de eso abandonaron el salón

Fin capitulo 7

Nota del autor: Como la parte del examen escrito no tiene mucho que contar y es un poco aburrida la he acortado es por eso que he preferido cambiar varias cosas antes

Algunos pueden pensar que naruto domina demasiado las peleas pero no olvidéis que tiene el alma de un dios al principio en dragon super se menciona que goku no tiene ni el 1% del poder de Bill mientras que después de poder usar los poderes de un dios llega inmediatamente al 70% una diferencia abismal aunque aquí naruto solo puede usar una pequeña parte de los poderes divinos hace una gran diferencia haciendo que tenga una especie de chakra com poder de dios


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: La 2º etapa del examen chunin

(Afueras del Bosque de la muerte)

Después de terminal el 1º examen todos los aspirantes a chunin llegaron a un lugar de konoha con rejas que tenian enormes arboles detrás de ellas

Anko: "Bien gusanos os presento el bosque de la muerte"

Muchos aspirantes se pusieron nerviosos al escuchar el nombre del bosque

Naruto:"Parece que tiene un nombre muy apropiado"

Anko: "¿Que quieres decir?"

Naruto: "Ese es el destino de los que se encuentren conmigo"

Anko:"Parece que te crees muy rudo vamos a comprobarlo"

Anko saco un kunai que le lanzo a naruto pero este no se movió y atrapo el kunai entre sus dedos

Mientras tanto Anko en un parpadeo se puso detrás de naruto pero este le dio un codazo en el estomago que hizo que se llevara las manos al estomago

Naruto:"Si lo que pretendes es asustar a alguien no lo has conseguido"

Anko que se sujetaba el estomago miro al chico sin creérselo porque ese no era el nivel de un genin

Todos los que miraban la escena ya no sabían que pensar cada vez que veían al chico de negro pelear este ganaba fácilmente

Anko resino los dientes y dijo

Anko:"Esta bien por lo visto no eres pura palabreria vamos a continuar el examen"

Un ninja de la hierba miro la escena con interés

Anko:"Bueno voy a explicaros el examen"

Los ninjas escucharon atentamente mientras anko sacaba un mapa

Anko:"Hay 44 Puertas que rodean el bosque dentro hay una torre que esta a 10 kilómetros de cada puerta aquí haréis un examen de supervivencia en donde tendréis que hacer lo que sea para conseguir 2 pergaminos"

Anko saco 2 pergaminos

Anko:"Bien deberéis pelear para conseguir un pergamino del cielo y otro de la tierra"

Sasuke:" Entonces debemos conseguir ambos pergaminos"

Anko:"Si todo tu equipo debe llegar con ambos pergaminos a la torre"

Al escuchar esto a Naruto no le gusto pensaba que podría dejar a sus compañeros detrás para ir por su cuenta y terminar la prueba aunque claro podría matarles y simplemente suspender pero quería saber de que trataba la siguiente prueba

Anko:"Por cierto una cosa más, el examen deberéis de terminarlo en 5 días y no debéis de mirar el contenido de los rollos por ningún motivo"

Con todo dicho los equipo fueron a recoger los rollos y a prepararse

Hinata se acerco a naruto y dijo

Hinata:"¿Deberíamos de reunirnos para estar juntos?

Naruto:"Mejor vamos cada uno por nuestra cuenta aunque puedes hacer lo que quiera durante la prueba pero es mejor si la pasas"

A Hinata no le gusto esto pero lo acepto

Todos los equipo se pusieron delante de una puerta y entraron al bosque.

(Bosque de la Muerte equipo8)

Hinata y su equipo habían entrado al bosque y estaban de pie en un pequeño lugar abierto después de que les atacaran unas anormal mente grandes sanguijuelas

Kiba:"Vamos a aprovechar el lugar para poner una trampa con esas sanguijuelas"

Shino:"Estoy de acuerdo" contesto

Hinata que estaba a un lado de mal humor por no estar con naruto dijo

Hinata:"Eso es una perdida de tiempo mejor matamos a quien venga y punto"

Sus compañeros la miraron y kiba le dijo

Kiba:"Eso si que es una tontería mejor hacemos la trampa"

Hinata le miro y pensó(Si no fuera porque naruto me ha dicho que mejor pase la prueba acabaría con el)

Fue en ese momento que desde las ramas de un árbol unos ninjas les miraron.

Ninja1:"Mirales ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que estamos aquí"

Ninja2:"Sus habilidades son muy patéticas vamos a atacarles"

Hinata que estaba hablando con Kiba noto las presencias y sonrió por encontrar al alguien para liberar su enojo

Los ninjas atacaron al grupo con unos kunais

Hinata vio esto y esquivo para a continuación liberar una onda de chakra a los ninjas que hizo que se rebelaran

Ninja1:"Parece que no sois tan inútiles" dijo pareciendo todavía seguro

Hinata no le hizo ni caso y fue a atacar a los 3 ninjas por su cuenta mientras sus compañeros le gritaban

Kiba:"Espera no ataques sola Hinata"

Hinata no le hizo caso y en un parpadeo se puso delante de uno de los ninjas atacándole en el pecho con la mano abierta haciendo que este escupiera sangre y se desplomara

Los compañeros del ninja estaban sorprendidos y atacaron lanzando unos shuriken que Hinata desvio envolviendo chakra en sus manos.

Hinata nuevamente se movió a una velocidad que no podían captar los demás y le dio un golpe por detrás en la cabeza aun ninja que hizo que explotara su cabeza y muriera al instante

El último ninja al ver esto tenia miedo y empezó a correr pero hinata nuevamente se movió detrás de su espalda y con una mano cubierta de chakra le atravesó el pecho

Sus compañeros que estaban mirando estaban horrorizados por tal escena

Hinata saco su mano y la agito para quitarse un poco de sangre que goteaba

Hinata miro a Kiba y dijo

Hinata:"Has visto no hacia falta la trampa para nada"

Kiba no sabia que decir de la conmoción que todavía tenia de ver ese asesinato

Hinata:"Bueno si queréis podéis coger el rollo que tenían" dijo esto pareciendo estar de mejor humor

(Bosque de la muerte equipo7)

El equipo 7 se movía por el bosque y mientras lo hacían naruto se concentraba para percibir las presencias de los otros participantes y se dio cuenta de que una de ellas les estaba siguiendo, es por eso que se paro

Al notar esto el resto del equipo también se paro

Sasuke:"Porque te has parado naruto"

Naruto miro a Sasuke pero no le contesto estaba esperando al otro ninja

Sakura:"Al menos podrías decir algo"

Naruto:"Si no sois capaces de averiguar lo que pasa es vuestra culpa"

Este comentario les molesto a los 2 pero antes de que dijeran nada naruto desapareció y ataco al ninja escondido con un puñetazo que le mando hasta donde estaban parados

Sasuke y sakura se sorprendieron

El ninja que estaba en el suelo se levanto y ataco a sasuke que era el más cercano el cual respondió empezando ambos una batalla

Naruto que estaba mirando el combate se aburrió a si que apareció detrás del ninja y le apuñalo con su espada de chakra

Sasuke:"Lo tenia controlado no necesitaba tu ayuda"

Naruto:"Eres tu el que se ha metido donde no le llamaban a si que callate"

Sasuke se enfado y le iba a atacar pero sakura intervino

Sakura:·"Dejalo sasuke ya sabes como es naruto mejor miramos a ver si tiene un rollo"

Sasuke:"Mmm has lo que quieras"

Al inspeccionar al ninja no encontraron nada a si que se retiraron del lugar

(Unos minutos después)

El equipo 7 nuevamente se paro para elaborar un plan pero de repente notaron un viento que se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte hasta parecerse un cañón de aire

Naruto que estaba justo en medio del ataque cruzo sus brazos mientras clavaba sus pies fuertemente en el suelo y era poco a poco arrastrado hasta que paro el viento

Sus compañeros de equipo que habían cerrado los ojos miraron hacia donde venia el ataque y vieron un ninja de la hierba

Ninja:"Baya si que eres impresionate por aguantar mi ataque"

Naruto se recupero y dijo

Naruto:"Y tú no lo has hecho nada mal para ocultar tu presencia"

Ninja:"Bueno no es nada pero haber si aguantas tú y tus compañeros esto"

El ninja de la hierba se llevo una mano a un ajo y libero un genjutsu que hizo ver a los genin su propia muerte

Naruto callo por un momento en el genjutsu pero enseguida se libero pero sus compañeros de equipo no tuvieron tanta suerte y cayeron al suelo

(Nota del autor: A naruto no le afectan los genjutsu porque tiene al kyubi para despertarle como se vio cuando sasuke le lanzaba uno a killer bee)

Ninja:"Baya así que también eres capaz de aguantar eso eres cada vez más interesante pero veamos como te las arreglas con mi compañero"

El ninja hizo unas señales de manos y golpeo el suelo de donde salio una nube de humo con una enorme serpiente

Naruto miro a la serpiente y dijo

Naruto:"Parece que tienes muchos trucos pero yo también los tengo"

Naruto se movió y le dio una patada a la serpiente en la cabeza que hizo que esta retrocediera

La serpiente enfada por el golpe abrió su boca y intento tragar entero a naruto pero este al ver esto formo una esfera de chakra en su mano y se la lanzo a la boca de la serpiente que la trago y cerro su boca de la que empezaron a salir hazes de luz hasta que su cabeza exploto

Sasuke y Sakura que se habían empezado a recuperar quedaron anonadados

Sasuke:(¿Pero que demonios era ese ataque?)pensó

El ninja de la hierba también miraba en la incredulidad

Ninja:(¿Quien es este chico? no he visto sellos de manos y eso parecía una esfera de chakra puro) pensó

Ninja:"La verdad es que estoy muy sorprendido no pensé que fueras tan fuerte"

Naruto:"No paro de decirlo pero sin importar lo que haga un humano como tu no se puede comparar conmigo"

Ninja:"¿Es que no eres un humano?" pregunto mirándole a naruto al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros de equipo

Naruto:"Últimamente parece que hay mucha gente con mala vista cuando era pequeño en la aldea todos me reconocían fácilmente"

Al escuchar esto el ninja de la hierba entendió algo

Ninja:"Ya veo así que eres uno de ellos eso explica todo ese chakra"

Sasuke y sakura no entendieron la conversación pero siguieron viendo la pelea

Naruto:"Parece que has recobrado la vista pero bueno vamos a continuar"

Naruto se movió y fue a atacar con un puño a la cara del ninja que este bloqueo y devolvió con su otro puño que naruto también bloqueo

Naruto y el ninja empezaron a intercambiar una serie de golpes y patadas de las que al final salio victorioso el ninja de la hierba mandado un golpe a la cara de naruto haciéndole retroceder.

Ninja."Eres realmente bueno pero todavía no estas a mi altura"

Naruto sé hecho a reír

Naruto:"Ja ja ja"

Ninja:"¿De que te ries?

Naruto:"Me rio por haber encontrado un enemigo que al fin valga la pena"

Naruto entonces hizo un gesto con sus dedos juntos hacia arriba para anular el peso de sus brazos y piernas

Naruto:"Vamos a ver si un humano como tu puede seguirme ahora"

Naruto entonces desapareció ante la vista de todos y le dio una patada en la cara al ninja seguido por una combinación de punetazos en todo el cuerpo para finalmente darle una patada giratoria que mando a volar al ninja

Sasuke y sakura que vieron la pelea no sé lo podían creer por la velocidad que tenia naruto

Sakura:(¿cuando se movió?)

Sasuke:(Maldición esa velocidad es inhumana debe ser realmente un monstruo)

Naruto se fue acercando al ninja que había volado un poco lejos alejándose de sus compañeros de equipo

El ninja se empezó a recuperar del golpe pero al mirar a su cara ahora se podía ver que le faltaba un trozo de piel rebelando un rostro muy pálido debajo

Naruto que vio esto pregunto

Naruto:"Oh así que estabas escondiendo tu cara"

Ninja:(Este maldito mocoso es fuerte y rápido y no parece que sea solo por el chakra del kyubi)

Ninja.:"Ku ku ku si tienes razón me estaba ocultando"

Naruto:"Como no eres un enemigo ordinario me molestare en preguntar tu nombre"

El ninja se quito el resto de la piel revelando toda su cara

Ninja:"Me puedes llamar orochimaru también tengo curiosidad por ti"

Naruto:"Pues tú puedes llamarme naruto pero bueno que tal si continuamos"

Naruto volvió a atacar pero esta vez orochimaru estaba preparado y le lanzo una bola de fuego que naruto esquivo moviéndose aun lado pero orochimaru siguió con su ataque con otra serie de bolas de fuego que naruto siguió esquivando

Orochimaru al ver que no le daba decidió acelerar a su máxima velocidad para volver a tener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con naruto intercambiando unos golpes del que esta vez salio naruto victorioso obligando a orochimaru a usar el jutsu de susticion de barro y ocultarse

Orochimaru:(Maldito mocoso tiene más fuerza física que yo tendré que pensar en otra cosa)

Naruto empezó a concentrarse hasta que sintió el chakra de orochimaru en un árbol y formo una esfera de chakra en su mano para lanzarla al escondite

Orochimaru al ver la esfera salio de su escondite y se movió rápidamente para esquivar

Orochimaru que había salido hizo unos sellos con sus manos y extendió sus dedos del que salieron 5 pequeños fuegos y a continuación acelero a todo velocidad donde naruto con su mano derecha por delante

Naruto vio como venia el golpe y rápidamente cogió la muñeca de orochimaru.

Orochimaru se sorprendió

Naruto:"No sé lo que tratas de hacer pero no me da buena espina" después de decir eso le dio un puñetazo en la cara que mando a volar a orochimaru

Orochimaru se empezó a levantar del suelo y rio

Orochimaru:"Ku ku ku tu debes ser un autentico genio si no tuviera mis ojos puesto en otro te escogería"

Después de decir eso abrió la boca de donde salio una espada

Naruto sonrió al ver la espada

Naruto:"Así que ahora quieres un duelo de espadas por mí esta bien"

Naruto canalizo su chakra en su mano hasta tomar la forma de una espada

Orochimaru:"Ku ku ku no paras de sacar sorpresas"

Ambos contrincantes corrieron uno hacia otro y empezaron a intercambiar cuchilladas a toda velocidad donde naruto al tener una mayor fuerza física salio victorioso dando una tajada rápida a orochimaru que le partió por la mitad

Naruto:"Has sido el mejor rival que he tenido hasta ahora pero al final sigues siendo humano"

Naruto iba a guarda su espada pero vio como del cuerpo de orochimaru salieron serpientes que juntaron sus 2 partes

Naruto:"Hablando de sorpresas tú también tienes algunas"

Cuando se levanto orohimaru esta ves su expresión era de rabia

Orochimaru:"Maldito mocoso interponiéndote en el camino de mi objetivo"

Naruto:"No sé cual es tu objetivo pero esta claro que no es nuestro rollo un ninja de tu nivel no estaría perdiendo el tiempo en esta tontería de examen y parece que has venido a por nosotros como no soy yo debe ser uno de los otros 2"

Orochimaru:"Ku ku ku parece que no eres solo musculo pero y que si es así"

Naruto:"Nada la verdad es que esos humanos me dan igual no les mato solo para ver si en la próxima prueba me enfrento a ninjas más poderosos"

Orochimaru:"Entonces porque no me dejas hacer mi tarea"

Naruto:"Solo quería probar mis habilidades pero si me dices lo que quieres mientras no sea que mueran no me importa incluso si les cortas las piernas"

Orochimaru miro al niño y reflexiono hasta que dijo

Orochimaru:"Solo quiero darle un regalo a sasuke"

Naruto:"Si es solo eso no te dejare pasar"

Orochimaru:"Bueno por lo que veo tú piensas que no eres humano y parece que nos odias, este regalo le dará poder a sasuke pero también le dará un gran dolor"

Naruto empezó a analizar lo que dijo el humano hasta que escucho la voz del kyubi

Kyubi:"Dejale que le de el regalo para que sufra ese maldito uchiha" dijo que entre todos los humanos los que más odiaba eran los uchiha

Naruto:"Esta bien ya me he divertido suficiente contigo y tengo un amigo que lo que más odia son a los uchiha pero si veo que me mientes haré que tengas la muerte más dolorosa posible"

Orochimaru que escucho esto se puso feliz

Orochimaru:"Ku ku ku parece que eres realmente un monstruo entonces me iré"

Naruto:"Estaré vigilándote"

Orochimaru empezó a caminar hacia sasuke y sakura pero en un momento se paro

Orochimaru:"Después de que le de mi regalo a sasuke irán 3 ninjas del sonido a por él para probar sus habilidades ¿podrías no interferir?"

Naruto:"Mientras muestren el debido respeto a mi y no le maten en esta prueba no me importa incluso si le rompen los huesos"

Orochimaru volvió a caminar esta vez si yendo a por sasuke

Naruto miro en la distancia como orochimaru y sasuke luchaban y pudo ver que la pelea era completamente unilateral

Kyubi:"Ja ja ja parece que ese orochimaru no es tan malo cuando le mates al menos hazlo rápido" dijo divirtiéndose viendo el sufrimiento del uchiha

Finalmente naruto pudo ver como orochimaru le mordía en el cuello a sasuke apareciendo 3 marcas en su cuello y orochimaru retirándose

Naruto como vio que todo había terminado se acerco a sus compañeros

Sakura:"Naruto ¿donde has estado? ayudame a cargar a sasuke a un lugar seguro"

Naruto:"Hazlo tu sola que en la pelea de todas formas no has hecho nada"

Sakura:"No es momento para esto naruto sasuke está herido"

Naruto:"No me importa lo que le pase a ese humano si quieres puedo llevarle a patadas hasta la torre"

Sakura no sé lo podía creer se echo a sasuke al hombre y ella y naruto abandonaron el lugar

(Un día después)

El equipo 7 estaba dentro del hueco de un árbol del bosque donde podemos ver a un Sasuke desmayado, y una sakura cansada

Sakura:(¿Naruto de verdad te damos igual?)

La otra noche le había pedido ayuda pero el se subió a la rama de un árbol y había estado durmiendo tranquilamente desde que llegaron sin importarle nada.

Sakura que se estaba empezando a dormir vio que se acercaba una ardilla y al verla le lanzo un kunai justo delante de ella que hizo que se alejara

Desde los arbustos se puede ver 3 ninjas del sonido que la miraban

Zaku:"¿que extraño habrá visto el papel bomba en la ardilla?"

Dotsu:"No, no ha sido eso deberemos acercarnos"

Dotsu miro arriba donde estaba naruto

Dotsu:"Recordar nuestras ordenes es ir por sasuke no ataquéis al chico de negro"

Zaku:"¿Y si interviene?

Dotsu:"Nos han dicho que no lo hará pero si lo hace no quedara más remedió que pelear"

Con todo dicho los 3 ninjas se acercaron

Sakura al ver a los ninjas le grito a naruto

Sakura:"Naruto hay enemigos ayuda"

Naruto abrió los ojo y miro para abajo

Naruto:"Son solo 3 ninjas haz algo útil por una vez"

Sakura se quedo petrificada y dijo

Sakura:"No es momento para juegos naruto ayudanos por favor" le suplicó pero naruto siguió sin hacer nada

Los 3 ninjas del sonido como vieron que no se movía fueron a hacer su trabajo

Dotsu:"Parece que no le importas a tu compañero pero bueno nosotros vamos a hacer lo nuestro"

Los 3 ninjas del sonido fueron a atacar a sakura pero esta había puesto un tronco en una cuerda como trampa pero los ninjas al ver que se acercaba lograron destruirlo con un jutsu.

Sakura que vio esto se puso a soltar lagrimas pero entonces rock Lee apareció pateando a los tres ninjas a un lado

Lee:"como os atrevéis a atacar los 3 a sakura y tu" miro a naruto" porque no la ayudas"

Naruto:"Porque no me importa" contesto simplemente

Dotsu:"si bueno vamos a dejarnos de sentimientos y vamos a empezar, zaku tu encargate de sasuke"

Dotsu ataco a Lee con su brazo pero este esquivo

Lee iba a contraatacar pero se mareo, callo al suelo, vomito y le empezó a sangrar el oído

(Nota de autor: recordar que aquí Lee no ve el jutsu de dotsu en el capitulo anterior y no sabe que no debe esquivarlo)

Dotsu:"puede que seas rápido pero no lo eres más que el sonido y el artefacto que llevo en el brazo me permite controlar el sonido"

Sakura que vio que Lee estaba en problema le tiro unos kunais a dotsu pero este los bloqueo y entonces desde detrás de ella apareció la 3º ninja del sonido que la agarro del pelo sin dejarla moverse

Kin:"Vamos a dejar que mire como matamos a sasuke"

Escondidos en los arbusto estaba el equipo 10 viéndolo todo

Shikamaru:"¿No deberíamos ayudarle?" le dijo a Ino

Ino:"Mira hay esta naruto " le señalo

Shikamaru:"Si ¿pero porque no hace nada?"

Sakura:"Naruto ayuda por favor esto va enserio van a matar a sasuke"

Todo el mundo le dirigió la mirara

Naruto:"Ese no es asunto mio"miro a los ninjas del sonido"mientras no le matéis podéis hacer lo que queráis"

Sakura y los que estaban en los arbustos se quedaron anonadados

Sakura al ver que no les ayudaba decidió cortarse el pelo con un kunai para liberarse y pelear contra los ninjas pero fue rápidamente derrotada

El equipo 10 al ver a sakura así decidió salir para ayudar

Ino:" parece que no puedes hacer nada"miro a naruto"Y tú que pasa eres un cobarde"

Naruto:"Tengo mis motivos para no matar a ninguno de ellos pero si me vuelves a dirigir la palabra te torturare hasta la muerte"

Ino trago saliva y ya no dijo nada

Choji ataco a zaku y mientras shikamaru paralizo a dotsu con su sombra y Ino hizo su jutsu para meterse en la mente de kin

Ino:"Rendiros" dijo mientras se apuntaba a la garganta con un kunai en el cuerpo de kin

Pero los ninjas del sonido no hicieron caso y la atacaron obligándola a liberar el jutsu

Fue en ese momento que llegaron neji y tente desde la rama de un árbol y todos les miraron

Dotsu:"no paran de aparecer"

Neji miro a su alrededor y vio un chakra extraño de sasuke

Neji:"iba a encargarme de vosotros pero parece que hay otra persona por delante"

Sasuke se empezó a levantar mientras soltaba una gran cantidad de chakra oscuro y dijo

Sasuke:"Sakura quien te ha hecho eso"

Todos le miraron con un poco de miedo

Zaku:"He sido yo"

Sasuke que le escucho le fue a atacar pero zaku contraataco con su jutsu

Zaku:"ondas ultrasonicas"

Sasuke esquivo y se puso detrás de él mientras cogía sus dos brazos y ponía un pie en su espalda

Sasuke:"parece que estas muy orgulloso de estos brazos" dicho eso le retorció los brazos hasta que sé los rompió

Zaku:"ahh ahh"Grito de dolor"

Entonces sasuke centro su mirada en naruto

Sasuke:"Naruto baja y pelea"

Naruto fijo su mirada en él pero no parecía impresionado

Naruto:"Parece que ahora que has recibido un poco de poder piensas que un simple humano como tu puede vencerme"

Sasuke:"Parece que eres un loco que se cree un monstruo pero si hace falta eso para conseguir poder entonces yo también lo seré"

Naruto de repente cambio su expresión tranquila y empezó a liberar una cantidad ridícula de chakra

Naruto:"Piensas que un asqueroso humano como tu puede compararse a mi especie"

Todos los presentes temblaron por la presión

Neji:"imposible como puede tener tanto chakra el de sasuke parece minúsculo en comparación" dijo en incredulidad

Sasuke tampoco sé lo podía creer el chakra era tanto que le hacía parecer como si fuera una gota en el océano

Naruto se movió con furia y en un parpadeo apareció ante sasuke dándole un puñetazo al estomago que hizo a sasuke retorcerse de dolor.

A continuación cogió la cabeza de sasuke con una mano y la estrello contra el suelo 10 veces seguidas y terminando con una gran patada en la espalda

Todos los que miraron la escena se les quedo la sangre helada del miedo

Dotsu:(No es de extrañar que nos dijeran que no le provocáramos) pensó tragando saliva

Sakura que vio el estado de sasuke se acerco

Sakura:"No naruto para dejale" grito llorando

Naruto al ver que se acercaba le pego una pata en pecho que la mando a estrellarse contra un árbol

Naruto:"Me habéis hecho perder la paciencia así que os destrozare hasta dejaros medio muertos y arrastraros a la torre"

Todos los genin que estaban hay no sé lo podían creer

Un sasuke herido se levanto con dificultad

Sasuke:"Maldito eres realmente un monstruo"

Naruto:"¿Es que ahora te das cuenta?"

Sasuke hizo sellos de manos y dijo

Sasuke:"Jutsu flor del fénix" escupió unas bolas de fuego a naturo

Naruto levanto su mano y envió una onda se chakra pero pudo ver que había shuriken escondidos en el fuego

Al ver los shuriken a naruto no le importaron y los recibió

Sasuke que vio que golpeaban miro triunfante pero muy pronto su expresión volvió a cambiar a incredulidad

Shikamaru que estaba mirando la pelea dijo

Shikamariu"no puede ser le han golpeado claramente porque no le hacen nada"

Neji que estaba mirando con su byakugan comento

Neji:"Es inútil la diferencia de poder es demasiado grande naruto tiene tanto chakra que en realidad puede hacer que haga de barrera"

La gente que escucho esto no sé lo podían creer

Naruto:"Has terminado con tus ridículos ataques bien pues ahora es mi turno"

Naruto desapareció de la vista y apareció dándole un rodillazo a sasuke en el estomago que hizo que escupiera sangre continuo por sujetarle la cabeza y seguir con una serie de rodillazos en la cara para finalmente darle una patada en el mentón que mando a sasuke al aire hasta estrellarse contra el suelo y desmayarse

Naruto miro a su alrededor

Naruto:"Ya que os habéis juntado tantos también podría mataros a todos"

La gente se aterro a un mas

Dotsu:"Espera te daré mi pergamino de la tierra si nos dejas marchar"

Naruto sé hecho a reír

Naruto:"Ja ja ja te crees muy listo no humano pero si te mato podre conseguir ese pergamino"

Dotsu:"No espera"

Naruto saco su espada de chakra y antes de que dotsu pudiera responder le corto la cabeza

A continuación naruto se volteo a un zaku herido levanto su mano y le mando una esfera de chakra desintegrándole

Kin al ver a sus compañeros muertos hecho a correr pero naruto no le dejo levanto su espada y empezó a mandarle cuchilladas por el aire que se le clavaron matándola

Algunos de los que miraban estaban cayeron al suelo del miedo

Naruto:"¿Y bien hay algún otro humano que se crea igual de listo?

Hubo un rato que nadie dijo nada

Naruto:"Esta bien si os arrodilláis y me suplicáis por vuestras vidas os perdonare pero será mejor que os deis prisa antes de que pierda la paciencia"

Los primeros en arrodillarse fueron el equipo10

Naruto:"Ja ja ja parece que vosotros sois listos"

Naruto se volteo a una sakura herida pero todavía consiente

Naruto:"A ti y sasuke no os voy a matar pero si no te arrodillas ahora os llevare a la torre con el mínimo para que viváis"

Una sakura sollozando se arrodillo

A continuación naruto se volteo donde neji

Naruto:" A ti te dije que había otra persona interesara en ti a si que todavía te perdonare pero si me vuelves a faltar al respeto te daré la muerte más dolorosa"

Neji apretó los dientes pero se callo porque sabia que no era su rival"

Naruto fue a recoger el rollo y como ya tenia los 2 le dijo a sakura

Naruto:"Levantate y cargar a ese otro inmundo humano nos vamos a la torre"

Sakura se levanto todavía temblando y recogió a sasuke mientras partían hacia la torre

Todos los que se quedaron hay tuvieron el sentimiento de haberse encontrado con un autentico monstruo

Fin capitulo 8

Nota del autor: Puede que penseis que naruto le gana muy facilmente a sasuke pero si puede luchar contra orochimaru esta claro que no importa que tan fuerte se haga sasuke momentaneamente

En este capitulo no estaba seguro de a quien matar porque eso cambia la historia y entonces tengo que invetar mas al final se me ocurrio el equipo del sonido que aparte de esta escena no tienen mas protagonismo en la serie

SpartanV626 comenta que no sabe si naruto en un saiyan bien te recomiendo que leas todas mi notas naruto es humano pero tiene el poder divino de un dios que no es ki pero aumenta todas sus capasidades incluido el chakra pero es posible que en el el futuro tenga la capacidas de soltar el aura rosada peno no por ser un saiyan


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 : Las preliminares del 3º examen chunin

(Bosque de la muerte equipo 8)

Después de conseguir el pergamino de la tierra el equipo 8 se dirigía a la torre pero se pararon en la rama de un árbol

Kiba:"Deberíamos de ir por más pergaminos tenemos tiempo de sobra"

Shino:"Eso seria peligroso mejor vamos a la torre directamente"

Hinata:"No me importa seguir a más equipos para matar más personas"

Sus compañeros recordaron la escena de antes

Kiba:"Si bueno no hace falta que les matemos"

Hinata:"Entonces es una perdida de tiempo vamos a la torre"

Mientras iban a la torre akamaru empezó a temblar y se paro

Hinata:"Parece que se ha dado cuenta de los ninjas que están cerca"

Kiba:"¿Como sabes que hay gente cerca sin usar el byakuga?¿Y porque no nos lo dices?"

Hinata:"Puedo sentir el chakra y no te lo digo por que si fueran otras personas iría a matarles pero hay esta un conocido de naruto"

Kiba:"Si bueno que tal si vamos a echar un vistazo"

El grupo fue donde los ninjas y pudieron ver 2 equipos parados frente a frente

Un equipo de la aldea de la lluvia y otro de la aldea de la arena

Los ninjas de la lluvia atacaron soltando unos paraguas al aire de las que salieron miles de agujas pero gaara del equipo de la arena las bloqueo todas con la arena de una gran calabaza que llevaba en la espalda

Gaara movió su arena y atrapo a los 3 ninjas enemigos

Gaara:"Sarcófago de arena"

Los 3 ninjas fueron aplastado y empezó a llover sangre

Kiba y shino estaban temblando pero hinata decidió salir de su escondite

Hinata:"Guao no me entraña que naruto diga que eres igual a el"

Todo el mundo se le quedo mirando

Gaara:"Tú conoces a naruto si te mano haré que sufra"

Hinata:"Si tienes razón le conozco y le quiero pero no creo que le importe si muero a diferencia de el solo soy humana"

Gaara:"Piensas que es un monstruo pero te quedas a su lado ¿porque?

Hinata inclino su cabeza confundida

Hinata:"No te lo acabo de decir le amo y haría lo que fuera por el"

Gaara se empezó a agarrar la cabeza al escuchar la palabra amor y a decir mucha palabras sin sentido para los demás

Gaara:"Te matare" después de decir eso empezó a mover una gran cantidad de arena para atacar a hinata

Hinata que vio la arena se movió a una gran velocidad esquivando toda la arena

La gente no se podía creer que pudiera esquivar toda esa arena

Hinata:"Deberías parar no quiero herir aun compañero de naruto"

Gaara no le hizo caso y siguió atacando sin lograr darle

Hinata al ver que no paraba decidió quitar el peso de sus brazos y piernas para moverse en un instante detrás de gaara que no esperaba ese gran aumento de velocidad y darle un fuerte golpe en la nuca lo que hizo desmayar a gaara.

Los compañeros de la arena de gaara no sé lo podían creer

Temari: "No, no puede ser venció a gaara "

Hinata la miro

Hinata:"solo le he ganado tan fácilmente por cogerle por sorpresa deberíais recogerle y marcharos"

Temari y kankuro cogieron a gaara y partieron hacia la torre

Hinata se giro donde estaban el resto del equipo 8 y dijo

Hinata:"Vámonos"

Sus compañeros solo asintieron con la cabeza

(Bosque de la muerte equipo 7)

El equipo 7 se estaba dirigiendo a la torre con naruto por delante y una sakura que cargaba a un sasuke desmayado

Sakura:"Naruto estoy cansada podemos parar a descansar"

Naruto:"No queda mucho si te paras te llevare arrastras"

Sakura siguió mientras soltaba unas lagrimas desde que se formo su equipo naruto no les había hecho mucho caso y a veces hasta les insultaba pero ella pensaba que cuando estuvieran en peligro les ayudaría pero fue todo lo contrario no solo no les ayudo sino que les golpeo hasta dejarlos bastante heridos

Mientras iban a la torre naruto se dio cuenta que justo delante había un gejutsu por lo que se paro

Naruto:"Parece que hay más humanos buscando la muerte"

Sakura también se paro sin entender lo que decía

Sakura:"¿Que quieres decir?

Naruto:"Como ya te dije si no te das cuenta es tu culpa"

Naruto se concentro para sentir donde estaban los ninjas ocultos al localizarlos apunto con su mano a la tierra y disparo una esfera de chakra

En el lugar de la explosión se formo un cráter donde se pudo ver una persona muerta

Después de ver a la persona muerta naruto apunto su mano a otro lugar pero antes de que lanzara su ataque salio una persona que empezó a huir

Naruto:"Baya parece que no es tan tonto pero bueno no importa si corre"

Naruto saco su espada de chakra y se movió en un instante para estar detrás del ninja

El ninja al ver esto intento darse la vuelta para defenderse pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada naruto lo corto por la mitad

Sakura que veía ese espectáculo sangriento cayo al suelo desde que entraron al bosque naruto ya había matado a 6 personas como si nada

Naruto guardo su espada y dijo

Naruto:"Deja de estar hay parada ya estamos cerca de la torre"

(Torre)

El equipo 7 entro a la torre donde vieron una sala con un cartel que tenia una descripción con un espacio en blanco

Una sakura cansada se sentó en el suelo dejando a sasuke

Naruto que vio el cartel cogió los 2 pergamino y los abrió que al juntarse en una nube de humo salio Iruka

Iruka al ver al equipo 7 les felicito

Iruka:"Felicidades equipo 7 habéis sido de los más rápidos"después de decir eso se puso a mirar atentamente al equipo donde pudo ver un naruto en buena condición, una sakura cansada y herida y un sasuke desmayado

Iruka:"Aunque parece que habéis pasado dificultades"

Sakura iba a decir algo pero naruto la interrumpió

Naruto:"Deja ya las tonterías porque estas aquí"

Iruka:"No seas tan impaciente que tenéis todavía 4 días de descanso y he venido a explicar el cartel"

"Si usted no posee el cielo, consigue los conocimientos que los representa".

"Si usted no posee la tierra, correrá tan lejos en búsqueda de fuerza".

"Si usted tiene los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra, los senderos de la voluntad peligrosa se pone segura". "Ese es el secreto de un chūnin. Usted formará parte de la élite que guiará a los demás".

Naruto:"Bien pues ya me puedo ir"

Iruka:"no vas a ayudar a tus compañeros de equipo"

Naruto:"No hace falta sakura sígueme"

Sakura quería descansar pero al ver la mirada de naruto y recordar las cosas pasadas en el bosque cogió a sasuke y solo le siguió hasta un pasillo donde sakura entro a una habitación pero naruto se fue a otra para dormir hasta el siguiente día.

(Un día después)

Hinata se había enterado de que naruto estaba en la torre y fue a verle

Hinata:"Buenos días naruto"

Naruto:"Había notado que estabas en la torre pero quería dormir"

Hinata:"si yo también pero no quería molestarte"

Naruto:"Que tal el examen"

Hinata:"Ha sido muy fácil"

Hinata le empezó a contar lo que paso durante el examen

Naruto:"A pesar de ser como yo parece que es mas debil si le convesco para que se me una tendre que entrenarle"

Hinata:"Despues de todo entre todos tu eres el mas poderoso"

Fue en ese momento cuando entro kakashi a la habitación y miro a los 2

Kakashi:"Hinata puedes salir de la habitación"

Hinata miro a naruto y este asintió

Kakashi:"Naruto, sakura me ha contado lo que ha pasado durante el examen y espero una buena respuesta"

Naruto:"No hay nada que explicar solo me interesaba pasar el examen todo lo demás me da igual"

Kakashi al escuchar esto se enfado y fue a golpear a su alumno pero naruto le agarro la mano

Naruto:"Aunque seas mi sensei si me atacas te matare"

Kakashi:"Naruto no se porque actuás así nosotros no somos tus enemigos"

Naruto:"Mientras seas humano eres mi enemigo"

Kakashi:"Sakura también me ha explicado eso de que piensas que eres un monstruo pero no lo eres naruto"

Naruto:"Parece que el perro anbu sé está quedando ciego con los años"

Kakashi se sorprendió por esto

Kakashi:"¿Sabes quien soy?

Naruto:"Sé que solo eres uno más de esos apestosos humanos"

Kakashi:(¿Es que sabe lo del kyubi?)penso

Kakashi:"Naruto alguien te ha dicho algo sobre ti"

Naruto sé hecho a reír

Naruto: "Ja ja ja no necesito que nadie me diga nada sobre mí sé perfectamente que soy un mostruo"

Kakashi se empezó a preocupar por esto llevaba muchos años como ninja y sabia que algunos jinchuriki tenían problemas mentales pero no pensó que naruto tuviera tantos

Kakashi: "Naruto deberías de dejar de decir eso y aunque seas un monstruo como tú afirmas no me importa somos parte del mismo equipo"

Naruto: "Aunque seamos parte del mismo equipo eres humano y si no agachas la cabeza y me suplicas no te haré ni caso y ahora vete antes de que pierda la paciencia"

Kakashi iba a responder pero vio que no tenia caso así que salio de la habitación

(3 días después)

Era el último día de del 2º examen y todos los 21 competidores que pasaron se habían reunido en una gran sala

(Nota del auto: Hay 21 porque el equipo al que le hubieran quitado el rollo lo ninjas de sonido paso pero bueno los combates vienen siendo los mismo menos los de hinata y naruto)

El hokage y todos los sensei de cada equipo también estaban

EL hokage explico que como habían pasado demasiados competidores tendrían que hacer una ronda preliminar porque el 3º examen era un torneo donde se reunía gente importante de las naciones elementales y debían mostrar la fuerza de cada una de sus aldeas y solo valían los más fuertes por que era como una guerra a pequeña escala

Naruto que escucho la explicación solo pudo ridiculizar todas las excusas que ponían los humanos solo para matarse unos a otros

Kabuto que estaba entre los competidores decidió retirarse a pesar de haber pasado el examen diciendo que estaba cansado y no podía continuar

En una pared de la sala se abrió un panel electrónico que empezó a elegir nombres al azar y elegir las parejas de combatientes que pelearían

Primer combate: Yoroi Akadō contra Sasuke Uchiha. Ganador: Sasuke Uchiha.

Segundo combate: jin contra Shino Aburame. Ganador: Shino Aburame.

Tercer combate: Misumi Tsurugi contra Kankurō. Ganador: Kankurō.

Cuarto combate: Sakura Haruno contra Ino Yamanaka. Ganador: Empate.

Quinto combate: Tenten contra Temari. Ganador: Temari.

Sexto combate: Shikamaru Nara contra Kirino Ganador: Shikamaru Nara.

(Nota del autor : Me he inventado el nombre de los sustitutoss del sonido)

Los combates fueron realizando mientras naruto se aburría hasta que llego su turno

Séptimo combate: Naruto Uzumaki contra Kiba Inuzuka.

Los competidores que habían visto la fuerza de naruto estaban preocupados por kiba y alegres de que no les tocara contra el

Kiba: "Ya era hora de que fuera mi turno vamos a enseñarles nuestra fuerza akamaru"

Hinata que estaba a su lado comento

Hinata: "Parece que tienes la suerte de morir a manos der naruto"

Kurenai se enfado con su alumna

Kurenai:"Hinata como le puedes decir eso a tu compañero de equipo"

Hinata: "No lo he dicho por molestar pero esta claro que no tiene posibilidades"

Antes de que kurenai pudiera decir replicar apareció kakashi a su lado

Kakashi: "Kurenai te pido por favor que retires a kiba del combate por su propio bien"

Kurenai se sorprendió por lo que había dicho

Kurenai: "Kakachi, kiba no es tan débil no importa que tan fuerte sea naruto"

Kakashi negó con la cabeza

Kakashi: "Esto no se trata de si kiba es fuerte incluso yo no se si podría derrotar a naruto y si pelean no creo que naruto termine solo derrotándole"

Kurenai no sabia si creerle a kakashi pero no parecía está mintiendo así que miro a kiba y le dijo

Kurenai: "Kiba ya lo has escuchado que piensas"

Kiba: "No te preocupes seguro que está exagerando no sabe lo fuerte que soy"

Kurenai: "Esta bien pero si ves que estas en peligro rindete"

Kiba salto a la zona de combate donde ya estaba esperando naruto

Todo el mundo centro su atención

Hayate: "Bien pues empezar el séptimo combate"

Kiba: "Parece que todo el mundo esta exagerando contigo pero vamos a ver que tan fuerte eres en realidad"

Naruto: "Más que exagerar me están subestimando pero un humano como tu no puede comprender mi poder"

Kiba dejo de hablar y realizo su jutsu

Kiba:"jutsu animal técnica de las 4 patas"

Kiba empezó a cambiar ligeramente sus uñas y dientes crecieron y tenia un aspecto más salbaje

kiba ataco y gracias a su jutsu se movió a una velocidad mucho más rápido de lo normal y se preparo para darle un codazo a naruto en el pecho

Naruto que vio esto no esquivo levanto su pierna y a una velocidad que kiba no pudo seguir le dio una patada en toda la cara que le mando a estrellarse contra la pared opuesta

Los que veían el combate se impactaron

Shikamaru: "Mejor se queda en el suelo al menos así salvara la vida"

Asuma que estaba a su le llamo la atención su comentario

Asuma: "Por que dices eso aunque le haya dado un golpe todavía podría ganar"

Shikamaru; "No, no lo entiendes cualquiera que se enfrente a naruto aquí y no se retire perderá y por lo que he podido ver no creo que naruto le deje vivo"

Kiba que estaba en la pared se empezó a recuperar

Kiba: "Parece que no es solo palabrera pero ahora me voy a poner serio"

Naruto: "Jugare contigo un rato pero dejame decirte que ahora que sé de que trata el 3º examen te matare aunque me descalifiquen"

Todos en la sala se congelaron por la declaración

Kiba se enfado así que fue otra vez a atacar pero esta vez le dio una píldora a akamaru que le hacía más fuerte e hizo que akamaru usara la técnica de transformación para parecerse a kiba

Ambos atacaron a naruto por un lado cada uno pero naruto extendió sus manos y mando una onda de chacra que mando volando a cada uno a un lado

Entonces naruto se movió hacia un kiba y le dio una patada en el estomago antes de que se pudiera levantar

El otro kiba que vio esto fue a ayudar y mando un puñetazo a la cara de naruto pero este lo bloqueo con su mano para seguir cogiéndole por su muñeca y le mandara a volar para terminar dando una patada al kiba en el suelo y golpear al que estaba en el aire.

Los espectadores solo podían pensar que era demasiado unilateral

Kiba se levanto con dificultad y cogió algo de su bolsa que resultaron ser unas bolas de humo que generaron una cortina de humo alrededor de naruto

Los 2 kibas corrieron a la cortina de humo para atacar a naruto pero tan pronto como entraron un kiba salio golpeado de la cortina de humo para un poco después saliera el otro

La gente no sabia lo que pasaba

Kiba: ¿"Pero como sabes por donde te ataco si no puedes verme?"

Naruto que salio del humo contesto

Naruto: "A mi no me hace falta verte puedo sentir donde estas hasta con los ojos tapados"

Naruto cerro los ojos

Kiba que no sé lo creía fue a atacarle pero naruto esquivo todos sus golpes con los ojos tapados para terminal por dar un puñetazo a cada kiba

Kiba:"Maldito esta bien pues a ver como te las arreglas con esto jutsu colmillo perforador"

Kiba grito su jutsu y entonces los kibas atacaron a naruto mientras estos giraban pareciendo un taladro

Naruto que les vio venir no se movió planto los pies en el suelo y con cada mano paro uno de los taladros hasta que dejaron de girar

Todo el mundo tenia los ojos abiertos y kiba que había parado de girar empezaba a tener miedo y temblaba un poco

Naruto que observo esto comento

Naruto: "parece que te estas empezando a dar cuenta de la diferencia que hay entre un humano como tú y yo pero como he dicho aunque ter rindas te matare"

Kiba que estaba frustrado dijo sin pensar mucho

Kiba: "No te creas tanto quien se rendiría contigo "

NAruto: "Es bueno escuchar eso"

Naruto que decidió que ya había jugado suficiente con el humano

extendió su mano y saco su espada de chakra y antes de que kiba pudiera reaccionar naruto apuñalo a su copia

El kiba que fue apuñalado exploto en una nube humo para aparecer un sangrando akamaru

Kiba que vio a su perro en peligro ataco desesperadamente pero naruto le lanzo a akamaru para que kiba le atrapase pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa naruto apareció por el frente y le apuñalo en el estomago

Los sensei que vieron que kiba estaba en peligro se movieron pero naruto fue más rápido formo una esfera de chakra para golpear a kiba y akamaru atravesando y matando a ambos

Los senseis que fueron a ayudar no sé lo podían creer especialmente kurenai que fue a atacar a naruto con rabia con un kunai pero este reacciono y se movió para interceptar el kunai con su espada

Finalmente los demás senseis reaccionaron y agarraron a una frenética kurenai

Kurenai: "Soltarme debe pagar"

kurenai se retorcía soltando unas pocas lagrimas pero no lograba soltarse

Naruto: "Tiene gracia que te pongas así por un humano cuando quien sabe cuantos tú has matado"

Todos los que escucharon esto se congelaron

Naruto: "Pero tranquila esa es la naturaleza humana"

Kakashi se acerco a su alumno

Kakashi:"Ya vale naruto ya has dicho suficiente si no te callas me harás tener que golpearte en serio"

Pero naruto no sé hecho atras

Naruto:"Me gustaría ver si podrías"

Kakashi se preparo pero hayate intervino

Hayate:"Ya es suficiente todos aunque lo que ha pasado es una tragedia no va contra las reglas así que cualquiera que tenga alguna queja que sea después del examen"

Kurenai que todavía estaba siendo sujetada dijo

Kunerai:"No te perdonare esto naruto" mientras ponía una cara de rabia"

Naruto le sonrió

Naruto:"Eso espero aunque te mate será en defensa propia"

Tras decir eso se retiro de la zona de combate

Los senseis y kurenai se retiraron a sus puesto también

Hinata que todavía estaba en su lugar como si nada después de la muerte de kiba comento

Hinata: "Ya le dije que moriría"

Kurenai que la escucho iba a reprenderla pero entonces apareció su nombre en el panel junto con otro que puso contenta a Hinata por lo que bajo a la zona de combate

Octavo combate: Hinata Hyūga contra Neji Hyūga.

Hinata y Neji estaban en la zona de combate frente a frente mirándose hasta que neji hablo

Neji: "No pensé que nos enfrenaríamos Hinata"

Hinata: "Yo tampoco pero me alegro"

Neji: "Pues no deberías tu destino no es ser ninja tendrías que retirarte"

Hinata: "Bueno en lo ser un ninja tienes razón pero el que debería retirarse eres tu que contra mi no tienes posibilidades"

Neji no se esperaba esta respuesta

Neji: "Piensas que por vestir de negro y hablar así engañas a alguien tú naciste débil y eso no va a cambiar porque las personas no cambian cada persona nació con un destino"

Neji activo su byakugan y se quedo mirando fijamente a hinata

Hinata: "Tienes razón nací débil y después fui entrenada por el inútil de mi padre pero desde que deje de hacerlo han pasado varios años y me ha entrenado un ser superior"

Neji: "¿Te refieres a naruto? aunque él sea fuerte eso es por que es su destino pero no el tuyo y si eras débil antes lo seguirás siendo"

Hinata sonrio

Hinata:"Seguro que te gusta hablar del destino pues dejame mostrarte tu miserable futuro"

Después de escuchar eso neji se callo y se preparo para el combate

Hayate: "Bien pues que empiece el octavo combate"

Neji se puso en posición de combate pero vio que Hinata no lo hacía y se confundió

Neji: "Que pasa tienes miedo y por eso no te preparas"

Hinata: "No es que tengan miedo pero si eres tu no necesito preparame"

Neji se enfado y fue a atacar a hinata pero esta no se movió solo levanto 2 dedos y de repente neji cayo al suelo agarrándose la cabeza de dolor

Toda la sala se sorprendió

Hinata se acerco a neji todavia con los dedos hacia arriba y le piso la cabeza contra el suelo

Hinata: "Has visto contra mi no tienes posibilidades"

Gai que estaba en las tribunas protesto

Gai:"El sello maldito de los hyuga debería estar prohibido"

Hayate: "Aunque no me guste no hay ninguna regla que lo prohíba"

Hinata que estaba controlando el sello de neji paro y dijo

Hinata: "Te gusta mucho hablar del destino de los demás pero que te parece el tuyo"

Un neji adolorido empezó a levantarse jadeando

Neji: "Eres una cobarde sabes que no puedes derrotarme y por eso usas el sello maldito"

Hinata sé hecho a reír

Hinata: "Ja ja ja dices que soy una cobarde pero esta es una competición ninja y los ninjas son los más cobardes o es que ser un ninja no se trata de usar cualquier método sin importar lo sucio que sea"

La sala se mantuvo en silencio porque eso era exactamente ser un ninja

Hinata: "Que pasa no tienes nada que decir ahora pues entonces seguiré yo hablando seguro que te lamentas de haber nacido en la rama secundaria y tener ese sello y por eso pones la escucha del destino"

Neji: "Callate"

Hinata continuo sin hacerle caso

Hinata:"Pero alegrate yo te diré como librarte de tu destino"

Neji al escuchar esto presto atención

Hinata: "Si quieres librarte de ese sello deberías de suplicarme y servirme a mi la próxima líder o deberías de matar a todo los miembros de la rama principal"

Neji se quedo anonadado por esta respuesta

Hinata: "Bueno vamos a dejar de hablar y ya que quieres un combate te enseñare la diferencia entre tú y yo que he sido enseñada por un ser superior"

Hinata activo su byakugan y se preparo para el combate

Hinata se movió y ataco a neji pero este desvió el golpe y ataco a hinata que volvió a desviar su golpe este intercambio continuo un rato pero poco a poco hinata iba ganando terreno a neji hasta que finalmente le golpeo en el pecho haciendo que se tambaleara un poco

Hinata: "Sabes si hubiese querido te podría haber matado con ese golpe pero eso seria demasiado rápido y te quiero hacer sufrir por los viejos tiempos"

Neji se recupero y ataco a hinata pero está esquivo

Neji siguió atacando pero hinata sequía esquivando con su velocidad cada golpe lo que hizo que se frustrara

Neji: "Deja de moverte y pelea" dijo y mando un fuerte golpe a hinata con su palma

Hinata se hizo a un lado y esquivo el golpe pero no termino cogió el brazo de neji y con su mano libre golpeo su codo dislocandolo

Neji: "ahh ahh" grito de dolor

Hinata soltó su mano y se quedo mirando con placer

Gai que estaba preocupado por su alumno grito

Gai:"Neji rindete en esa condición no puedes continuar"

Neji que escucho esto apretó los dientes y dejo de gritar

Neji: "No puedo rendirme mi destino es estar por encima de hinata no aceptare la derrota"

Hinata: "Espero que sigas pensado así hasta tu final que será dentro de poco"

Hinata se acerco a un neji con el brazo colgando

Neji que vio que se acercaba en realidad ataco con su único brazo pero hinata siguió esquivando jugando con el hasta que se canso de esto y volvió a coger el brazo que le quedaba a neji con una mano y mando un golpe a su hombro desencajandolo

Neji: "ahh ahh" volvió a gritar ahora teniendo los 2 brazos colgando"

Lee que miraba el combate no sé lo podía creer

Hinata se fue acercando y le dio a neji una patada para tumbarle en el suelo para continuar poniendo una pierna en su pecho retorciéndolo

Hinata: "Has visto contra mí no tenias posibilidades depues de todo si quiero estar al lado de naruto tengo que ser fuerte"

Dicho esto se dispuso a dar el golpe de gracia pero lo senseis estaban más preparaos después de el anterior incidente pero lo que no esperaban es que hinata se volteara y golpeara a una kurenai desprevenida haciéndola toser sangre

Los senseis que vieron esto fueron rápidamente a sujetar a hinata pero esta no se dejo estaba decidida a matar a neji

Gai que fue a salvar a su alumno le mando un golpe para noquearla pero hinata lo bloqueo y mando su propio golpe que Gai esquivo sabiendo lo peligroso que era

Hayate: "Hinata Hyuga queda descalificada por haber ido demasiado lejos atacando aun superior" dijo

Hinata que escucho esto no le importo y centro su atención en neji al ver a tantos sensei interviniendo al final decidió dejarlo

Hinata: "Aunque le protejáis ahora puedo matarle más tarde cuando quiera" después de decir eso se fue junto a naruto

La gente en la sala se quedo sorprendida por los acontecimiento

Kurenai que había recibido el golpe se desplomo en el suelo hasta que llego la asistencia medica

Ella y Neji fueron llevados en camilla

Todos los que estaban en la sala ya no sabían que pensar de la pareja de negro parecía que eran realmente malvados

Gaara que vio a los 2 le salio una sonrisa maniaca

Sasuke también había estado mirando a naruto con odio desde el otro día su rabia por el había estado aumentando cada vez más pero como no era su rival no podía hacer nada

Los sensei abandonaron la zona de combate

Hayate: "Bueno eso ha sido desafortunado pero debemos continuar"

El panel volvió a girar mostrando a los siguientes participantes

Noveno combate: Gaara contra Rock Lee. Ganador: Gaara.

Décimo combate: Hiro contra Chōji Akimichi. Ganador: Hiro

(Nota del autor:Aquí es lo mismo que en la serie menos que cambio el nombre del ultimo combate por el del sonido muerto pero no entrare en ese combate sin importancia)

Final mente terminaron la competición y se les hizo sacar una serie papeletas para decidirr los rivales de cada uno

El hokage les dijo que tenían un mes para preparase para el 3º examen

Con todo dicho todo el mundo abandono el lugar

Fin capitulo 9

Nota del autor: Bueno en este capitulo muere kiba que en la serie aparte del arco de recuperacin de sasuke no tiene mucha importancia y despues de este capitulo empezare a cambiar varias cosas

Si os preguntais como hinata es tan fuerte se menciona en el proximo capitulo pero tambien pondre una nota

Nexus24 comenta si Goku y vegeta apareceran en el fic: La verdad es que tengo varias ideas pero no se me ocurre ninguna buena forma de que aparezcan sin que este forzado pero todavia tienen que pasar muchas cosas y naruto se tiene que hacer muchos mas fuerte


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10:

(Torre hokage)

Era por lo la mañana en konoha y el Hokage se encontraba mirando la aldea por la ventana mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

Fue en ese momento que desde la ventana que miraba apareció un hombre grande de pelo blanco largo con el kanji de aceite en la frente y entro a la oficina.

El hokage al ver al hombre le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa

Hiruzen:"Es bueno verte Jiraya"

El otro hombre le devolvió la sonrisa

Jiraiya:"A ti también Sarutobi-sensei aunque reconozco que tu mensaje de verme urgentemente me tomo por sorpresa"

Hiruzen:"Te he llamado por 2 motivos el primero es orochimaru y el segundo naruto"

Jiraiya:"Entiendo lo de orochimaru pero que pasa con naruto"

El hokage se puso serio

Hiruzen:"Primero que nada debo informarte de que naruto es muy fuerte"

Jiraiya:"Bueno eso es algo bueno ¿que sucede?"

Hiruzen:"No, lo que quiero decir con fuerte quiero decir lo suficiente como para plantarle cara al mismo orochimaru"

Jiraya mostró una mirada de sorpresa

Jiraya:"Creo que estas exagerando pero aunque sea tan fuerte no veo el problema"

Hiruzen:"El problema es que por lo que me ha dicho kakashi, naruto sabe lo del kyubi y no solo eso él piensa que es un monstruo y que esta por encima de los humanos y los desprecia"

Al escusar esto jiraya no sabia que decir durante un rato hasta que hablo

Jiraiya:"Es que ¿ha hecho algo malo?"

Hiruzen:"Por lo que sé en la segunda prueba del examen chunin mato a varias personas y yo personalmente puede verle matar a un compañero de konoha como si no fuera nada

Jiraya se puso triste al escuchar esto

Jiraya:"Entonces quieres que hable con el"

Hiruzen:"Si por lo que kakashi me ha dicho naruto tiene grandes problemas mentales y ni siquiera le importan sus compañeros de equipo necesito que intentes guiar a naruto por el buen camino"

Jiraya suspiro

Jiraya:"esta bien lo haré y en cuanto a orochimaru ya sé lo que pasa así que no hace falta que me informes"

Con todo dicho se fue mientras el hokage seguía mirando por la ventana

(Campo de entrenamiento de konoha)

Naruto se encontraba entrenado haciendo una serie patadas y puñetazos golpeando el aire ya llevaba con este entrenamiento 3 horas pero mientras entrenaba noto una presencia que le vigilaba

Naruto:"Muéstrate quien seas"

Jiraya que estaba escondido se sorprendió por haber sido descubierto así que salio de su escondite y hablo

Jiraya:"Baya si que eres bueno no esperaba que me encontraras"

Naruto miro al humano y noto que no había ninguna otra presencia cerca así que dijo

Naruto:"Parece que has venido a espiarme si no me das un motivo tendré que matarte"

Jiraya se petrifico por la agresividad del chico

Jiraya:"No te han enseñado a mostrar más respeto a tus mayores niño"

Naruto:"No y si alguien debe mostrar respeto es un insignificante humano como tu a mí"

Jiraiya miro al niño y entendió las preocupaciones del hokage y el también empezó a preocuparse

Jiraiya:"Deberías relajarte niño no estoy a qui para hacerte daño"

Naruto:"No se trata de si intentas hacerme daño se trata de si yo te dejo vivir"

Jiraiya iba a responder pero en ese momento naruto le ataco con un puño que se obligo a bloquear

Naruto siguió con su ataque mandando una serie de puñetazos a jiraya que esquivo por poco, finalmente naruto se alejo y termino su ataque

Jiraiya que bloqueo el puño sintió un hormigo en el brazo

Jiraiya:"(Lo que el viejo dijo era verdad es muy fuerte y eso me preocupa aún más) pensó

Naruto:"Parece que para ser un humano al menos me puedes servir para entrenar"

Jiraiya agito las mano por delante

Jiraiya:"Espera no quiero pelear contigo solo quiero hablar"

Naruto:"¿Te acercas expiando solo para hablar? bueno pues habla de una vez antes de que pierda la paciencia"

Jiraiya:"Por lo que he escusado tienes talento y te has clasificado para la ultima ronda de los exámenes chunin, hace tiempo que busco un alumno y tú pareces perfecto" dijo para estar más tiempo con el niño y poder ayudarle

Naruto:"Si es solo eso puedes irte no necesito un humano como tu para que me enseñe"

Jiraiya:"No digas eso niño que no sabes los increíbles jutsus que te puedo enseñar"

Naruto perdió su paciencia con el humano así que levanto su mano y le envió una onda de chakra a jiraiya que le mando a volar

Naruto:"Como ya te he dicho me estas haciendo perder la paciencia y si dices una palabra más te matare"

Jiraiya que vio la miraba agresiva del niño sabia que no estaba mintiendo así que decidió retirarse por el momento

Al ver que se iba el molesto humano naruto siguió con su entrenamiento

(unos días después)

Jiraiya se encontraba de nuevo en la torre hokage contándole al hokage los que había hecho los últimos días

Jiraiya:"He estado intentando acercarme al niño pero no he conseguido nada además aunque intente espiarle no puedo porque parece que es un sensor muy bueno"

Hiruzen:"Entonces que piensas que deberíamos hacer"

Jiraiya:"Por el momento nada si te acercas al chico de repente te atacara y por lo que he visto es muy fuerte debemos hacer que vea que no somos sus enemigos pero creo que deberíamos esperar hasta después de los exámenes chunin"

El Hokage suspiro

Hiruzen:"Si crees que es lo mejor esta bien pero creo que será mejor informar a su rival para que se retire del combate después de todo es un ninja de konoha y con la fuerza de naruto no podrá ganar"

Jiraiya asintió y se retiro

(Complejo Hyuga)

Hiashi estaba en una habitación de la mansión con neji con ambos brazos vendados

Cuando le habían informado de lo sucedido en los exámenes chunin hubo un tiempo en que no podía creérselo

Hiashi había visto como su hija había cambiado y se alejaba de él los últimos años negándose a entrenar y hasta hablar con él pero lo que no se esperaba es que se hubiera vuelto tan fuerte y agresiva

Hiashi:"Entonces dime neji que piensas de lo sucedido durante tu combate con hinata"

Neji resino un poco los dientes pero contesto

Neji:"Aunque no me gusta admitirlo Hinata solo jugo conmigo y si no fuera por los senseis me habría matado sin dudarlo"

Hiashi cerro los ojos y se puso pensativo

Hiashi:"Está bien mejor te dejo descansar" después de decir eso se retiro para ir a la habitación de Hinata"

Cuando llego abrió la puerta y pudo ver a hinata con los ojos cerrados y las piernas cruzadas meditando

Hiashi:"Hinata tengo que hablar contigo"

Hinata abrió los ojos y miro a su padre

Hinata:"Bueno yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo así que vete"

Hiashi se enfado

Hiashi:"Hinata soy tu padre y me harás caso"

Hinata:"No podría importarme menos que seas mi padre y si no sales tendré que golpearte"

Hiashi:"Esta bien si es lo quieres entonces veré si lo que me han contado es verdad"

Hiashi salio de la habitación con Hinata siguiéndole hasta llegar a la sala de entrenamiento

Ambos se pusieron en posición de combate

Hinata que quería humillar a su padre decidió quitarse las pesas

Hiashi corrió a su hija con la palma abierta para golpearla pero hinata bloqueo

Hiashi al ver esto siguió mandado otra palma que hinata volvió a bloquear este evento se repitió durante un rato hasta que hiashi se empezó a dar cuenta de que hinata solo se estaba burlando de él y decidió retroceder

Hiashi:"Por que no contra atacas además porque parece que mis ataque no te hacen nada"

Hinata:"Oh así que te has dado cuenta esta es una habilidad que me enseño naruto me permite crear una barrea de chakra aunque no es tan potente como la suya puedo anular el daño de tus golpes en cuanto a porque no te ataco solo estoy esperando hasta el momento de destrozar tu orgullo"

Hiashi puso una expresión de rabia y mando una onda de chakra a su hija pero hinata la esquivo y mando su propia onda que golpeo a un hiashi sorprendido por que su hija conociera esa técnica

Hiashi cayo al suelo y dijo

Hiashi:"¿Como puedes conocer ese jutsu?"pregunto

Hinata sonrio

Hinata:"Ese jutsu también me lo enseño naruto pero bueno vamos a continuar no te matare pero te golpeare hasta dejarte hecho polvo"

Antes de que hiashi respondiera Hinata se movió con su máxima velocidad y mando una serie de golpes a todo su cuerpo que hizo que este escupiera sangre y se desmayara

Hinata:"Como le dije a neji tu entrenamiento era inútil hoy no te matare pero algún día acabare con todos los miembros del clan con mis propias manos" le dijo a un hiashi desmayado mientras se retiraba

(Tejado de konoha)

Era una noche de luna llena en konoha y gaara que estaba sin poder dormir se encontró con el que iba a ser su rival mirando el cielo

EL chico al ver a gaara decidió que era mejor largarse después de ver su combate

Pero un Gaara con una sonrisa maníaca le ataco con su brazo que había cambiado para parecer a el de un monstruo

El chico intento correr pero Gaara le cogí la cabeza y se la aplasto antes de que pudiera hacer nada

(Nota del autor: hago esto porque me voy a centrar más en la invasión que en el 3º examen y no voy a cambiar demasiadas cosas)

(Estadio del 3º examen)

Había pasado un mes y era el día del 3º examen que se celebraba en un gran estadio con una gran multitud de personas

Todos los participantes habían llegado menos sasuke y otro chico

Delante de los competidores apareció un ninja

Gemma:"Bien vamos a empezar yo seré el arbitro"

Shikamaru:"¿Que ha pasado con el otro arbitro?"

Genma."Eso no es asunto tuyo además hay un cambio con los combates mirar"

Genma saco un papel y sé los mostró

Primer combate: Naruto Uzumaki contra Neji Hyūga.

Segundo combate: Gaara contra Sasuke Uchiha.

Tercer combate: Kankurō contra Shino Aburame.

Cuarto combate: Temari contra Shikamaru Nara.

Genma:"Bien vamos a empezar retirados todos menos los combatientes"

Shikamaru:"Aquí todavía falta gente"

Genma:"Si llegan tarde es cosa suya"

Así los demás competidor menos naruto y neji abandonaron el lugar

Neji que estaba en la zona de combate mirando a naruto pensó en lo que le habían dicho

Durante el último mes apenas había podido recuperarse de sus brazos y se había enterado de lo que le había pasado a hiashi cuando se entero no podía creérselo pero al final no le quedo más remedio

Otra cosa que paso es que vino un ninja mandado por el propio hokage diciendole que se retirada del combate pero su orgullo no le permitía hacer eso y siguió para luchar

Naruto:"Parece que tu llamado destino no para de cruzarte conmigo la verdad iba a matarte pero Hinata no paraba de decir que quería hacerlo ella y como es una compañera al final cedí, deberías estar contento pero aunque te deje vivo no quiere decir que no te vaya a romper los huesos"

Neji:"No te creas tanto aunque admito que eres fuerte yo también lo soy y te lo demostrare"

Naruto:"Tu definición de fuerte y la miá son diferentes pero bueno vamos a comenzar"

En un palco del estadio se encontraban el hokage y el kazekage

EL hokage tenia una mirada solemne mientras miraba hacia abajo la zona de combate

Mientras el kazekage con su rostro tapado parecía que tenia una mirada burlona

Kazekage:(Ku ku ku que mala suerte tiene ese hyuga incluso yo pase dificultades contra el chico de negro en el bosque esto promete ser interesante)

Kazekage:"¿Quien crees que va a ganar Hokage?"

Hokage:"En este combate más bien me preocupa el estado del perdedor"

Kazekage:"Ya veo bueno pues vamos a ver"

En la zona de combate genma dio inicio

Genma: "Primer combate comenzar"

Naruto que oyó esto no perdió tiempo y se movió rápido para atacar

Naruto se coloco enfrente de Neji y le mando un puñetazo a la cara

Neji que vio el golpe intento bloquear pero el puñetzo le vino a una velocidad mucho mayor de lo que pudo bloquear y le dio en la cara

Naruto que vio su éxito no paro y siguió con una serie de golpes a neji de los cuales este solo pudo bloquear unos pocos rompiendo su guardia

Naruto que rompió la guardia de neji mando una rápida patada al pecho que hizo que neji fuera mandado a volar hasta caer a unos metros de él en el suelo

Todo el estadio se sorprendía por el rápido intercambio

Naruto:"Como veras en este combate solo te espera dolor si no puedes con hinata menos conmigo"le dijo a neji

Un neji adolorido se levanto

Naruto al ver a neji levantarse no espero y levanto una mano expulsando una onda de chakra

Neji viendo el ataque empezó a girar y girar cada vez más rápido hasta que se formo una cúpula de chakra a su alrededor que le protegió

Después de que el ataque de naruto parase neji también paro de girar

Naruto:"Oh baya parece que al menos puedes bloquear un ataque tan débil"

Neji:"No te creas que voy al caer tan fácilmente en tus trucos"

Naruto:"Entonces porque no vemos cuantos ataques como ese puedes bloquear antes de quedarte sin chakra"

Naruto volvió a apuntar a neji con su mano para mandarle otra onda de chackra que neji volvió a bloquear de la misma forma pero esta vez naruto no paro su ataque y sigo mandándole ondas a neji que poco a poco paraba de girar para finalmente pararse y empezar a recibir una serie de ondas de naruto que hizo que cayera al suelo nuevamente

Naruto salto alto en el aire para caer en picado donde un neji tumbado en el suelo y con su rodilla golpear directamente sobre la pierna de neji rompiéndola

Neji:"ahh ahh"grito de dolor

Naruto:"la ultima vez hinata te rompió los 2 brazos que tal si esta vez yo te rompo las 2 piernas"

Naruto iba a continuar pero de repente apareció un ninja al lado de Genma y le susurro algo

Genma:"Como neji hyuga no puede continuar el ganador es naruto uzumaki"

Naruto:"Párese que te han salvado por el momento si fueras otra persona te mataría aunque me descalificaran puedes estar feliz"

Con eso dicho abandono la zona de combate mientras se llevaban a neji en camilla

En la cabina el Hokage solo podia suspirar

Kazekage:"parece que ese chico de negro es realmente fuerte no es de extraña que mandaras un ninja para detener el combate"

Hokage:"Si es fuerte pero no se si eso es algo bueno"

Kazekage:(ku ku ku parece que estas teniendo problemas sarutobi-sensei por lo que pude ver en el bosque tarde o temprano ese chico traerá destrucción ku ku ku)

La gente en el estadio espero pero vieron que sasuke no llegaba así que siguieron con los demás combates

Segundo combate: Kankurō contra Shino Aburame. Ganador: Shino Aburame, Kankurō se retira en el combate.

Tercer combate: Temari contra Shikamaru Nara. Ganadora: Temari, Shikamaru se retira en el combate.

Despues de esos 2 combate la gente esperaba a sasuke y como no llegaba los jueces iban a descalificarle pero en una ráfaga de aire y hojas kakashi y él llegaron al estadio

Sasuke que llego miro a su alrededor hasta fijar su mirada en naruto con una mirada de odio que naruto devolvio con una sonrisa burlona

Gaara que estaba en el palco bajo para comenzar el combate

Cuarto combate: Gaara contra Sasuke Uchiha.

Gaara y sasuke empezaron a pelear donde se pudo ver el resultado del entrenamiento de sasuke que había aumentado su velocidad.

Gaara atacado a sasuke con su arena pero no lograba darle así que decidió encerrarse en una cúpula de arena para protegerse

Sasuke que vio que no le podía dar uso su nuevo jutsu el chidori

con el que logro atravesar la defensa de gaara y herirle pero de la cúpula salio una extraña mano que ataco a sasuke obligándolo a retroceder

La cúpula de arena se desmorono y se vio a Gaara herido pero en ese momento la gente del estadio empezó a ver plumas y a dormirse y algunos espectadores se quitaron la ropa revelando que eran ninjas enemigo del Sonido y la Arena para atacar la Hoja

Kankuro y temari cogieron a Gaara y empezaron a salir del estadio mientras todos los ninjas peleaban

Naruto observo como todo sucedía, en los últimos días había notado como un gran numero de humanos con más chakra de lo normal llegaron a la aldea y aunque no estaba seguro de lo que querían tenia sus sospechas

Hinata que había estado en el estadio se puso a su lado

Hinata:"¿Que deberíamos hacer?"

Naruto:"Sin importar el lado que gane a nosotros nos da igual todos son humanos a los que matar podemos aprovechar esta oportunidad para matar un gran numero de ellos y marcharnos de la hoja"

Hinata:"¿Es que ya no tienes interés en estudiar a los ninjas?"

Naruto:"Con lo que he visto ya es suficiente, bien yo iré donde se han llevado a gaara a ver si logro convencerle de que se me una y mientras tú puedes aprovechar para acabar con un gran numero de humanos a escondidas "

Hinata asintió y se marcho en un parpadeo

Naruto hecho otro vistazo a su alrededor y pudo ver como en el tejado del estadio se formo una barrera que encerraba a el Hokage y el Kazekage que resulto ser orochimaru

A naruto al ver al Hokage atrapado le dio igual aunque el humano fue amable con el no hizo mucho para ayudarle

Hecho un último vistazo y se fue en la direccion de gaara y sus hermanos seguidos por sasuke

(Calle de Konoha)

Hinata saltaba por los tejado de Konoha mientras miraba como los ninjas luchaban y mataban a los civiles

Cuando naruto le dijo que abandonarían la aldea la pillo por sorpresa pero sabia que el momento llegaría en cuanto a matar persona ella se había preparado hace tiempo

Hinata se oculto en un callejón y vio a unos civiles que estaban siendo refugiados aun lugar seguro

Ella observo su entorno y vio que los ninjas que parecían más fuertes estaban luchando mientras que los más débiles que eran genin y chunin escoltaban a la gente

Hinata al ver la escolta se decidió por atacar

En los últimos años que entreno con naruto se había fortalecido mucho además naruto compartió parte de su chakra que al entrar en ella noto que todas sus habilidades aumentaban

Ella y naruto habían matado algunos ninjas en la aldea y cuando lucho contras los chunin los derroto fácilmente es por esto que tomo su decisión

Hinata canalizo chakra en su mano hasta que se empezó a formar una esfera de chackra aunque ella no tenia tanto chakra como naruto sus reservas habían aumentado mucho más allá de los ninjas ordinarios gracias a él

Hinata apunto la esfera a la multitud y la lanzo

La gente que estaba siendo refugiada vieron como una luz se acerba pero no tuvieron tiempo de saber los que era antes de que esta se estrellara contra el suelo formando una explosión que mato a varias personas al instante

El ataque formo una nube de humo que impido la visibilidad de los ninjas que no sabían donde estaba el atacante

La multitud empezó a entrar en pánico corriendo mientras los ninjas intentaban apaciguarles pero una sombra se acerco por detrás de un ninja y de un golpe hizo que su corazón explotara por dentro

La sombra siguió moviéndose rápidamente para atacar a los ninjas y matarles de un golpe asiendo que todos se desplomaran

Después de un rato la cortina de humo se desvaneció revelando varios cuerpos sin vida y una chica con kimono negro parada al lado del cuerpo de uno de los ninjas

La gente que vio esto se quedo en estado de shock

Hinata que miro a la multitud, sonrió y en un parpadeo apareció en medio de los supervivientes atacando y matando a todos golpeando sus puntos vitales hasta que quedo ella sola en la zona

Hinata que vio su matanza no mostró tristeza si era por naruto haría lo que fuera

Como vio que no quedaba nadie abandono la zona a por su próximo objetivo

(Bosque de konoha)

Naruto se encontraba en el bosque saltando por las ramas de los arboles mientras sentía la ubicación de Gaara

La verdad es que se sintió un poco decepcionado con Gaara al recibir él ataca de sasuke pero pensaba que si el le entrenaba podría sacar su máxima fuerza para cooperar con el en su plan

Naruto se fue acercando al lugar donde pudo ver a Sasuke y Gaara todavía peleando pero esta vez Gaara tenia un aspecto más monstruoso con su arena alrededor de su cuerpo tomando la forma de un tanuki

Naruto se quedo mirando en las sombras viendo la pelea que estaba cada vez más a favor de Gaara mientras sasuke se sujetaba el cuello en el lugar de la marca maldita con dolor

Mientras Gaara y sasuke peleaban apareció Sakura para ayudar a sasuke pero Gaara reacciono y con una garra la golpeo contra un árbol dejándola inmovilizada

Naruto que vio que Gaara iba a ganar se rebelo

Naruto:"Parece que lo estas haciendo mucho mejor que antes "le dijo a Gaara

Todos voltearon para mirarle

Sasuke:"¿Que haces a qui naruto?"

Naruto lo ignoro y siguió mirando a Gaara

Gaara:"Naruto uzumaki te matare para demostrar mi existencia" dijo con una sonrisa maníaca

Naruto se confundió

Naruto:"¿Por que un ser superior como tu debería demostrar su existencia?"

Gaara:"No sé lo que quieres decir con superior pero te matare"

Gaara salto de la rama donde estaba para atacar a naruto con una garra

Naruto que le vio rodeo su mano de chakra hasta formar su propia garra que choco contra la de Gaara

Gaara se sorprendió por esto

Naruto:"No quiero hacerte daño, tú y yo deberíamos de cooperar"

Gaara:"¿Con que quieres cooperar?"

Naruto:"Cooperar para traer la justicia a este mundo aniquilando a su mayor amenaza todos los humanos"

Todos tuvieron una expresión de shock

Sasuke que le escucho no sé lo podía creer

Sasuke:"Naruto sabia que estabas loco pero no tanto"

Naruto:"No estoy loco los únicos locos son lo humanos que no paran de traer guerra y destruir el mundo, es por eso que yo como un ser superior debo ponerle fin a los humanos"

Gaara sé hecho a reír

Gaara:"Ja ja ja parece que tu eres incluso más malvado que yo pero si matas a todos los humanos no podre demostrar mi existencia"

Gaara retrocedió y abrió múltiples bocas por su cuerpo expulsando varias balas

Gaara:"Shuriken de arena"

Naruto vio el ataque y se movió para esquivarlos

NAruto:"Es una pena que no quieras cooperar pero sino estas de mi lado estas contra mi"

Naruto se desvaneció y apareció al lado de Gaara dándole una patada que siguió por una combinación de golpes por todo su cuerpo que le mando al aire

Naruto salto y formo dos garras en sus manos que junto para darle un fuerte golpe a Gaara que le mando a estrellarse al suelo

Gaara estaba en el cráter adolorido sin poder creérselo

Gaara:"No, no puedo perder no permitiré que mi existencia desaparezca"Grito y entonces donde estaba se formo una gigantesca nube de humo de la que salio lo que parecía un Tanuki gigantesco

Naruto observo al gigante y dijo

Naruto:"Así que has sacado al Shukaku pero aun así no tienes posibilidades"

Gaara:"Jutsu de sueño instantáneo" pronuncio y se fue a dormir

Los ojos del Shukaku cambiaron para brillar a amarillo

Shukaku:"Ja ja ja por fin libre te destrozare mequetrefe"

Natuto miro como se acerba el shukaku pero no tenia miedo

Naruto:"Si quieres una pelea a lo grande la tendrás"

EL cuerpo de naruto empezó a brillar y a hacerse más grande hasta tomar la forma de un zorro de 9 colas brillante

Shukaku:"Así que eres tu maldito zorro"

Kyubi:"Deberías rendirte no puedes ganar ya deberías saber que entre nosotros yo soy el más fuerte"

Shukaku:"Callate no te creas tanto mira lo bajo que as caído cooperando con un humano"

Kyubi:"Ja ja ja no sabes nada pero como he dicho rindete si quieres salvar la vida"

Shukaku se enfado y ataco

Shukaku:"Callate, jutsu aéreo bala del vació" grito y expulso una gran bala de aire de su boca

Naruto miro como se acercaba la bala y uso una de sus colas para desviarla

Shukaku le vio desviar su ataque y siguió lanzandole balas que eran desviadas por todas las colas

Naruto se canso de solo defender y corrió para envestir al shukaku con su cuerpo golpeándole en el pecho y haciendo que shukaku cayera al suelo y poniendo una de sus garras en su estomago

Naruto:"Aunque hayas salido estas muy débil y no puedes sacar toda tu fuerza y como le dije a Gaara sino estas conmigo esta contra mi"

El zorro abrió su boca de la que se formo una gran esfera de chakra que lanzo al shukaku formando una explosión que produjo una gran nube humo

Después de pasar un tiempo el humo se desvaneció con las 2 gigantescas criaturas

En el suelo se puede ver a un herido Gaara con naruto parado a su lado

Naruto:"Te daré una ultima oportunidad coopera conmigo o muere"

Gaara iba a contestar pero en ese momento apareció una cuchilla de viento que obligo a naruto a moverse

Naruto miro de donde venia el ataque y vio a Temari y Kankuro

Naruto:"Parece que venís a interrumpir nuestra conversación de nuevo pero esta vez no os dejare marchar"

Temari:"No voy a dejar que le hagas daño a mi hermano"

Naruto:"No quiero hacerle daño solo quiero que venga a mi lado"

Gaara:"No voy a ir contigo si quieres matarme hazlo pero dejales marchar"

Naruto:"Ya veo es una pena pero tendré que mataros a todos ahora"

De repente apareció un grupo de anbu, 6 en total

Anbu:"Naruto uzumaki tenemos ordenes de capturarte ven con nosotros sin poner resistencia"

Naruto:"Parece que no paran de aparecer interferencias pero es extraño que en medio de una guerra aparezcáis aquí me pregunto quien os manda"

Anbu:"Eso no es asunto tuyo si no vienes tendremos que llevarte por la fuerza"

Naruto sonrió

Naruto:"Me gustaría verte intentarlo"

El anbu al escucharle se ahorro las palabras y ordeno el ataque

Naruto que vio al grupo acercarse saco su espada de chakra y desactivo todo su peso para pelear en serio

Los anbus atacaron a naruto rodeándole pero este en una velocidad que no esperaban se movió detrás de un anbu apuñalándole en el corazón

Uno de los anbu ataco a naruto con su tanto pero este lo bloqueo con su espada otro anbu intento aprovechar que naruto estaba bloqueado pero naruto dejo de forcejear y se desvaneció de la vista

Naruto apareció en la rama de un árbol y mando una esfera de chakra a los 2 anbus con los que antes luchaba desintegrándolos

Temari y kankuro que vieron la fuerza de naruto estaban anonadados así que en una rápida decisión cogieron a Gaara y huyeron del lugar

Naruto les vio pero no les persiguió

Naruto:"Podéis correr si queréis pero algún día moriréis igualmente"

Los hermanos de la arena se asustaron al escucharle pero no dejaron de correr

El resto de los 3 anbus vieron como sus compañeros eran fácilmente asesinados y se pusieron más cautelosos

Anbu:"Tener cuidado es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensábamos"

Los otros anbus asintieron

Uno de los anbus hizo sellos de manos

Anbu:"Jutsu bola de fuego" exhalo fuego por su boca para atacar a naruto

Los otros anbus se prepararon para que naruto esquivara pero este no lo hizo en su lugar agito su espada y dividió las llamas

Naruto no paro con eso volvió a mover su espada y disparo unas cuchilladas que se clavaron en el cuerpo del anbu matandole

Los 2 anbus restantes viendo a su compañero muerto estaban cada vez más tensos

Naruto:"Bueno creo que es hora de terminar por lo que puedo sentir la guerra esta a punto de finalizar y tengo prisa"

Naruto volvió a desvanecerse y a aparecer delante de los 2 anbus pero estos estaban más preparados y lograron esquivar la cuchillada

Uno de los anbus ataco a naruto con su tanto que este respondió con su espada poniendo más chakra en ella cortando el tanto y al anbu

El último anbu viendo que su misión iba a fracasar decidió huir por refuerzos pero naruto le persiguio por detras y le corto la cabeza

Naruto se concentro y no noto más presencias cerca

Naruto:"No sé quien les habrá mandado pero da igual y parece que sasuke y sakura también han huido, bueno debo reunirme con hinata para irnos"

Naruto abandono la zona

(Calle de konoha)

Hinata había estado matando a grupos pequeños y débiles de personas mientras se ocultaba

Hace un rato vio como los ninjas de konoha contraatacaban y expulsaban el enemigo

Ella se quedo pensando lo que debería hacer pero noto una presencia y sonrió

Hinata:"Así que estas devuelta"

Al lado suyo apareció naruto

Naruto:"Si vamos a aprovechar el caos para marchanos ya he cogido lo que necesitamos, vámonos"

Hinata asintió y ambos tomaron rumbo a las puertas de Konoka

(Puertas de konoha)

Naruto y Hinata se movieron sin llamar la atención de nadie hasta llegar a las puertas

Al llegar los 2 subieron a las paredes

Hinata:"¿Por que subimos no nos vamos?pregunto

Naruto:"Si pero voy a dejar un regalo de despedida"

Naruto se llevo las 2 manos aun costado y empezó a canalizar una grandísima cantidad de chakra suya y del kyubi

De sus manos empezó formarse una luz que se iba haciendo cada vez más brillante

Naruto:"kamehameha"

Naruto extendió sus brazos juntos y la luz brillante salio en forma de una lazer de energía negra con todos los aldeanos y ninjas mirándola mientras esta llegaba y se estrellaba en el suelo formando una gran explosión y viento que mando a volar las casas y las personas

Una nube de humo gigantesca se formo que envolvió a todo la aldea

Naruto se regocijo viendo el espectáculo

Naruto:"Vámonos no tardaran mucho en venir a investigar"

Hinata salio de su estupor y siguió a naruto mientras ambos escapaban aprovechando la nube de humo

Fin capitulo 10

Nota del autor: A partir de aqui cambiara la historia porque en este fic naruto no tiene motivos para ayudar a buscar a tsunade y en el arco de recuperacion de sasuke naruto le mataria y no quiero que muera tan pronto

En este capitulo menciono porque Hinata es tan fuerte, en naruto se ha visto mas de una vez que cuando se comparten chakras especiales los personajes se hacen mas fuerte como naruto tiene mezclado su charkra con el poder de un dios hace que sea mucho mas fuerte al darselo a Hinata

Gracias por leer el capitulo espero los comentarios


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: El primer dia de la justicia

(Konoha)

Había pasado una semana desde que konoha fue invadida y la aldea sufrió grandes perdidas.

Konoha que era conocida como la aldea ninja más poderosa, perdió un gran numero de ninjas y aldeanos en su lucha con la arena y el sonido pero no solo eso en el centro de la aldea se podía ver un gran cráter resultado de un ataque de luz que los ninjas no sabían de donde venia aunque hubo algunos de los altos mandos que tenían sus sospechas y lo peor de todo en su lucha con orochimaru el 3º Hokage murió.

En la torre Hokage se reunieron los consejeros del Hokage y Jiraya

Homura:"Después de la ultima guerra el poder de konoha ha decaído mucho"

Koharu:"Es por eso jiraya que te pedimos que te conviertas en Hokage"

Jiraiya negó con la cabeza

Jiraiya:"No es un puesto apropiado para mí"

Homura:"Pero si no eres tu uno de los Sannin entonces ¿Quien puede ser más apropiado?"

Jiraiya:"No te olvides que queda otro sannin la princesa Tsunade"

Koharu:" Bueno si es ella no hay problemas pero hace mucho tiempo que abandono konoha"

Jiraiya:"No os preocupéis yo iré a buscarla a ella y de paso a naruto"

Fue en ese momento que la puerta se abrió rebelando a un anciano con vendas y un bastón

Danzo:"Si quieres ir por tsunade no me importa pero no permitiré que bayas tras el jinchuriki después de lo que ha provocado"

Homura:"¿Que quieres decir con lo que ha provocado?"

Danzo:" Es que no esta claro por lo que me han informado el jinchuriki tiene la capacidad de lanzar esferas de puro chakra, el día del ataque justo cuando él y la heredera Hyuga desaparecieron se vio una luz que formo ese cráter en el centro de Konoha"

Jiraiya:"No tienes pruebas de que haya sido el, ese día podría haber sido secuestrado"

Danzo:"Entiendo que quieras protegerle como tú ahijado pero tú sabes perfectamente que con su fuerza las probabilidades de un secuestro son muy bajas"

El día del ataque Danzo envió a unos anbu para secuestrar al jiruchiki, desde que se entero del poder que poseía decidió que no podía dejarlo suelto por konoha por ser una posible amenaza y después de lo visto tenia razón

Jiraiya no quería admitirlo pero sabia que danzo tenia razón

Jiraia:"Incluso así yo puedo traerle de vuelta"

Danzo:"No, estas demasiado involucrado con él y por lo que sé el jinchuriki es incluso capaz de luchar contra orochimaru si vas tú vacilaras y con su fuerza te matara sin dudarlo"

Jiraiya quería refutar pero sabia que tenia razón

Jiraiya:"Esta bien pero al menos prometeme que no le mataras"

Danzo:"Esa era mi intención capturarle y que sea juzgado en Konoha"

Como no tenia nada más que decir se dio la vuelta y cerro la puerta

Jiraiya suspiro

Jiraiya:"Bueno creo que me marcho rápido para buscar a Tsunade"

Los consejeros le asintieron mientras jiraiya se marchaba

(Campo de entrenamiento)

EL equipo 7 estaba reunido en el campo de entrenamiento, la ultima semana fue un desastre habían tenido que hacer un montón de trabajos de reparación por toda la aldea y no se habían podido reunir para hablar adecuadamente pero hoy tuvieron el día libre y se juntaron

SAsuke y sakura le contaron lo que paso durante el ataque

Naruto apareció y lucho contra lo que debía ser otro jinchuriki y les contó a todos sus intenciones

Kakashi:¿"Estas seguro de que escuchaste bien a naruto, sasuke"? pregunto

Sasuke:"Si estoy seguro esta mucho más loco de lo que pensábamos"

Sakura:"Kakashi-sensei que vamos a hacer, naruto ha abandonado la aldea y si lo que dice de matar a todos los humanos es cierto hay mucha gente en peligro"

Kakashi:"Lo sé pero si no me dan la orden no puedo ir detrás de él y con la fuerza de naruto no creo que nos permitan perseguirle"

Sasuke al escuchar esto se frustro, el otro día pudo ver la verdadera fuerza de naruto y le quedo claro que el no era nada en compasión, el quería poder para vengarse y si consiguiera un poder como el de naruto haría lo que fuera

Kakashi:"Bueno tengo una misión después de la invasión y con el numero de ninjas reducido estaré muy ocupado" con eso dicho se fue en un parpadeo

Sasuke que no tenia ganas de hablar también se fue dejando sola a sakura

(En un lugar de la tierra de las olas)

Naruto y Hinata iban caminando por un sendero después de abandonar konoha, naruto se decidió por ir al país de la olas

Hinata:"Por lo que me dijiste el país de las olas está rodeado de agua"

Naruto: "Si y no tiene nadie fuerte que les proteja es por eso que es perfecto para empezar el plan cero humanos, si destruimos el puente y los barcos no tendrán forma de escapar a pedir ayuda"

Hinata:"Parece un buen plan es mejor por el momento evitar las grandes naciones"

Naruto:" Si aunque contra algunos ninja no tenga problema si se juntan muchos sera problemático"

Mientras hablaban notaron unas parecencias

Naruto:"Parece que algunos humanos nos han encontrado y por como se ocultan deben ser ninjas"

Hinata activo su byakugan

Hinata:"Si parece que todavía están un poco lejos pero se van acercando son un grupo de 15 en total"

Naruto:"La ultima vez mandaron 6 y acabe con ellos deben haberse dado cuenta que necesitarían más ninjas"

Hinata:"Bueno ya están aquí"

En un instante aparecieron 15 anbus rodeado a naruto y hinata

Anbu: "Naruto uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga queráis arrestados por deserción y atacar a konoha"

Naruto ni le contesto formo una esfera de chakra y la lanzo a los anbus desprevenidos matando a 3

Anbu:" Maldito atacar aunque les tengáis que paralizar para siempre"

Los anbus asintieron

2 anbus hicieron sellos de manos y escupieron múltiples balas de agua

Naruto y Hinata viendo el ataque esquivaron todos los proyectiles

El resto de anbus se dividieron y atacaron a Naruto y hinata por separado

3 anbus se lanzaron hacia hinata con sus tantos

Hinata viendo a los anbus que la rodeaban empezó a mover sus manos rápidamente a su alrededor formado una cúpula de chakra que la protegió y expulso a los anbus

El resto de los anbus viendo esto hicieron sellos de manos lo que provoco que el suelo temblará y se desmoronara

Hinata viendo el movimiento del suelo salto aun lado justo a tiempo y rápidamente mando una onda de chakra que golpe a un anbu mandándolo a estrellarse contra un árbol

Hinata aterrizo y se movió rápidamente a su máxima velocidad apareciendo justo delante de dos anbus desprevenidos por el súbito cambio y golpeándolos en sus signos vitales haciendo que se desplomaran

Los 3 anbus que fueron expulsados por la cúpula volvieron a atacar

Esta vez uno de ello hizo sello de manos y le mando un rayo a hinata que está apenas esquivo

Los 2 anbus restantes le mandaron cuchilladas cada uno por un lado que hinata bloqueo envolviendo chakra en sus manos pero noto que una de sus manos sangraba

Anbu:"Es impresionante que puedas bloquear con las manos pero si te ataco con el elemento viento todavía te podre cortar"

Hinata gruño soltó los tantos y empezó a canalizar mucho chakra en sus manos hasta formar lo que parecían las cabezas de 2 bestias en sus manos

Hinata:"Si con poco chakra no funciona entonces le pondré más"

Hinata volvió a atacar a los 2 anbus esta vez con las cabezas de bestias, los anbus fueron a bloquear con sus tantos pero cuando los tantos tocaron las cabezas se rompieron y el ataque atravesó el pecho de ambos anbus

Hinata no espero a confirmar sus muertes saco sus manos de sus cuerpos y ataco al anbu que apenas se recuperaba de golpear el árbol

El anbu vio a hinata e inteto esquivar pero esta fue más rápida y le dio un golpe en la cabeza que hizo que explotara acabando con su último enemigo

Mientra Hinata peleaba, los otros anbus se lanzaron contra naruto

2 anbus hicieron sello de manos y lanzaron cada uno una bola de fuego por cada lado

Naruto canalizo chakra en su mano hasta tener la forma de una espada y salto directamente hacia uno de los lados donde venían las llamas dividiéndolas y pasando de largo al anbu que recibió el ataque de su compañero de frente quemándolo

el resto de los 4 anbus le lanzaron shuriken y kunai a naruto que en rápidos movimientos los desvió con su espada

Naruto despareció y apareció por detrás de un anbun apuñalándole en el corazón a continuación no espero y lanzo unas cuchilladas al resto de anbus que estos esquivaron

Naruto volvió a desaparecer y aparecer a una distancia de los anbus

Naruto:"Parece que sois un poco mejores que el último grupo pero todavía me subestimáis"

Naturo formo una esfera de chakra en su mano pero esta era más grande que la anterior

Naruto:"Haber si lográis esquivar este ataque"

Naruto lanzo la esfera donde los anbus se prepararon para esquivar pero de repente la esfera grande se dividió en esferas más pequeñas cogiendo desprevenidos a los anbus y golpeando directamente a 3 de ellos matándoles y pasando rozando al ultimo que apenas consiguió esquivar la explosión que le mando a volar hiriéndole

El anbu que lanzo la bola de fuego volvió a lanzar nueva mente otra a los que naruto solo sonrió levanto su mano y mando una onda de chakra pero esta estaba ajustada para que las llamas regresaran al anbu quemándole

Naruto se acerco al ultimo anbu y le clavo su espada en su pierna

Anbu:"ahh ahh" grito de dolor

Naruto:"Dime te mando el mismo que la ultima vez ¿Quien es?"

El anbu no respondió a lo que naruto clavo su espada en su otra pierna

Anbu:"ahh ahh" volvió a gritar

Naruto:"Te puedes ahorrar mucho dolor"

El anbu siguió sin contestar así que naruto le corto un brazo

Anbu:"ahh ahh"grito en agonía

Naruto:"¿Estas seguro de no contestar?"

Anbu:"no te diré nada"

Naruto:"hmtp parece que eres leal, esta bien te creeré"

Naruto apuñalo al anbu en el estomago matándole

Hinata se acerco desde el lugar de su batalla

Hinata:"no han tardado mucho en encontranos"

Naruto:"Parece que hay alguien bien informado en konoha pero no importa son solo otro grupo de humanos que matar sigamos"

Ambos abandonaron la zona dejando los cuerpos muertos

(Tierra de las olas)

Era de noche cuando naruto y hinata llegaron al puente del país de las olas

Naruto levanto la vista y pudo ver el nombre del puente y sonrió

Naruto:"El gran puente de la justicia parece que algún tipo de fuerza divina me está empujando para empezar por aquí"

Hinata:"¿Vamos a atacar ahora?

Naruto:"no primero entraremos al pueblo y destruiremos los barcos y después regresaremos para destruir el puente y cortar todas las rutas de escape"

Hinata asintio

La pareja camino por el puente hasta llegar al final de este

Naruto:"Yo te esperare aquí hasta que destruyas los barcos y después empezaremos el ataque"

Hinata:"Bien pues entonces me marcho"

Hinata se movió por la noche con todo el pueblo durmiendo y llego al muelle donde pudo ver un total de 20 barcos

Hinata:"Bueno parece que hay muchos barcos pero tengo las herramientas adecuadas"

Hinata saco un gran fago de papeles bomba y los fue poniendo en todos los barcos para de esta forma destruirlos todos al mismo tiempo

Cuando todo estaba preparado hinata levanto dos dedos y activo las bombas que generaron una gran explosion destruyendo todos los barcos

La gente en sus casas se alarmo y salieron para ver un gran incendio

Hinata que vio su trabajo hecho fue a volver junto a naruto

Naruto seguía en la entrada del puente mientras empezaba a amanecer estaba esperando a que Hinata le diera su confirmación cuando un grupo de 5 personas se acercaron par cruzar el puente

Naruto:"bueno supongo que empezare un poco antes"

Naruto no espero a ninguna señal y ataco al grupo de 5 desprevenidos con su espada de chakra apuñalando a 2 de ellos rápidamente

Los 3 hombres restantes viendo a sus compañeros muerto empezaron gritar y huir

Aldeano:"ayuda ayuda"grito pero naruto se adelanto y le corto por la mitad

Los otros 2 aldeanos empezaron correr aún más rápido pero no llegaron muy lejos cuando naruto les mando cuchilladas por el aire clavándose y matando a los 2

Hinata apareció en ese momento

Hinata:"Ya está hecho"

Naruto:"Bueno pues entonces vamos a comenzar hoy será el primer día donde se empezara a traer la justicia a este mundo"

Naruto se giro y empezó a canalizar una gran cantidad de chakra formando una esfera que se hacía cada vez más grande hasta tener el tamaño de una casa

Naruto apunto la esfera al puente y la lanzo

La esfera voló y choco contra el puente formando una explosión masiva con mucho humo

Los aldeanos de las casas cercanas que recién se empezaba a despertar y salir de sus casas tuvieron que taparse los oídos hasta que parada el ruido

Los aldeanos más cercanos siguieron el sonido de la explosión donde encontraron 2 personas vestidos de negro con una gran parte del puente destruido y sé que quedaron en estado de shock viendo el puente

Unos de los aldeanos que reconoció a naruto de su anterior visita se acerco y le hablo

Aldeano:"Tu eres el chico que vino la otra vez a ayudar ¿sabes lo que ha pasado?

Naruto sonrio

Naruto:"si lo sé, he sido quien ha destruido el puente"

Antes de que el aldeano pudiera decir una palabra naruto le apuñalo en el pecho

El resto de los aldeanos viendo a su compañero muerto empezaron a huir pero Hinata se movió rápido y los golpeo matando a la mayoría de ellos aunque algunos sobrevinieron y siguieron corriendo

Naruto empezó a caminar por el pueblo mientras él y Hinata iban matando a los aldeanos indefensos hasta que llego al centro del pueblo y se paro

Algunos de los aldeanos valientes se armaron con algunas armas improvisadas y atacaron a naruto pero Hinata se puso en su camino

Hinata corrió por el grupo de aldeanos atacantes esquivando sus armas mientras en rápidos movimientos les golpeaba en sus puntos vitales acabado con sus vidas

Naruto que había estado parado levanto su mano al aire y empezó a forma una esfera grande de chakra hasta tener un gran tamaño y entonces la lanzo al aire

La esfera voló hasta tomar una buena altura pero enloces se dividió en esferas más pequeñas que empezaron a llover por todo el pueblo destruyendo las casas y matando a todo el que tocara

La gente del pueblo viendo como todo el lugar ardía temblaban mientras algunos caían y se meaban del miedo por el espectáculo sangriento

Mientras naruto hacia esto Hinata seguía matando a todas las personas que se encontraba sin dudar sin importar que se trata de ancianos o niños indefensos

Naruto siguió lanzando varias esferas de chakra por todo el lugar destruyendo todo a su paso mientras caminaba hasta que llego a una casa en la que ya había estado

La familia de tazuna el constructor de puentes estaba en su casa resguardándose mientras veían todo la destrucción

Inari que había estado temblado asomo su cabeza donde vio una figura familiar que le hizo temblar

Cuando naruto libero al pueblo, Inari le había contado a su abuelo que no le daba buen presentimiento y que no le pusiera ese nombre al puente pero su abuelo no le hizo caso y continuo

Inari sabia que naruto no era un héroe aunque tampoco pensó que fuera un completo villano pero viendo lo que ahora estaba haciendo se dio cuenta que naruto era mucho más malvado de lo que creía

Naruto camino hasta que llego a la puerta de la casa e intento abrirla pero noto que estaba atrancada, notando que la puerta no se habría la pateo hasta volverla astillas

Los ocupantes de la casa temblaron viendo la puerta destruida

Desde la puerta apareció una figura que era familiar para todos

Tazuna:"Eres tú has venido a ayudarnos"

Naruto le miro y formo una sonrisa

NAruto:"He venido a terminal lo que la otra vez no puede por ciertas circunstancias"

Inari que sabia a lo que venia grito

Inari:"tenemos que correr ha venido a matarnos" dijo mientras empujaba a su familia para huir

Tazuna que le escucho no sé lo podía creer pero no pudo decir nada por que una espada se le clavo en su pecho haciéndole escupir sangre

Tazuna miro a su atacante y dijo

TAzuna:"¿Por que?

Naruto:"Esto es por la justicia" contesto

Naruto retiro su espada y a tazuna empezó a nublarsele la vista hasta quedar con los ojos en blanco y caer al suelo

Tsunami:"padre"

Inari:"Abuelo"

gritaron ambos llorando

Naruto:"Tranquilos os enviare con el "

Naruto movió su espada a una petrificada tsunami cortándola y matándola

Inari sembraba sin poder creéselo

Naruto movió su espada pero en ese momento Inari dio un paso atrás logrando salvarse pero uno de sus brazos siendo cortado cayendo al suelo

Inari:"ahh ahh" gritó mientras se desangraba

Naruto:" Si no te hubieras movido habrías muerto sin dolor pero no te preocupes acabare con tu sufrimiento"

Naruto volvió a atacar a un Inari herido cortándole la cabeza

La cabeza de Inari cayo al suelo con los ojos todavía abierto de la incredulidad

Naruto habiendo terminado en la casa salio donde pudo ver a hinata matando a fácilmente a los aldeanos que contra cualquier ninja entrenado no tendrían ninguna posibilidad

Hinata y Naruto siguieron matando a los indefensos aldeanos hasta que no quedo ninguno que se escondiera

Naruto:"Este es el primer paso hacia la justicia"

Hinata:"Si a partir de ahora atacaremos a más pueblos como este"

Naruto:"Vámonos no puedo sentir ninguna presencia y con todas las rutas de escape bloqueadas no ha podido escapar nadie"

Hinata asintió y ambos empezaron a abandonar el pueblo caminando por el agua

Fin capitulo 11

Nota del autor: Bueno aqui empieza el plan cero humanos como se menciona en el capitulo Naruto seguira destruyendo aldeas pequeñas mientras se hace mas fuerte esto no lo mostrare y hare un salto en el tiempo para que sea mas mayor

Logan Morninghtstar comenta si apareceran los dioses de la destruccion: De momento no, los dioses de la destruccion son incluso mas fuertes que Goku asi que hasta que naruto se haga lo suficientemente fuerte no apareceran

Gracias por leer el capitulo si teneis alguna idea interesante comentarla


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: La destruccion de Sunagakure

(3 Años después)

En un pequeño pueblo de las naciones elementales podemos ver varias casas destruidas mientras el humo se eleva al cielo y la gente grita y huye de 2 figuras

Estas 2 figuras aparecieron por la mañana y sin previo aviso empezaron a atacar la aldea matando y destruyendo todo a su paso

Algunos de los aldeanos intentaron luchar contra ellos pero fueron asesinados sin ningún esfuerzo por las 2 figuras

Otros intentaron ocultarse pero sin importar el lugar eran encontrados y matados sin piedad

Estas 2 figuras ahora estaban caminando por lo que quedaba del pueblo destruido

Naruto:"Parece que ya no queda ningún humano por esta zona" dijo un hombre vestido con un dogi de negro con pelo del mismo color, ojos azules fríos que parecía estar en la adolescencia

Hinata:"Creo que algunos han logrado escapar ¿deberíamos perseguirlos?" contesto una mujer al lado del hombre que también vestía un kimono negro con pelo del mismo color ojos blancos que tenía la misma edad que su compañero

Naruto:"No hace falta de todas formas me he cansado de atacar a estos pequeños pueblos"

Hinata:"¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?

Naruto:"En los últimos años nos hemos estado fortaleciendo, todos esos ninjas que vinieron detrás de nosotros ya no son un desafió creo que es hora de empezar a atacar las grandes aldeas shinobi"

Hinata:"Entonces por cual deberíamos de empezar"

Naruto:"Empezaremos por la que creo es más fácil de atacar"

Después de su conversación los 2 empezaron a abandonar el pueblo destruido

(Sunagakure)

Era de noche en sunagakure, la gente empezaba a pagar las luches y irse a dormir

En la torre del kazekage podemos ver a un adolescente de pelo castaño con un tatuaje de amor en su ceja izquierda

Este adoleciste era el actual kazekage de la arena Gaara

Después del ataque a konoha y su derrota a manos de naruto, gaara pudo ver que no estaba tan solo como pensaba al ser salvado por sus hermanos

Desde entonces comenzó a dejar su odio de lado y esforzarse por ayudar a su aldea convirtiéndose en el actual kazakage

Gaara que estaba en su oficina tuvo un presentimiento y salio al tejado a ver que pasaba

Al estar en el tejado sus sospechas se hicieron certeras pues vio a un hombre con capa con nubes rojas montado en un pájaro de arcilla

Este hombre se había infiltrado en la aldea matado a varios ninjas a su paso con pequeñas explosiones

Deidara:"hmtp tu debes ser el jinchuriki ¿Que te parece si te enseño mi arte?

Gaara no dijo nada y ataco con su arena que el hombre esquivo en aire

Gaara también subió a su arena para perseguir al hombre donde tuvieron un enfrentamiento aéreo donde Gaara perdió ya que Deidara soltó una bomba en el centro de la aldea obrigando a Gaara a utilizar un gran escudo de arena teniendo que usar una gran cantidad de chakra cansándose y quedando expuesto a un ataque del adversario

Deidara mando unas bombas explosivas dejando noqueado a Gaara cayendo al suelo y siendo atrapado por el pajaron de arcilla alejándose de sunagakure

Los ninjas de sunagakure intentaron detener a Deidara inútilmente ya que logro escapar

Kankuro que estaba en la aldea fue a perseguir a los atacantes mientras corría por el desierto

En un lugar no muy alejado de la aldea podemos ver como naruto y hinata miran toda la escena

Naruto:"Ese imbécil debería haber aceptado mi oferta hace unos años, habría podido ganar fácilmente con mi entrenamiento"

Hinata:"Me cuesta creer que pueda ser tan débil comparado contigo"

Naruto:"Bueno no importa esto hace que las cosas sean más fáciles para nosotros con todo este alboroto los ninjas no esperaran otro ataque"

Hinata:"¿Crees que será fácil destruir la aldea? después de todo es una de la 5 grande potencias shinobi"

Naruto:"Aunque lo sea el numero de ninjas que poseen es mucho menor que otras aldeas y mucho más después de su fracaso al atacar konoha además acaban de perder a su ninja más poderoso deben estar en un lio vamos"

Naruto empezó a elevarse en el aire con Hinata a su lado

En los últimos años naruto aprendió unas cuantas nuevas técnicas entre ellas estaba la capacidad de volar que en realidad no le resultaba muy difícil

Naruto y Hinata se elevaron a una gran altura hasta quedar fuera de la vista mientras se acercaban a hasta estar justo encima de la aldea

Naruto:"Bueno creo que es hora de empezar parece que todavía están en un alboroto con los aldeanos sin parar de hacer preguntas a los ninjas"

Naruto concentro una gran cantidad de chakra haciendo una gran esfera de chakra

Hinata:"Yo también te ayudare"

Hinata también formo su propia esfera de chakra, mientras estaba en su viaje con naruto este siguió dándole de su chakra haciendo que las reservas de ella fueran mucho más grandes que cualquier shinobi

La pareja apunto las esferas y las lanzaron juntos donde estaba la torre del kazakage

En la aldea pudieron ver como 2 enormes luces se acercaban en medio la noche

Los ninjas que las vieron solo pudieron observar mientras las luces se estrellaban en la torre del kazekage formando una gran explosión que hizo que se formara una nube con forma de hongo elevándose al aire

Paso un tiempo que para los aldeanos y ninjas se hizo eterno hasta que la nube se despejo y pudieron ver un enorme cráter donde antes estaba la torre del kazekage y los edificios a su alrededor

El silencio se hizo en toda aldea de la conmoción de no creer lo que sus ojos veían

Hasta que al cabo de un rato la gente empezó a gritar y entrar en pánico por todas partes

Desde el cielo se escucho un sonido poniendo a todos los ninjas alerta y pudieron ver más luces que se acercaban rápidamente aunque estas eran más pequeñas pero no quitaba que cada vez que una se estrellaba formaban explosiones que destruían a todo a su paso

Ninja:"Maldición debemos poner a todos a salvo y contraatacar"

Los ninjas que estaban a su alrededor corriendo a escoltar a los aldeanos

En el cielo naruto y Hinata siguieron lanzando esferas hasta que decidieron por parar

Naruto:"Bueno eso ha causado un gran alboroto vamos a descender mientras están en pánico"

Hinata:"Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba sus defensas son muy malas"

Naruto:"Estaban demasiado concentrados en recuperar a Gaara para preocuparse por otro ataque, yo iré por un lado y tu por otro"

Hinata asintió y ambos descendieron rápidamente aprovechando las columnas de humo para no ser vistos

Al pisar el suelo Hinata contemplo su entorno mirando como todo era un desastre con los ninjas apenas pudieron contener a la gente

Hinata miro a un lugar donde parecía que se reunía más gente y apunto con su mano lanzandoles una esfera de chakra que exploto matando a los aldeanos

Los ninja que estaban en las cercanías vieron de donde venia el ataque y pudieron ver a una mujer en kimono negro

Ninja:"Perra eres tu la que nos ha estado atacando cuando te coja te haré sufrir la mayor agonía"

Hinata no le hizo caso lo que enfureció aun más al ninja y sus compañeros

Los ninjas se armaron y lanzaron sus kunais y shuriken a los que hinata simplemente levanto su mano y con una onda los repelió fácilmente

Los ninjas se sorprendieron un poco por esto pero enseguida se recompusieron para atacar esta vez haciendo varios sello se manos cada uno lanzando sus jutsus

Uno de los ninjas escupió balas de aire otro escupió balas de agua mientras el último le lanzaba una cuchillada de viento provocando que se le levantara el polvo donde estaba Hinata

Ninja:"Parece que con ese ataque hemos acabado con ella" dijo después de ver su ataque

Hinata:"¿Estas seguro de esa afirmación?

Los ninjas que escuchando la voz se alarmaron mirando todo su entorno sin encontrar en lugar del que venia hasta que uno de ello miro hacia arriba

Ninja:"Imposible mira esta hay arriba" señalo

Sus compañeros siguiendo su señal pudieron ver a una hinata parada en el aire sin nada debajo

Hinata:"Parece que los ninjas de la arena son incluso peores de lo que pensaba o será que yo soy más fuerte de lo creo" dicho eso se movió en un arranque de velocidad que para sus enemigos parecía que desaparecía a su vista

Hinata apareció justo enfrente de uno de los ninjas que todavía miraba el cielo y antes de que pudiera hacer nada le dio un golpe con la palma en el pecho dañando sus pulmones dejando al ninja ahogándose sin poder respirar

Sus compañeros intentaron responder pero sin siquiera saber lo que paso se desplomaron en el suelo

Hinata:"Sois muy lentos es fácil golpearos"

De repente en el lugar donde se encontraba empezaron llover shuriken y kunia a los que hinata respondió girando sus manos alrededor formando una barrera de chakra

Cuando paro el ataque Hinata observo su entono y pudo ver que había al menos 50 ninjas

Ninja:"¿Crees que puedes venir a nuestra aldea y hacer lo que quieras?" dijo el que parecía el líder

Hinata:"Pues por el momento parece que si"

Los ninjas escuchándola se enfurecieron

Ninja:"Atacar pero intentar capturarla para obtener información de ella"

Hinata solo sonrió ante esto y empezó a elevarse en el aire ante las miradas de los ninjas

Hinata:"Este ataque gasta mucho chakra pero me gustaría veros sobrevivir a el"

Hinata concentro chakra en su cuerpo mientras empezaba a girar y girar cada vez más rápido hasta que donde el lugar que estaba se empezaba a formar lo que parecía un tornado

Los ninjas miraban anonadados el tornado

Pero hay no termino del tornado empezaron a salir más esferas como las que habían destruido antes la aldea

Los ninjas viendo las esferas comenzaron a esquivarlas pero eran tan rápidas y con tal cantidad que muchos no pudieron evitar ser golpeados y asesinanos sin contar el tornado que incluso concentrando chakra en sus pies los ninjas más débiles eran arrastrados a su centro y mandados a volar estrellándose con cualquier obstáculo que encontraran

Esto solo duro un corto espacio de tiempo pero que para los ninjas se hizo eterno

Cuando el tornado finalmente empezó a detenerse vieron su entorno y solo podía ser descrito como una masacre de los 50 ninjas originales solo quedaban 8 que eran los más fuertes

Hinata:"Baya definitivamente los ninjas de esta aldea no están bien entrenados"

Al grupo restante de ninja escuchándola les hirvió la sangre

Ninja:"Matarla no importa lo que tengáis que hacer pero matarla" sus compañeros asintieron y lanzaron kunais a hinata pero a diferencia de antes estos llevaban etiquetas explosivas que formaron una explosión en el aire

Los ninjas miraban el cielo mientras estaban en guardia en una formación circular pero incluso así hinata apareció justo en el centro y a una gran velocidad extendió sus brazos lanzando una onda de chacra dispersando a todo el grupo

Hinata no espero envolvió sus manos con chakra hasta que aparecieron unas bestias de chakra y a toda velocidad ataco a un grupo de 3 ninjas en sus puntos vitales matándoles

Después de eso fue a otro grupo de 3 ninjas que estaban más preparados y lograron aguantar un rato el combate mientras intercambiaban algunos golpes y esquivaban pero finalmente hinata con su velocidad los abrumo y logro golpearles acabando con ellos

Del grupo original de 50 ahora solo quedaban 2

Ninja:"Maldita demonio acabare contigo aunque sea lo último que haga"

El que parecía el líder cogió 2 shuriken y soplo canalizando el elemento viento en los shuriken hasta que empezaron a girar y girar para parecer 2 cierras

Ninja:"Muere demonio" Le lancho los 2 shuriken

Hinata observo el ataque y decidió que era mejor esquivarlo sin estar segura si podría bloquearlo

Hinata dio un pequeño salto arqueando su cuerpo esquivando los 2 shuriken de viento justo por el medio y se precipito a sus atacantes

Los ninjas se pusieron en guardia mientras esperaban el ataque

El líder bloqueo unos de los ataque pero enseguida se dio cuenta de su error viendo como su arma se desquebrajaba y apenas esquivaba

El otro ninja ataco a Hinata por la espalda pero esta salto y en una voltereta lanzo su ataque estrellando al ninja en el suelo

Hinata se levanto y miro al ultimo ninja

Hinata:"Parece que ahora solo quedas tu"

El último ninja pensó sus opciones y se dio cuenta de que no podría ganar así que opto por lo que le parecía la mejor opción

Ninja:"Si no te puedo ganar te llevare conmigo"

El ninja se quito el chaleco donde se pudieron ver muchas etiquetas explosivas, este empezó a correr a la dirección de hinata

Hinata:"Tonto crees que te dejare acercarte"

Hinata de mando una onda de chakra a lo que el ninja esquivo poniendo todo su esfuerzo por cumplir su ultima misión

Hinata:"Parece que estas muy motivado pero haber si logras esquivar todas"

Hinata a continuación le lancho más ondas a lo que el ninja sorprendentemente esquivo muchas poniendo toda su determinacion pero finalmente una de ellas le golpeo seguida de otras que le alejo de ella y terminado el tiempo de las etiquetas explotando

Hinata miro a su alrededor con su byakugan notando que no había más enemigos

Hinata:"Aunque diga que ha sido fácil he gastado mucho chakra mejor me escondo un rato hasta recuperame" con eso dicho abandono la zona para ocultarse

(Otro lugar de sunagakure)

Mientras Hinata realizaba su matanza naruto también descendió al suelo

Naruto miro su entorno que era todo un desastre

Naruto:"Para ser una aldea shinobi no hay mucha diferencia con las aldeas destruidas hasta ahora" viendo a la gente en tal pánico el decidió atacar si contemplaciones

Naruto formo una esfera de chakra en su mano y la apunto a un lugar aleatorio

La esfera abandono su mano pero inesperadamente la pequeña esfera fue aumentando de tamaño mientras volaba haciéndose más y más grande destruyendo todo a su paso hasta que llego a unos de los muros que rodeaba la aldea formando una explosión

Todas las personas ya sean aldeanos o ninjas pudieron contemplar como se formo una llanura provocada por el ataque

Los ninjas salieron de su estupor y se concentraron en el lugar del que venia el ataque

Todos los ninjas viendo que donde estaba naruto se formo el ataque no tuvieron dudas y empezaron a renirse para acabar con el enemigo

Ninja:"Acabar con él es el atacante" Uno de los incontables ninjas que rodeaban a naruto dijo

Naruto miro al ejercito que le rodeaban sin parecer impresionado

Naruto:"¿Son estos todos vuestros ninjas? debéis haber perdido muchos en el ataque anterior o vuestra aldea es más patética de lo que pensaba"

Algunos ninjas al escucharle se les subió la ira a la cabeza perdiendo toda razón y atacaron directamente

Ninja:"Matarle y cortarle en pedazos para que sepa a quien se enfrenta"

Una parte del ejercito cargo directamente a naruto queriendo abrumarlo con su numero

Naruto viendo a los ninjas precipitarse hacia el estaba tranquilo invoco su espada de chakra y en un parpadeo desapareció de la vista de los ninjas

Ninja:"¿Donde esta?"pregunto uno que al mirar alrededor pudo ver como algunos de sus compañeros empezaban a caer muertos sin ver nada hasta que el mismo fue atravesado por una espada en su pecho

Naruto volvió a aparecer a la vista rodeado de cadáveres

Naruto:"Que patético como mucho el más fuerte de este grupo es chunin pero aun así no deberían ir a atacar al enemigo por unas pocas palabras realmente esta aldea es muy débil"

Ninja:"Tener cuidado es muy rápido es mejor coordinar nuestros ataque mientras mantenemos la distancia" dijo uno del ejercito restante

Los demás asintieron y empezaron a hacer varios sello de manos coordinándose para lanzar un gran jutsu

Ninjas:"esfera de vacio" dijeron escupiendo múltiples balas de viento

Naruto viendo las balas movió su espada a una velocidad desenfocada desviando cualquiera que se le acercara

Los ninjas observando que su ataque no hacían nada decidieron ir con otra estrategia

Volvieron a hacer sellos de manos pero esta vez fueron de elemento rayo

ninjas:"esfera eléctrica" gritaron liberando muchas esferas que fueron más rápida yendo a golpear a naruto formando un nube de polvo

De la nube de polvo salio un naruto ileso que solo tenia algunos rasguños en su ropa

Naruto:"¿De verdad piensa que con esto débiles jutsus me harás algo?

Los ninjas no se podían creer que estuviera ileso

Naruto:"Pero ya que parece que te gusta la cantidad en vez de la calidad jugare el mismo juego"

Naruto deshizo su espada y levanto su dedo apuntando a los ninjas

De su dedo salio un rayo fino de puro chakra que viajo a una gran velocidad golpeando a uno de los ninjas atravesando directamente su corazón

Los ninjas se giraron viendo a su compañero caer al suelo sin haber podido ver nada

Naruto volvió a apuntar pero esta vez empezó a lanzar múltiples rayos matando a todo el que pillara a su paso solo los ninjas que estaban mejor entrenados y tenían más experiencia apenas pudieron esquivar los rayos

Naruto continuo su ataque durante un rato hasta decidir detenerse

Cuando paro solo se podía ver el estado lamentadle del ejercito que originalmente parecía una marea que le rodaba reducido a unos pocos

Naruto:"Esto está siendo más fácil de lo que pensaba, aparte de Gaara no parece que haya nadie particularmente fuerte en esta aldea" mientras decía esto de repente una cuchilla de viento vino para atacarle que esquivo a un lado

Baki:"Parece que hay algunos ataques que necesitas esquivar me pregunto si te atreves a recibir mi cuchilla de viento"

Naruto:"Parece que al menos queda algún ninja que vale la pena pero bueno tú también acabaras pidiendo misericordia que no mereces igual que todos los humanos que he matado antes"

Baki:"Apoyarme mientras le enfrento pero no os precipitéis" les dijo a sus fuerzas

Los demás asintieron

Baki se lanzo al ataque con su espada de viento a lo que naruto respondió sacando su propia espada

Baki y naruto intercambiaron golpe tras golpes mientras los demás ninjas iban lanzado su kunais, shuriken y jutsus coordinándose con él para darle a naruto golpeando unos pocos que tuvieron poco efecto

Naruto de repente desapareció de vista de baki y empezó a atacar a los ninjas que se defendía de unos pocos ataques pero que finalmente ante la velocidad de naruto caían sin poder hacer nada

Naruto volvió a aparecer a cierta distancia

Naruto:"Luchar contigo ha sido más entretenido pero sigues sin dar la talla y tus compañeros parece que no aprenden que sin importar la cantidad con esos débiles ataque no me harán nada"

Naruto piso fuertemente el suelo y ataco a Baki que apenas bloqueo pero el ataque llevaba tanta fuerza le arrastro varios metros

Naruto volvió atacar con varias cuchilladas que Baki solo podía bloquear por instinto pero se dio cuenta de que cada ataque era más fuerte que el anterior obligándolo a retroceder cada vez más

sus compañeros intentaron ayudarle pero sus ataques eran inefectivos y los que podrían hacer algo eran esquivados hasta que finalmente uno de sus bloqueos de Baki fallo y la espada de naruto le corto la mano

Baki:"ahh ahh"grito cayendo al suelo en una rodilla sosteniéndose la mano del dolor

Sus compañeros viendo su estado atacaron para rescatarle con kunai y shuriken a naruto

Naruto cogió a Baki por el cuyo y lo uso de escudo provocando que los kunai y shuriken se le clavaran en el cuerpo

Naruto:"Parece que tus compañeros son crueles acabando ellos mismo contigo"

Baki iba a decir algo pero naruto le golpeo en el estomago provocándole salir sangre por su boca

Naruto:"SI me suplicas haré que tu muerte sea rápida

Baki lo miro y le escupió a la cara

Baki:"Ve al infierno"

Naruto se limpio la cara y sonrió

Naruto:"Bueno entonces te haré sufrir"

Los ninjas reaccionaron y fueron a atacar a naruto para liberar a Baki

Naruto se giro y concentro chakra en su mano libre del agarre y lanzo una esfera de chakra grande que se dividió en más pequeñas golpeando y mandando a volar a todos los ninjas

Naruto concentro su atención en Baki apretando su agarre en el cuello mientras este intentaba liberarse con su única mano sin lograrlo

Nauto:"Esa mano tuya es molesta" saco su espada y le corto la mano restante

Baki:"ahh ahh" grito de dolor

Despues de cortarle la mano naruto siguió por golpear varias veces en el estomago a un Baki indefenso

Naruto:"Si me suplicas te matare rápido" aflojo su agarre para permitirle hablar

Baki:"Prefiero morir torturado que pedirle nada aun demonio como tu"

Naruto:"Ya veo eres valiente bueno ya me he cansado de ti" no le dejo hablar poniendo más fuerzas en su agarre rompiéndole el cuello

Naruto lo soltó lanzándole a un lado

Naruto:"Ya me he cansado de jugar con vosotros acabare con todos de un ataque"

Naruto emprendió el vuelo mientras los ninjas le lanzaba todos los ataques que se les ocurrían sin poder golpearle

Naruto se llevo las manos aun costado y canalizo una enorme cantidad de chakra empezando a formarse una luz que era cada vez más brillante hasta que extendió sus manos de las que salio un rayo de energía negro

Naruto:"Kamehameha"

Los ninjas solo pudieron ver impotentes mientras el rayo se les acercaba chocando y formando una explosión que sacudió toda la aldea de la que salio una gigantesca nube de hongo

Paso un buen rato y donde originalmente había varias casas ahora solo se podía ver un cráter en el que no había nada

En el cielo donde estaba naruto apareció una hinata apresurada

Hinata:"Podrías haberme avisado que harías ese ataque"

Naruto:"Sabia que desde donde estabas lo podrías esquivar"

Hinata:"Puede ser pero no crees que has terminado demasiado rápido"

Naruto:"Todavía quedan sobrevivientes vamos a hacer limpieza"

Hinata asintió y ambos lanzaron pequeñas esferas destruyendo lo que quedaba de la aldea mientras la gente intenba huir indefensa sin poder hacer nada

Hinata:"Bueno con esto hemos terminado pero parece que algunos han logrado escapar"

Naurto:"No importa esta aldea esta acabada incluso si piden ayuda ya no podrán hacer nada"

Hinata:"Ha sido bastante fácil parece que el único ninja que valía la pena luchar era Gaara que fue derrotado antes"

Naruto:"Si hubiese estado hubiera sido más difícil pero no importa vámonos ya hemos terminado"

Con eso dicho emprendieron el vuelo abandonando una sunagakure destruida

(Konoha)

Habían pasado 3 años desde la invasión de la arena y sonido, desde entonces konoha no había sufrido grandes cambios

Tsunade la sannin sustituyo como Hokage al fallecido Hiruzen y la aldea se había reconstruido de todos los daños

Tsunade estaba en su oficina firmando sus documentos cuando entro un anbu

Anbu:"Hokage-sama han llegado personas de la aldea de Sunagakure pidiendo una reunión urgente"

Tsunade:"¿Que es lo que quieren?"

Anbu:"No lo sé pero parecían bastante ansiosos"

Tsunade frunció el cenó

Tsunade:"Si no me equivoco temari está en la aldea llamala para que venga también"

El anbu asintió y desapareció de la oficina

Un rato después apareció un grupo de ninjas de la arena seguidos por Temari que tenia a Shikamaru al lado

Tsunade:"Has solicitado una reunión que es lo que deseas" le dijo a los ninjas de la arena que viéndolos parecían estar en un estado muy exhaustos

Chiyo:"Es una catástrofe normalmente no hubiera venido aquí pero dado el estado que quedo la aldea no importa" dijo con un tono miserable

Al escuchar sobre su aldea temari se puso tensa

Temari:"¿Que pasa en suna?"

Chiyo la miro y saco fuerzas para hablar

Chiyo:"Me temo que sungakure ha sido destruida"

Todos en la sala se quedaron conmocionados

Una temari enfada la agarro por el cuello

Temari:"Te has vuelto loca deja de decir tonterías eso es imposible"

Chiyo:"Entiendo que no me creas pero es la verdad es una catástrofe fue una matanza" dijo levantando su voz

Tsunade:"Calmados todos cuéntanos lo que paso"

Temari la soltó y Chiyo dijo lo que había sucedido el día del ataque

Cuando acabo su historia todos se quedaron callados asimilando sus palabras

Temari:"No puede ser debes estar mintiendo" grito

Chiyo:"Ojala prefería si todo fuera mentira si no me crees pregunta a los pocos que logramos sobrevivir"

Temari miro al resto de ninja de suna mientras asentían con caras de tristeza que hizo que se desesperada

Tsunade:"Tranquilos todos enviaremos unos escuadrones para confirmar su historia"

Temari:"Yo también iré"

Tsunade asintió

Tsunade:"De todas formas puedes describir a los atacantes"

Chiyo:"Si el primero tenia el pelo rubio y una capa con nubes rojas los otros 2 eran un hombre y una mujer jóvenes vestidos de negro"

Al escuchar la ultima descripción tanto Tsunade como Shikamaru se tensaron

Tsunade:"Shikamaru crees que sean ellos"

Shikamaru:"Por la descripción de los 2 y el tipo de ataque hay altas posibilidades"

Temari que había estado escuchando de repente cayo en algo

Temari:"Deben ser esos dementes de tu aldea que no paran de matar personas esto en parte es culpa vuestra por dejarlos bagar durante tanto tiempo"Acuso señalando a tsunade

Tsunade:"Entiendo que si lo que esta mujer dice es verdad estés enfadada pero te aseguro que hemos hecho todo lo posible para capturarles pero esos 2 son poderosos no solo han matado a ninjas de konoha sino también de otras aldeas ocultas"

Temari lo sabia pero tenia que desahogar con alguien no solo su aldea podía haber sido destruida sino que su hermano fue secuestrado

Tsunade:"Formaremos los escuadrones uno para verificar suna y otro para ir a rescatar al kazekage ¿es eso aceptable?"

Chiyo:"Eso estará bien también hemos traído algunos heridos incluido a kankuro que fue envenenado"

Temari:"Si mi hermano esta aquí debo verle"

Chiyo."Está en el Hospital si quieres verle por cierto si vais a rescatar al kazekage me gustaría ir"

Tsunade:"No me importar haremos los preparativos rápidamente ahora marchaos"

Todos se marcharon de oficina

Cuando todos se fueron apareció Jiraya

Jiraiya:"Me acaba de llegar un mensaje y parece que lo que cuentan es cierto"

Tsunade suspiro

Tsunade:"Quien iba a pensar que el hijo de Minato y esa otra mocosa Hyuga estarían tan dementes"

Jiraiya:"Es cierto que su locura es preocupante pero lo peor es que parece que tienen el poder para llevar a cabo sus locos planes"

Tsunade:"Esto ha durado demasiado le dejamos esta tarea a ese viejo de Danzo y no a lo logrado nada de ahora en adelante te encargaras tú y por mucho que no me guste pedirte esto si lo que encuentras tendrás que matarle queda claro"

Jiraiya puso una mirada triste no le gustaba tener que matar al hijo de minato pero había llegado demasiado lejos

Jiraiya:"Esta bien haré lo todo lo que este en mis manos pero si su poder es lo que parece ni siquiera yo se si podre vencele"

Tsunade:"Puede ser pero no podemos dejar las cosas así apresurate a encontrarle y acabar con esta locura"

Jiraiya asintió y dejo la oficina

Fin capitulo 12

Nota del autor: Bueno sunagakure ha sido destruido se me ocurrió que siendo la aldea más débil tenia sentido que fuera la primera en ser destruida aparte de la destrucción de suna el arco seguirá la misma línea que la serie Gaara sobrevivirá y chiyo morirá reanimándole mientras sasori muere

En este capitulo he usado otros ataques que aparecen en dragon ball como el tornado que usa hinata que es un ataque de butter de las fuerzas ginyu o los rayos de la muerte de freezer que me pareció interesante

Gracias por leer el capitulo


End file.
